


Emotions Are The Death of Me

by IllogicalWulcan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Half Vulcan, Hybrid - Freeform, Little Sister of Spock, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan/Human Hybrid, half human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 82,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalWulcan/pseuds/IllogicalWulcan
Summary: Spock isn't the only hybrid child of Sarek and Amanda Grayson. He has a younger sister. T'Saraphina embraced her human side more than her Vulcan side. Out of the students she helped, there was one who caught her interest. One her brother does not approve. Maybe purging all emotions doesn't seem like a bad idea after all.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Own Any Star Trek except my OC, T'Saraphina and her "bond mate" All Star Trek and its ideas belongs to Gene Roddenberry. New Reboot ideas go to J.J. Abbrams.

Spock walked towards his mother, Amanda in a sweater she knitted for his birthday. Amanda already have the itching feeling about her son. Spock stopped in front of his mother. He wouldn't show his anxiety to anyone but his hand lightly toyed his sweater sleeve. Amanda started to fix his sweater to help clam his nerves that she knows he is having. She knew her son have a little trouble all these years with his human emotions. Today would be the day he would hear from the Vulcan Science Council of his entrance to the Vulcan Science Academy. Amanda's hands went towards his collar to fix his sweater. Spock's hands met his mother's. He asked, "May I ask a personal inquiry?"

Amanda already feels the question that is going to be asked. She smiled, "Anything."

Spock took in a breath before asking, "Have you heard from T'Saraphina?"

Amanda lightly squeezed her son's hands, "This morning. She is adjusting to Earth as well as her schooling. She said it is different than what she dealt with here on Vulcan."

Spock gave a light nod, "Of course it is. Human intellect is quite different from Vulcan."

Amanda gave a soft smile to her son while agreeing, "That may be true but you both are half human."

Spock answered, "That may be so but..."

Amanda lifted her son's chin. He looked into her eyes. She could see the light anxiety. Amanda gave her son a reassuring smile, "She will be fine. She is in the dorms under constant watch."

Spock found that hard to believe. He knew of the woman who is studying her academics. And it isn't what his mother thinks.

* * *

I grabbed the shot glass bringing it to my lips. I laughed, " I told you I cannot get drunk!"

A red head female sporting a red dress wagged her finger in my face, "You are lying! You are capable of getting drunk."

I waved my hand at the bartender for another, "I am telling you, Annette, that I do not get drunk. I get drunk with something that isn't even a thought to humans."

Annette eyed my person as I shot back down another shot of whiskey. Annette groaned, "Fine. I will figure out a way to get you drunk. I promise you."

I smiled leaning into the counter top. My chin resting on the palm of my hand. My eyes glistened at her determination, "I like to see you try."

I turned my attention to the bartender. I asked, " Can I have a glass of water, please?"

The bartender nodded and grabbed my used shot glass. Annette scanned the crowd, "So what's it like you know being a part of an alien race and all?"

My angled brows knitted together. I thanked the bartender for the glass of water before answering Annette, "Your question isn't logical."

Annette rolled her eyes, " I mean you are a Vulcan on Earth in the academy. Not many of you are here."

I sipped my water then answered, "I'm only half Vulcan but Vulcan nonetheless. Also why didn't you ask that in the beginning instead of going through this useless loop of trying to figure out what you mean. I asked you many times before and I'm asking again when asking a question... Be logical and clear on it, please."

My friend, Annette, always had the problem to be clear and come up with an actual question with logic. It drives me insane. I gave her the answer she wanted, "It's not that different. I just do not have to deal with my older brother being protective here. He is still on Vulcan and should be enrolling into the Vulcan Science Academy."

I stared down at my glass of water, "Well I hope he gets accepted. You see Vulcans aren't that forgiving on hybrids. We didn't have the best childhood."

Annette brought a hand up to finger through my locks. She spoke sullenly, "Is that why you keep your hair short?"

I ran a hand through my black hair. My fringe messed up and lifted up a little. I sighed, "Vulcan children weren't forgiving. Mother wanted my hair long but Vulcan children tend to do things that isn't acceptable."

Annette twirled her straw around her drink, "Sooo you have a brother, right?"

I eyed her, "Yes I do as I mentioned not even five minutes ago."

Annette's lips turned upward, "Do you uh mind if you introduce me to him?"

I couldn't help but snort, "He wouldn't be on Earth. His place isn't here. Like I said he would be accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy."

I always keep telling myself that as the date of the council to see him comes closer. He would get into the academy like he always wanted. He never did tell what his back up plan if he doesn't. I cannot imagine what is going through his Vulcan mind. Especially if the head council look into his human side as a disadvantage.

* * *

Spock stared at the council as they shuffled his paperwork in front of them. The head of the council spoke, "Spock, your final record is flawless. With one exception, I see you have applied to Star Fleet as well."

Spock answered, "It was logical to call for multiple options."

The head spoke again, "Logical but unnecessary. You are hereby accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage."

The head Vulcan stared down Spock as to analyze his human side. The head spoke once more, "All rise."

The Vulcans on the high council rose including Sarek. Spock questioned, "If you would clarify to what disadvantage were you referring?"

The head council spoke, "Your human mother."

Sarek looked at his son in hopes he makes the correct choice. Spock spoke, "Council, Ministers I must decline."

The head council spoke flabbergasted, " No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy."

Spock spoke, "That is I am half human then your record remain untarnished."

Sarek spoke which brought Spock's attention towards his father, "Spock you have made a commitment to follow the Vulcan way."

The head council questioned, "Why did you come before the council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?"

Spock answered, "The only emotion I need to convey is gratitude. Thank you Ministers for your consideration. Live Long and Prosper."

The hybrid Vulcan turned his heel leaving the head council and his father. Once outside away from the prying eyes of the council, Spock brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose pinching it. Spock removed his hand and continued the trek home to speak with his mother. There is a lot to discuss.

* * *

A body sat down next to me. A loud sigh came from their lips. I glanced beside me and noticed it is Kiera. I smiled, "There you are, Kiera."

Kiera Mannchester smiled, "I just got caught up sorry I couldn't join fast enough."

Annette whipped her head around me and pouted, "That is such a lie. You were studying, weren't you?"

Kiera chuckled, "On the bus, yes. Exams come up soon."

I let out a loud sigh, "I don't want to remember those days."

She eyed my ears then my face, "Aren't you supposed to like this stuff?"

I tilted my head side to side, "It's a love-hate relationship. I embrace both sides of me equally. Sure the human emotions fight with the Vulcan way but you just have to embrace it. Embrace yourself."

Annette scrunched up her nose, "Don't you talk about that hippy bullshit."

I turned my head towards her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not a hippy, excuse you. I'm a Vulcan with very conflicting emotions."

The blond grabbed a menu and mumbled, "Sounds like you have an emotional disability."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and calmly state, "I do not have an emotional disability. You two wouldn't understand. I'm going outside to find Pike."

Annette and Uhura teased, "Go be a good girl, teacher pet."

I pushed myself off the stool. No one understands the conflict that I endure. If Spock was here, I am sure he would tell me to purge all emotion and become a full Vulcan. I can't. I simply cannot not love mother and father or even him. I cannot not see reason between heart and mind. It is not logical. Well it may be logical to a full-blooded Vulcan... I am not full-blooded Vulcan no matter how much I pretend to be. I didn't look up while I was walking even when I bumped into some cadets and some locals. I need to get away from people. It is suffocating.


	2. Promotion? Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina gets promoted while forgetting she is getting an arrival.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I groaned reaching for my P.A.D.D. My fingers was able to touch the accept button but before it hit the ground.

_"T'Saraphina. Are you there?"_

I breathed in deeply before letting it out. I reached for the P.A.D.D seeing my brother's face on the screen. I rubbed my eyes, "Why are you calling at this ungodly hour?"

My brother's face eyed my sleepy face, " _It should be 10'o clock in the morning, T'Saraphina. Don't you have duties to tend to?"_

I stared at my brother's face for a second before asking, "What time did you say it was?"

My brother sighed on the other end before repeating himself, " _It's 10' o clock in the morning on Earth."_

I glanced at my closet where my promotion uniform sits, "I... I have to go. I got to get somewhere."

His face contorted into worry and frustration. I pulled my covers off of me, "I promise to call you back! I love you! Bye!"

I hit the end button so quickly that he wasn't able to put in a last word. I quickly went to my closet. I glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned. I wanted to shower and look presentable but I guess not. I have 30 minutes before the ceremony. My fellow classmates should be attending the ceremony. A rapid knock interrupted my quick buttoning of my grey jacket. I called out, "Hold on! I am almost done!"

A voice called out form behind the door, "Hurry! They are already starting to line everyone up and do roll call."

I rushed to the door which opened automatically to my presence. There stood Annette in her greys. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to where the ceremony would be held.

* * *

Spock fixed his messenger bag on his shoulder as he got off the shuttle. The call this morning wasn't going to plan with his sister. He was going to tell her to meet him at the arrival point of cadets. Spock scanned the campus and saw a crowd of greys and reds. He looked down at the paperwork that was sent from the academy. He should be meeting with his mentor and get a scope on what to do. He could easily ask his sister or figure things out on his own. Spock moved forward to find where his mentor office is and go from there.

* * *

Captain Pike sat across from one of his promising students in his office. A twinkle is in his eye. Pike spoke with a father tone, "I am proud of you for promoting to Lieutenant Commander."

I smiled giving a little nod, "Thank you, Captain. I wouldn't be able to do it without your guidance. I know engineering isn't your forte but you helped me keep on track."

Pike raised an amused brow, "Like this morning when I had to send Lieutenant Commander Williams for you."

I glanced down fiddling with my fingers, "I wasn't able to sleep. To be honest, I was worried for my brother."

Pike glanced down at the paperwork resting on his desk. It is paperwork for new cadets joining the fleet. Pike glanced back up at me, "I'm sure he is fine, Sara."

I shook my head letting the frown etch into my face, "No... He called me this morning but I wasn't able to have a proper conversation with him as you know I was running a tad late. I have not heard from him for months till this morning.."

Pike leaned his elbows on his desk, "Are you showing me emotion, Lieutenant Commander?"

I could hear the slight tease from the older man. I felt my lip twitch upward, "I am half human, sir. I embrace who I am."

A knock interrupted our conversation. I stood up grabbing my grey hat, "I'll best be going, sir. Thank you once again."

Pike shook his head then gestured to the seat I previously was in, "Sit. No need to leave, Sara."

I frowned. This would be intruding whoever is at the door's privacy. I sat back down in the seat respecting my superior's orders. Pike answered, "Come in."

The door opened. I instantly stood up when I saw who it was. I left my hat on my seat and went to the person. The person's hands went in the air as not sure how to react. My arms wrapped around their torso. I whispered, "I was worried about you."

I felt Spock relax under my touch and place a hand on top of my head. Spock's eyes went to his mentor's. Captain Pike was smiling big. Spock looked down to his younger sister and slowly start to hug his sister back. I pulled away from him and actually looked at his outfit. My brows knitted in confusion, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Vulcan going to the Vulcan Science Academy."

Spock glanced at his mentor then at his sister. Spock answered, "I tried telling you this morning before you rudely hung up the call."

I could tell by his tone that he would want to speak to me about this when we are alone. A chair scrapping across the floor grabbed both of our attentions. Pike spoke, "Well it is nice to have you here, son."

Spock's brows instantly went together in confusion. He was about to speak on how illogical that he is his son but I interrupted him, "Sir if you don't mind, I'd like to show my brother around."

Pike tried to hide the smile but I noticed the twitch of his lip. Pike nodded, "Alright. You're dismissed, Commander."

This time Spock looked down at his baby sister. Commander?

* * *

We were able to drop Spock's belongings at his dorm. I had to move from the dorm to an apartment near headquarters so I am able to tend to my courses. Spock glanced over at my person. I could feel the burning question coming from him. And he will ask in 3...2...1... Spock asked, "Commander? You're an officer now?"

My eyesight continued straight ahead or I would have to deal with the human emotion of his: confusion. I nodded, "Yes... I forgot to tell mother and father...And you that I was getting promoted to a higher rank. I graduated with the rank of Commander."

Spock's lips went into a firm line. His baby sister is now higher rank than him. Some reason it did not sit well with him. Spock looked around at the busybodies around head quarters. I spoke softly, "I really am glad you are here, Spock. There aren't really anyone else who understands what it's like to be so conflicting at all times."

My older brother kept his lips tight knowing the topic of emotion and purging all emotion is a topic not to come across. Last time it was brought to the table as humans would say his sister refused to talk with him or any Vulcan to be exact. The smaller hybrid only spoke with their mother who was supportive during that time. His eyes shifted downward. I looked up seeing my brother studying me. I sighed, "If you keep doing that, you're going to walk into someone."

Spock tore his eyes away from his sister and stopped walking. In turn that made me stop walking. I turned to see him. He looked unreadable. I asked, "What exactly happened with the Vulcan Science Academy, Spock?"


	3. Which is it? Vulcan or Human? I am only and will always be both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being 50/50 of two different species make it difficult.

After we dropped off his personal belongings, he asked if we could talk at my apartment away from his dorm mate. I found it strange as he usually didn't care about others' thoughts. I do not actually mind as now we could talk without disruptions. I tapped my finger against the kitchen counter while the tea pot boils on the stove. I broke the silence, "Going to tell me what happened?"

Spock looked away from his focal point meeting my hazel eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but the tea pot interrupted him. I scowled at the tea pot for interrupting. I took it off the stove instantly pouring the boiling hot contents into two coffee cups. The tea bags float to the top already releasing its contents. Spock silently thanked me for the teacup that I placed in front of him. Spock spoke without being interrupted, "I was brought in front of the council."

He paused for a moment. Spock continued, "I was accepted into the academy. However, they found mother being human as a disadvantage."

I instantly frowned. My knuckles turned white due to gripping the coffee cup handle too tightly. Spock pointed out the obvious, "I of course declined."

I sipped on my chamomile tea to soothe the frustration. I spoke up, "That is the reason why I didn't apply for Vulcan Science Academy. They wouldn't know emotion even if it hit them with a 2 ton truck."

I know Spock's brows knitted together. I interrupted him before he spew out words, "It's a metaphor. It's figure of speech."

Spock eyed me for a second before he spoke, "I do not understand why you must use a metaphor."

I groaned, "It's to describe something metaphorically. I know for sure you know what a metaphor is and what it is used for. I purposely used one as if a 2 ton truck of emotion were-."

I stopped mid-sentence and glared at him. I mumbled, "I hate you."

Corner of Spock's lip twitched upward. I decided to switch the topic, "How are our parents? Well, I hope."

The older Vulcan hybrid answered, "Father is busy with his duties of ambassador. Mother misses you and wish you well."

My lips widened into a smile, "I might need to arrange a brief vacation to Vulcan to see them. I do miss them both deeply."

Spock gave a slight nod sipping his tea. I watched my brother silently. He looked up from his tea and broke the silence, "Serock questions your well being."

I sneered, "I do not want anything to do with that vile creature."

Spock let out a breath through his nose. He was about to start but I stopped him by putting a hand up and speaking, "He has no right to question about me. He is my mate but after what he has done… He is no longer."

Spock spock matter-of-factly, "Whoever you do choose they would have to fight Serock in a Kal-if-fee when it comes to pon farr."

He sipped his tea. I grabbed my cup and dumped its contents down the drain. Spock raised an eyebrow in question. My lips became tight as I spoke, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. You should head back to the academy and find your classes. Not that I can imagine you getting lost on your first day."

Spock drank the last of his tea's contents. He knew the time of pon farr is a touchy subject. He knew that Serock knows that his sister does not see him as her mate. He also knew what happened between the two. The older hybrid Vulcan can hear his sister scrubbing vigorously at the coffee cup in the sink. Spock tried to soothe his sister's rising anger, "Serock was turned away by father when he asked for you."

I slowed down my scrubbing. I glanced up then back down at the cup. Spock knew this is a sign of his sibling listening. Spock watched my movements. Spock decided it was a good time to continue, "Serock questioned where you were. Father stiffly turned him away of the front step. Serock then called father foolish for keeping you away."

I scoffed, "Father felt my decision to stay away from Vulcan especially the Vulcan Science Academy was a good decision. After he learnt what happened, I never seen father show emotion till that day."

Spock finished his tea and hopped off the bar stool in the kitchen. He rested his hands on my biceps giving it a light squeeze, "Even though Vulcans do not show it, they have it somewhere deep within them."

I snorted, "Yeah sure. Something just have to break them completely which is rare."

Spock released my biceps. His hand reached over my kitchen counter grabbing his red hat. He shook his hat gently in the air, "I'll be heading off like you said for me to do."

I sighed, "Just give me a few hours to myself, okay?"

Spock gave a gentle nod. He reached over kissing the top of my head. Without another word, he left my flat. My shoulders slumped as I felt the salty water slowly form. I roughly removed any traces of weakness from my face. I mumbled to self, "I will not let that bastard get the best of me."

* * *

To release any frustration over Serock, I decided to head to the hanger and work on some cruisers. My back laid against the soft pillowed creeper. Black oil and grease smudged on my porcelain skin. A knock against the cruiser's body made me pause in my work. I grumbled, "I am not helping you to do your work, Palmer."

A female voice called out, "I am not Palmer, Sara! Geez I would think you would know your best friend by now."

I rolled my eyes pulling myself out from underneath the cruiser. I pointed my wrench at Annette, "I cannot differentiate knocks on the cruiser's body. Excuse me for not knowing it was you, Princess."

She humphed. I leaned forward with my forearms on top of my knee caps. I asked, "What is it do you need?"

Annette whined, "You said you'd wouldn't forget."

I stared at her for a moment blinking. A memory jogged through my mind. I bit my lip, "I'm sorry, Annie."

Her arms crossed over her chest. She looked down away from my person. I pushed myself off of my crawler. I explained, "My brother came to the planet and it was a whirlwind."

She glanced over at me. I could see her arms loosening their grip. I let out a breath, "He is a new cadet to Star Fleet. I know for sure he would graduate quickly and with a high rank."

The red head could not help but tease, "Is he like you with logic and stuff?"

I felt a smile creep on my face. I smiled big, "Oh he is worse."

She groaned, "Not another one of you. I have enough problems with you."

I frowned, "Problems?"

Annette waved her hands in front of her to diffuse the future argument, "No I meant that you like to prove everything. It's not really a problem. I uhm… I just feel that you don't fully understand what it is like being human. Don't understand that it is okay to make mistakes."

I threw my wrench into my tool box. The loud cling noise echoed the hanger. I wiped my hands on my jumpsuit. I spoke softly, "I understand… I'm not human enough for you."

Annette shook her head, "That isn't what I meant, Sara."

I held up my hand to stop her incoming words, "Let me just be alone tonight, okay?"

Annette didn't open her mouth this time. She knew the words came out wrong. She knew that this always happens with her and her friends. Annette looked down letting out a deep breath. I watched as my red head friend walked away who I am sure is meeting up with our other friend, Kiera. What I know so far being a hybrid species, it sucks.


	4. I Only Try to be the Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar Fight and Spock insults someone! That's new well for him that is.

I rolled my neck to release any stiffness. Tightening a bolt underneath the cruiser, a grunt came out. A couple of male voices echoed through the hanger as they walked around. A deep male voice sounded as if he is confirming what he heard beforehand, "Yeah this chick at Fleet 57 got beaten."

My hand movements slowed to a still as I started to listen to the man's words. The other man shook his head at his friend, "Lawson is a fire cracker she can hold up her end. She was best of our class in combat."

I instantly dropped my wrench which made a loud clank. I cursed in Vulcan pulling myself out of underneath the cruiser. I looked around for the two men. My eyes narrowed at the two men across the way. My feet led me to this. My voice came out strong, "Lawson? Annette Lawson?"

The black haired male who I recognized as Jaret Clearmont, who graduated with Lieutenant Commander rank, looked startled at my presence. I asked again feeling my Vulcan temper rising, "Clearmont do you mean Annette Lawson?"

The male next to him nodded, "Yeah, Sara. A few of the guys were at Fleet 57 saying some guys were trying to pester her and wouldn't take no... And there she goes."

My feet carried to Fleet 57 as a destination in mind. Annette I swear... If you are hurt because you have the inability to fight off... I will kill you myself.

* * *

I pushed open the club's door. Loud music and fog machine smoke assaulted my person. I coughed a little as I pushed through the crowd. My eyes searched for a familiar red head. A hand grasped my wrist which instantly made me turn around about to insult someone with my native tongue. The words failed me as the owner was Kiera. Kiera's eyes looked panicked, "She's over here."

I let our smaller friend drag me to Annette's location. Kiera stopped looking over at me. Her vocal cords tried its best to go a level where I can hear her, "The guy wouldn't let up. I tried pulling him off. Same with Annie. She got hurt from it. Do that special move of yours."

I tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the last comment. I pushed my arms through my jumpsuit's sleeves. I zipped it up right above my chest. I don't want the sleeves to unravel just in case. I moved a little closer. I glared at the guy's height. I tried my best to raise my voice against the music, "I think the lady said she doesn't want to be near you, jerk. It is a gentleman thing to respect a lady's decision."

Before the guy turn around and face me I reached up the best I could. My hand clasped around between his shoulder and neck. My fingers pinched the nerve right when the guy started to turn. Luckily, he became unconscious. I jumped out of the way when his body came down like a bag of dead bolts. Annette looked at her best hybrid friend with wide eyes. She breathed out, "Sara."

I stepped over the brute grabbing her hand. I dragged her outside with Kiera hot on our heels. I huffed mumbling, "I feel like a babysitter sometimes."

Annette unfortunately overheard me. She pulled her hand out of my own. Kiera bit her lip. Annette stumbled slightly from the yank. I rubbed my right eyebrow while asking, "How much did you drink?"

Annette scoffed, "None of your business."

Kiera decided to jump in, "Annie she was trying to help you. The guy wouldn't let up after you pushed him away many times."

I could tell by Kiera's behavior that she only had a couple drinks but a lot less than Annette. Annette flipped her hair out of her face, "I'm sorry that I'm not as Vulcan as you. I cannot be as precise as you, Miss Commander."

I frowned, "Annette the alcohol in your system is making you say things that aren't of your usual self. You should take your birthday indoors and watch a movie. Drink water and let time sober you."

Kiera grabbed Annette's hand trying to get her to move, "Let's head over to my apartment and we can watch a movie."

Annette yanked her hand out of Kiera's grip. I licked my lips, "I understand that you are incredibly angry at me for turning you away earlier."

That was brought to Kiera's attention. I noticed the flicker of confusion on Kiera's face. So Annette didn't tell Kiera what happened at the hanger. Annette gestured to herself, "On my birthday... You would rather be locked up with those stupid machines than deal with people."

That may be true but I have my moments. I took a deep breath before speaking, "If I recall... Weeks ago I did join you and Kiera for one last get out before accepting our duties for graduation. I accepted mine but did you accept yours? We are now of higher rank, Annette. Act like it."

Annette let out a frustrated huff, "It's always work with you now that we graduated. Live a little. Show some emotion."

Kiera shook her head, "Annette that was uncalled for."

The red head looked over at the smaller girl, "You are always holed up too."

My voice brought their attention back to me, "I do show emotion. I show more than any Vulcan and Vulcan hybrid. I would like to believe you feel I do not show enough emotion for your taste. I wanted to be alone tonight as you have previously mentioned of my hybrid heritage as a problem. Someone else have told me my heritage is a problem. Opposite of your views, he preferred if I showed no emotion."

I turned my attention to Kiera and apologized, "I am sorry you had to witness this petty fight. Please take her home as soon as possible to sober from the alcohol she had."

Kiera gave a weak nod. Annette looked to be in conflict with herself. Kiera grabbed her hand and started to tug on her hand. This time Annette didn't resist. I think I am going to fix all of the cruisers tonight...

* * *

My body curled up on the crawler underneath a cruiser. My eyes moved quickly underneath my lids. I felt the crawler move. I let out a gasp opening my eyes seeing the perpetrator who moved my crawler. Concerned brown eyes stared at my frantic eyes. I sat up rubbing my face, "I... I apologize."

The perpetrator knelt down in front of me, "What was it about this time?"

I licked my lips. The brown eyes noticed light sweat glistening on my face. I mumbled, "It's... It's nothing, Spock."

Spock frowned, "Don't lie to me."

I shook my head, "Vulcans can't lie, Spock. It's nothing... Really... It's the same as always whenever memories come up."

My older brother looked at the cruiser then the crawler, "You stayed here last night. Father wouldn't have him go near you."

He studied me as I looked over at my tool box. His eyes narrowed, "No something else happened. What happened?"

I glanced at my brother out of the corner of my eye, "I'm not good enough for a human friend either."

Spock's frown deepened. The older Vulcan reassured his younger sister, "You are unbelievably good enough."

His warm index finger hooked underneath my chin to move my face to him. His dark brown eyes stared into my hazel ones. His words came out, "You are top of your class and graduated with the rank of Commander. Despite your short stature, you overcame obstacles during combat. T'Saraphina anyone who does not have a proper thought process thinking you are not good enough are incredibly... Stupid."

A small smile was brought to my face. I pulled out of his light grip on my chin. I nudged him in the shoulder shaking my head, "Don't ever say stupid again. It's not... You. Say they are incredibly moronic."

A twitch of his lips went upward. Spock gave a light nod, "I'll remember that for future reference,"

Spock sat down next to my crawler resting his forearms on his knees. I turned to my tool box and instantly started to organize it. I mumbled, "Why are you here, Spock?"

Spock glanced at his younger sister who was concentrated on her tool box. He answered, "I am here simply to check on you. You said to give you a few hours and by the time a few hours came by it was only natural to think you were asleep."

My lips contorted into a small smirk, "I love you Spock."

Spock's brows knitted together. He sounded a little confused, "I love you too T'Saraphina but what does that have to do with anything?"

I finished up my tool box turning to him. I gently bumped my shoulder with his, "Want to go somewhere to eat? I know this great place for vegetarian food."

Spock's brows are still knitted, "You didn't answer my previous question but I'll answer yours. Yes, I would like to get something to eat."

I chuckled, "I love your mannerisms, Spock."

I stood up and he followed at my heels. I spoke up, "I just have to shower and change before we head out, okay?"

Spock nodded in understanding.

* * *

I nursed the cup of hot tea in my hands as we wait for our order to come. He stared at me as if I were to break the silence first. It's not going to work. I moved a few strands of hair behind my ear showing the Vulcan point. Spock let out a deep breath, "I hate when you do that."

A smile was brought to my face hidden by my tea cup. I gave him a wink, "You know I can go quiet for hours on end."

Spock couldn't help but roll his eyes. Spock decided to ask, "When are you going to Vulcan?"

I shrugged, "I briefly spoke to Captain Pike about it. I have not put in the time frame to go see mother and father."

Spock watched as I continued to take a sip of my tea. Spock asked his next question, "Can you go when the next break for cadets to go?"

I raised an eyebrow placing my teacup down. I asked in return, "Do you want to go back to Vulcan?"

Spock answered, "For your sake."

I let out a deep sigh, "Serock would be wise not to test a Star Fleet officer let alone a Vulcan Star Fleet officer."

Spock leaned closer on the table, "He is not the brightest of the Vulcans."

I nodded in agreement. Spock moved away from the table as the waitress placed our plates down. My stomach growled in response of the sight of food. Spock and I spoke simultaneously, "Thank you."

I picked up my rye bread filled with sprouts and vegetables. Before taking a bite, I commented on Spock, "You insult someone? That's new."

Spock moved his salad around, "There is much you do not know about me."

I coughed on my piece of sandwich. I patted my chest to clear the passageway. I cleared my throat getting a drink of my tea. I croaked, "Oh I know all about you dear brother. You have not changed in the slightest."

Spock scoffed eating his salad. We didn't say anything till both are done with food.


	5. U.S.S. Farragut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head for some R&R on Vulcan but need a ride to it so why not use the closest star ship, U.S.S Farragut.

Spock glanced behind me seeing the shuttle that is supposed to take me to a ship that is heading to Vulcan. I moved my head to block his view of the shuttle. I gave him a reassuring smile, "I know you are worried but I will be fine. Focus on your studies."

Spock's attention went towards me with brows knitted together. He pointed out the obvious, "You chose to go now during my schooling so I would not join you to Vulcan."

I chuckled, "Well yes but I feel you should focus on your studies instead of me. I promise I will be fine. I'll be with mother and father and if not with them I will be home."

My older brother's wary eyes looked at the shuttle then at me. He let out a deep breath, "Very well. I will be here upon on your return."

His hand went up with his index and his middle finger together going towards his thumb as his ring and pinky finger go the opposite way. I held up my hand returning the Vulcan salute. His words came out quiet, "Live long and prosper, T'Saraphina."

I stood up straight responding back, "Live long and prosper, Spock. I will be back, I promise."

Spock gave a nod. With that motion, I turned my heel towards the shuttle to take me to U.S.S. Farragut. The ship would be my way to and from Vulcan as they have a mission near by. Once seated on board, I noticed my brother standing in the same spot I left him. I shook my head at his over-protectiveness. I felt the shuttle lift from the ground. I took in a deep breath. Soon I will get to see mother and father again.

* * *

I hopped off the shuttle looking around at the busy shuttle bay of U.S.S. Farragut. A person decked in a mustard yellow uniform was speaking with his crew members. My eyes caught on the three embroidered stripes on his cuffs. I looked around noticing he is the only command person here whereas the rest are security or engineering department. I hoisted my pack over my shoulder heading towards the captain of this ship. I gave a smile once the captain was done speaking to a crew member. I thanked the man, "Thank you for allowing me to use your ship as a means of transport to my home planet, Captain."

The captain gave a smile, "It is no problem, Commander...?"

His smile dropped as he tried to figure out how to pronounce my name from the request. I gave him a small smile, "It's T'Saraphina but it's Sara."

I frowned in realization, "I apologize sir but I do not know your name. I failed to acquire it when I was told the U.S.S. Farragut would transport me."

The blond haired captain laughed, "No need to be overly formal, Commander. It's Captain Jon Jones."

I gave a light nod, "I apologize for being so overly formal as you would say. Now I must ask where is my quarters?"

Captain Jones hovered a hand behind me and used his other hand to gesture the way, "It would be this way."

The captain is a half step ahead of me while leading me to my guest quarters. The blond glanced behind him seeing my eyes venture at the mechanics ready for a crew member to use in the halls. He decided to break the silence, "What was it again? Your home planet?"

My eyes broke away from the mechanical features to green as clovers eyes. I answered, "I never mentioned what my home planet was but it is Vulcan."

The captain nodded in understanding, "Ah that explains your name. I came across a few Vulcans but they do not have same features as you. The had a ridge over their brows but everything else is the same."

I licked my lips. I answered trying to have no annoyance laced in my voice, "Those are Romulans, sir. We looks similar however we are not. They are more subjective to their emotions than Vulcans."

Captain Jones' mouth formed an 'O' shape and apologized, "I am sorry for not distinguishing between the two species."

I glanced to the side giving a light nod, "We are easily mistaken."

The captain stopped in front of a door. He gestured to it with an apologetic smile, "This is your temporary quarters. The lunch bay is on level 10 if you get hungry. I'll be on the bridge."

I gave a nod which the captain took this as a sign for his leave. I watched him leave the quarters level. I looked at my door and unclenched my jaw that I didn't realize I clenched. I ran my tongue over my teeth to help calm my nerves. The door swooshed open allowing me entrance. This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

I placed a few strands behind my ear. My finger tips lightly grazed against the pointed tip of my ear. The sound of a tray hitting against the hard plastic table drew my attention away from my book. A young looking female dressed in the science division dress sat down next to me. She adjusted her tray and grabbed her utensils. She looked up from her tray and gave a nervous smile, "I'm sorry do you mind if I sit here with you?"

I took a bite of my apple shaking my head. The young woman gave a smile and looked down at her food. I turned my attention back to my book. The woman glanced over and noticed the book in my hands. Her eyes widened, "You're reading ' _Salt to the Sea'_? I have been meaning to read that one. What is it about?"

My arched brow raised as I am trying to study the brunette woman beside me. I questioned, "You can read Vulcan?"

The brunette looked at her food using her fork to move her food around. She mumbled, "I studied languages of different species as a hobby of mine."

Both arched brows raised in surprise. I commented to her, "That is an impressive feat if I may add. To answer to your first question, yes I am reading ' _Salt to the Sea'_. I am sure you have read the summary of the book if you recognized the title."

Seeing as she had nothing else to say, I went straight back to my book. The young woman's voice interrupted me once more, "I just thought to make conversation as you are our guest aboard."

My eyes flickered to her sleeve cuff seeing she is the rank of ensign. I let out a deep breath bookmarking my book. I put my book to the side resting my chin in the palm of my hand. I asked, "What is your name, Ensign?"

Her stature instantly went straight, "I-I'm Elaine Carr."

I held out my free hand for her to shake, "No need for me to be formal but my name is T'Saraphina. Call me Sara for short."

Elaine nodded, "Mind me asking why are you on our ship, Sara?"

I smiled, "This ship is my means of transport to my home planet and as you figured out I know Vulcan."

The younger girl whispered, "So you're from Vulcan."

I laughed, "No need to whisper that. It's not like I'm an enemy or it is all that surprising that I'm a Vulcan."

My tongue grazed against my lips as a thought of being a Vulcan hybrid comes to mind. The girl noticed the ear points poking out of my hair. Elaine's eyes narrowed at me, "You hold much emotion behind your words and actions to be a Vulcan."

I sat up straight moving so my hair fall out of behind my ear hiding the points. I answered her invisible question, "I'm half Vulcan and half human."

That was all there needs to be said between the two of us. Elaine's face grew into an emotion of understanding. I stood up grabbing my book, "I'll best be ready as I am sure we are close to Vulcan."

Elaine's eyes and face fell. She could pick up the discussion of being a half breed is sensitive to the older woman. Lately the topic of being a Vulcan hybrid is a touchy subject. My thumb and index finger press slightly against the middle of my forehead and pull apart from each other while staying in contact with my forehead. Can I already be on Vulcan already?


	6. Family Time Minus Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home and Family Dinner.

Amanda Grayson opened her arms for her incoming daughter. I hugged the same height woman. I breathed in her scent of roses and hint of vanilla. I visibly relaxed against her arms. My voice came out as a whisper, "I miss you mother."

Amanda raised a questioning brow not visible to her daughter. Unfortunately Sarek, father of Spock and T'Saraphina noticed. My father's deep tone caught my attention, "T'Saraphina."

I pulled away from mother turning around seeing my father standing on the steps of our home. I was able to get U.S.S. Farragut to beam me down at least to the front steps of my home. My human emotion ran through me and I dropped my pack. I ran up the steps hugging my startled father. Amanda couldn't help but smile in happiness. Sarek undid his fingers when his daughter ran and hug his person. His hands are in the air as if he was surrendering. I rubbed my face into his long cloak feeling the warmth radiate from him. I whispered to him, "Thank you father for what you did to Serock."

Sarek slowly let his arms down and placed them around his daughter. His lips found the top of my head. He whispered against my onyx hair, "He won't be bothering you, my daughter."

I looked up at him beaming, "That is good news!"

Sarek couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips inch upward. I pulled away from my father and quickly went down the steps grabbing my pack. My face beamed at my parents, "What do we have planned while I'm here? I will be here for a week before I'm due back to Star Fleet."

Amanda lightly grabbed her daughter's bicep to guide her towards their home, "Well we could do something tomorrow. It's almost dusk and I made some sesame watercress salad for dinner."

The man of the family waited till the two women walked ahead of him to follow. His hands clasped together hidden in his long robe sleeves. I glanced over at my mother, "My room or at least Spock's room is still available I presume?"

Amanda gave her daughter reassurance, "We never touched either of your rooms. It is still the same way when you left for the academy."

I blew at my full blunt bangs, "That feels like it's been years since then."

Sarek narrowed his eyes at his daughter. Sarek interjected to the conversation between mother and daughter, "It has been exactly 2 years since you departed for Star Fleet Academy."

I nodded in agreement, "That is fact, father. I was merely saying as an Earth phrase."

Sarek glanced at his wife who gave a nod as if their daughter spoke the truth. He never suspected her to lie over the saying in the first place as Vulcans can never lie. He just never knows with his daughter. As his daughter put it when she was a child, she would fluff the truth. He doubts she still does it. Amanda released her daughter's arm before commanding her, "Go put your pack away and I'll have dinner on the table."

I gave a nod to my mother and disappeared into the hall leading to Spock's and mine room. I opened the door revealing overstuffed bookcases fillled with English and Vulcan books. My small bed which would be referred to a full bed by Earth standards is made with a deep forest green comforter and sheets. I placed my pack on my chair that is tucked into my desk. Something caught my eye on my desk written in Vulcan. I raised my eyebrows picking up the piece of paper. It read:  _You must do the things you think you cannot do by Eleanor Roosevelt._  I flipped the paper and my eyes soften. It is a picture of Spock, mother, father and I. I am wearing my red cadet uniform that I was able to get after being accepted into Star Fleet Academy. I was going to go through the engineering track. It's a different science than what Vulcans go for. Spock looked to be not smiling like father. Father was not pleased at the time with me for not even applying for Vulcan Science Academy. Spock was finishing up with his Vulcan training before thinking of any career path. Mother was smiling with me. She obviously looked elated that I found something I enjoy. A deep voice brought me back to reality, "We are ready for dinner now, T'Saraphina."

I instantly slammed the photo back onto my desk turning around seeing my father standing in the doorway. His perfectly angled eyebrow raised up into his forehead. I pulled myself away from the desk giving him a nod, "Let's eat, shall we?"

Sarek looked over to the desk. His eyes looked over to his daughter's retreating figure then back at the desk. His feet gravitated towards the desk. His long fingers grabbed the object bringing up for inspection. He read the quote then turned it around seeing the photo. His other hand lightly touched the photo as remembering the memory. Sarek was upset for his daughter choosing a different path than he envisioned her but he was still proud of her. His son did not mention anything about his start at Star Fleet Academy and neither did his daughter. The older male Vulcan placed the photo back on the desk and exited his daughter's room. He must gather information about her and Spock's time at Star Fleet Academy.

* * *

Amanda sat at the right end of the table whereas Sarek sat opposite of her. I sat across an empty seat that is normally Spock's. I munched on a few pieces of watercress before my father decided to clear his throat. Amanda raised her eyesbrows as to question her husband. Sarek questioned his youngest, "How was your academia at Star Fleet Academy?"

I patted my mouth with a napkin. I replied, "It was good. I graduated in top of my class and recently promoted. I would start teaching after the school break."

Sarek nodded accepting his daughter's answer. Amanda decided to add in her question, "How is Spock?"

I moved my salad around my plate thinking of my answer. I collected my thoughts and answered, "He is doing well. He is adjusting to the academy. Spock has no problems."

Amanda gave a small smile, "I'm glad both of my children are doing well in Star Fleet."

I sighed, "Knowing Spock he will surpass me and gain the rank of Captain in no time."

Sarek kept quiet as his wife scolded their daughter for him, "Nonsense, T'Saraphina. You and your brother are equal in intelligence."

Sarek gave a very light nod in affirmation. The father of two hybrids couldn't help but feel really proud of his daughter. It's different for women as they are slightly looked down upon. Sarek added in, "If it is any consolidation I would as your mother tried to do to me many times before make a bet with you. Spock would graduate and soon will be promoted to Commander in Star Fleet."

Amanda hid her smile behind her fork wielding hand. I eyed my father seeing if he said what he said. I licked my lips. I challenged, "Okay. If you lose then I want to show you what I work on in Star Fleet and what makes me happy. If I lose then I... I will finish the Vulcan training."

Amanda looked between her daughter and husband surprised. Sarek knowing the bet of if she loses that is not where her heart lies would never force her to go through the Vulcan training. He couldn't then and couldn't now. Surprising his wife more, Sarek agreed to the terms. Amanda stood up and interjected, "Sarek! You cannot possibly agree to that. You know she doesn't want to purge all emotion and fully go the Vulcan way. We gave her that decision-."

I interrupted my mother, "It's fine mother. I know what I am getting myself into when I proposed the winning results. Now I'll like to excuse myself from the table. I feel rather tired from the travel."

Sarek's eyes never once broke away from Amanda's. Sarek's voice traveled quietly, "You are excused."

I stood up placing my napkin near my plate and left the table.

* * *

Sarek stood up from his spot grabbing his plate and his daughter's. Amanda grabbed hers and followed her husband to the kitchen. Amanda snapped at her husband, "What was that back there, Sarek?"

Sarek threw away any scraps into the trash can. As he straightened himself he looked into his waiting wife's eyes. Sarek answered, "I would never make her go through with it unless she really would want to. I would know if she would mean she would want to go through it. She faltered in proposing what would happen if she lost."

Amanda let out a deep breath giving a little glare to Sarek, "I thought you were really going to do that to her."

Sarek placed the dishes in the sink shaking his head, "I would never, Amanda."

Amanda felt relieved in knowing her husband wouldn't force their youngest in something they were against at adolescence. She wouldn't know what she would do if part of her daughter's personality left her.


	7. Act Vulcan, Just Act Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina met some old acquaintances from her younger years. She spent time with her mother through the Vulcan daily market. Not that eventful day but a lot of irritation and some lies.

The mother of two lightly hooked her arm with her daughter's. Their feet carried them through the city's market. Some Vulcans who grew up with the mother's children stopped and stared at the hybrid who walked with the human. My eyes refused to meet any of the childhood bullies. Amanda looked over at her youngest and asked, "Is there something bothering you T'Saraphina?"

I bit the inside of my cheek knowing I cannot lie. And if I do fluff the truth, my mother would instantly know. She had the knack for it whenever I fluffed it as a child. I looked at the residing Vulcans looking at crafts, food, and materials. I spoke softly, "Am I good enough?"

The human mother's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and concern. Her voice came out as motherly, "You would have to explain that in more depth."

Amanda paused her movement to stop at a food stall. Her brown eyes scanned at the selection. It was not easy to adjust to a vegetarian lifestyle but she thought she did well enough. I glanced at my brunette mother before speaking, "I am half human and half Vulcan."

Amanda picked up a couple heads of lettuce as well as some tomatoes. She nodded, " That is correct."

Continuing on I spoke quietly, "Being a half breed shows I am not good to be a human nor a Vulcan."

Amanda stopped grabbing a couple of bean sprouts and looked at her conflicted daughter. I looked away and started to play with a loose string of my sweater. My mother made Spock and I sweaters before we finished our schooling on Vulcan. Amanda studied the young hybrid before speaking, "You are more than good enough as a human nor as a Vulcan. What brought this on?"

I shook my head letting out a deep breath, "Do not worry about it, mother. I… I already spoke to Spock about this."

Amanda frowned. A cough from a Vulcan who was running the stand brought to Amanda's attention. Amanda gave a weak smile nodding, "Sorry about that. Here you go."

She gave the Vulcan the money for the vegetables. Her arm wove with her daughter's once more to lead the way. The brunette didn't like her daughter's answer and decided to probe some more. Amanda tried to pry out more information, "You aren't telling me the full truth, my child. There is something of a great deal to bother you to ask such questions."

I shook my head, "Nevermind mother. "

My mother brought up Spock, "You went to Spock about this problem and we both know he is more attuned to logic than emotions."

I looked over at my mother out of the corner of my eye. She made a good point. I let out a little groan. I sighed, "Fine. I have this human friend in Star Fleet which I am pretty sure we should still be friends. She called me a problem due to my Vulcan heritage. I know I cannot fully embrace the wide range of emotions and logical thinking would present itself. We had an argument after I saved her from a future problem."

Amanda couldn't help but ask, "What was this future problem?"

I let out a short deep breath through my nose before answering, "The guy was a jerk and she obviously did not want the attention he was giving her. So I pinched him."

My mother's lips tugged upward slightly at the last sentence. Amanda patted my hand, "I'm glad you protected your friend."

I frowned, "She wasn't appreciative like you are. She stormed off in anger but she was also intoxicated. Alcohol interrupts the-."

My mother interrupted me, "I understand how alcohol works, T'Saraphina."

I stuck out my bottom lip in a little pout. Amanda stirred her daughter to a different part of the market. My face removed any sight of pout and became impassive. Amanda noticed the difference in her daughter's facial expressions. Amanda's brows knitted together in confusion. An emotionless female voice caught Amanda's attention as it was addressed towards to her child, "T'Saraphina."

I gave a light nod, "T'Aerial."

T'Aerial's nose was tilted higher whenever she talks to someone who is under her. The taller female Vulcan inquired, "Didn't you enlist into Star Fleet Academy instead of Vulcan Science Academy?"

Once again I nodded while answering, "I did in fact enlist into Star Fleet Academy. I graduated with the rank of Commander in Engineering."

The short black haired Vulcan sneered, "Your path isn't logically sound for someone of your stature. I would think a person of your stature would follow the Vulcan way and take in logic."

I could feel my mother wanting to say something to intervene. I squared my shoulders before responding, "I felt Star Fleet was the best fit for someone of my stature. My father believed it as well."

A recognizable woman who I knew as a child walked up to T'Aerial. She spoke to T'Aerial without a glance to my mother and I, "T'Aerial… Stonn and Serock is waiting for us by the academy."

I raised my angled eyebrows in surprise. Amanda knew not to get into the affairs of her children. She tapped my hand to gain my attention. She spoke softly, "I'll be down there, T'Saraphina."

I saw where she was gesturing and gave her a nod. I piped up, "It's nice to see you too, T'Pring."

I know for a fact Spock and T'Pring do not communicate telepathically like they should. Hell, even Serock and I didn't communicate. I refused to after that incident. My mind pieced two and two together and figured the two Vulcan women are in some sort of relationship with the mentioned males. T'Pring glanced over at my person, "Oh it's you, T'Saraphina."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her tone. My voice came out void, "It will be best if I leave as you two have prior plans scheduled. I must tend to my mother."

T'Pring stayed silent but T'Aerial spoke up with disgust, "Your human mother."

I felt a twitch in my right hand. T'Pring grabbed her friend's bicep, "It is not wise to create conflict, T'Aerial."

T'Pring was able to pull away T'Aerial and head to their lovers. I mumbled under my breath, "I thought for a second I would have to punch sense into that woman."

I looked around for my mother and saw she was staring at some crafts at a stall. I met up with her. Amanda asked, "How did it go?"

I gritted my teeth, "Swell, mother. T'Pring was there."

Amanda paused looking up at her daughter with surprise. I felt my shoulders sag a little. My fingers masaged my temples while groaning, "She mentioned Serock. The two were meeting with Stonn and Serock at the academy. By their body language and tone of voice the two are infatuated with the men."

Amanda's eyes glanced at her youngest. She pointed out, "You are not bonded with Serock anymore."

I licked my lips, "It's not official till we both are in ponn faar. Father asked for him not to come and the ritual would be annulled. However despite father being in the high council, I know for fact the high council would want Serock and I to continue with the ritual and do it ourselves."

My mother gave a small smile turning towards me, "Believe it or not. Your father made sure it was annulled. No need to do Kal-if-fee. So whoever you choose to spend your life with is up to you and he would not have to fight with Serock to the death."

I tilted my head, "How come he didn't do that with T'Pring and Spock? We both know him and her do not communicate at all and I know she is seeing Stonn."

The brunette answered my question, "Your arranged marriage was different due to the incidents with Serock. T'Pring has not and I am sure cannot harm Spock. Spock wouldn't harm her either. When it comes to his ponn faar, he would have to meet with her and go through whichever ritual the two are destined to take."

I placed my hand on my chest in heartache for my brother. I sombered, "I feel horrible for Spock to have to go through that. I would think it would affect his attempts to have a relationship with whoever he chooses."

Amanda nodded in agreement, "It may be so but we will not know till something in his path happens. Now we must be going. Your father should be home from his duties."

My mother held out her arm and I hooked mine with hers. She led me through the Vulcan crowd to head home. I just hope Serock does not hear of me being on the planet. That would be disastrous.


	8. One of Many Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and Daughter talk about the difficulties of being a child of two worlds. T'Saraphina annoys Spock on their one of many calls through the P.A.D.D. but he was being a jerk so he deserved it.

"T'Saraphina"

I looked up from my book seeing my father standing on a couple of steps of the foyer. His hands clasped behind his back as his face is stoic as always. I placed my bookmark inside my book. He stepped down a couple of steps before stating, "Let's go on a walk."

I raised my angled eyebrow but stood up and walked up to his position anyways. I asked, "You are able to break away from the high council?"

My father's brown eyes stared down at my person. Barely noticeable but he gave a nod. Sarek turned away and started walking. My bangs bounced a little due to me rushing up the steps to catch up to him. I could not help but ask, "Why is it that you wanted to go for a walk with me?"

His tone of voice came out light, "You are here visiting and it is logical for a parent to spend time with their child."

My head bobbed in understanding. A couple of animals chased each other once we were outside. My father's voice gathered my attention, "Your mother told me you ran into a couple of women you knew as a child."

I could not hold back my groan. Sarek's left brow raised up as if to figure out why a person would make that noise. I answered, "They were hardly childhood friends. T'Pring as you know is Spock's bond. T'Aerial is just someone who does not like me nor Spock and sees mother as a disability."

Sarek's brows knitted together. This reminded him of when Spock was a child and he got into a fight. Of course this was when he protected his younger sister from harm and protect himself as well. Etched on his lips was a frown. He remembered the fight between himself and Amanda over Vulcan way and human emotions. Sarek broke the silence, "I presume your emotions showed."

I shook my head surprising my father. Answering to my father's brief surprise, "I hid my emotions till they were not present. I was ready to inflict bodily harm to T'Aerial due to how she spoke about mother. I cannot comprehend how someone is hateful to mother."

Sarek glanced down at his daughter, "One may feel threatened from someone who can show emotion freely."

I could sense his eyes digging a hole into my head. I mumbled, "I am yet half Vulcan and I feel I am suppressed with logic."

I felt my father's long finger tap my chin. He spoke clearly, "Do not mumble. You have shown a great more emotion than your brother Spock. It may be your physiology."

I narrowed my eyes at my father. I understand my father may not say the best of words as he handled with Spock more when we were children. I stated, "You are stating it is due to me being a female. Yes females have more emotion on Earth but I fail to see how it is linked to me."

Sarek stopped on a hill near our home. I looked around seeing some foliage and rocks nestled next to each other. Spock and I would play on this very hill playing an Earth game of hide and seek. My mother thought it would be great to occupy our time while she cleaned our home and cook. Sarek explained, "You are more connected to your emotions like your mother. You spent majority of your time with your mother and Spock. It is as you say rubbed off on you."

He made a good point about my emotions. I let out a deep breath, "However father it is logically sound to show my suppressed emotion self than my usual self. The two selves go back and forth in conflict."

The greying Vulcan turned to his daughter. He asked, "What do you feel is your true self?"

My lips went into a firm line, "I am a Vulcan but yet I am a human. Both are who I am and yet they are in conflict. The two are my true self."

The older Vulcan gave a light nod to my reasoning of logic. He spoke quietly, "You are a child of two worlds."

My hearing picked up on his words and I couldn't help but feel my shoulders slump lightly. It has always revolved around that. A child of two worlds. That saying shows what I am going through is either a sad excuse or it is the logical reasoning for my genetic makeup between two conflicting worlds. To me I feel the saying is just an excuse for the inner conflict as the council expects me to be Vulcan but yet I cannot as emotions surge through me. Sarek looked down at his daughter studying her features. His daughter's lips seemed to pull into a firm line. He can sense the discomfort of the conversation and decided to change the topic, "I spoke to Spock earlier."

I looked up at my father seeing his light calculating gaze. I hummed, "Hmm?"

Sarek broke eye contact and looked where the highway is starting to fill due to duties being done. From our position, you can barely hear the motors of the vehicles buzz. Sarek continued, "He mentioned you have deceived him into coming here yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "Spock needs to find priority in his studies rather than protecting me from Serock. I can protect myself if it comes down to it. I do have Vulcan and Star Fleet combat training."

Sarek's eyes glided over to his long black haired child who could be Spock's twin but the two children are only a year apart. Sarek's voice hardened slightly, "He would not go near you. I would see to it."

My hazel eyes met with my father's browns. I couldn't help but feel a tug of my lips going upward. I gave a light nod agreeing, "I also have my father who is in the Vulcan High Council to protect me if needs to be."

I could see protectiveness as well as the human saying of damn straight shining in his eyes. Sarek broke from my eye contact and looked at the skies. I blinked seeing the sun is setting. Sarek turned around to head back home, "We must be heading back. Your mother should be cooking a meal for tonight."

I couldn't help but smile. Chasing down my father, I looped my arm around his robed arm giving it a little tug. His eyes looked down at me which I was smiling big. I spoke softly, "I love you father."

His other hand unclasped with his captured hand. The free hand lightly touch the top of my head giving it a light run through my locks. We both used to do this when I was a child and latched onto him. He didn't mind it after he got used to it. His words came out quietly, "I love you my child."

I beamed as we trekked down the path back home.

* * *

I held my P.A.D.D in my hands. The face of a black haired Vulcan with similar features stare right back at me. Spock learned something from Captain Pike that shouldn't happen with his sister. I let out a groan, "Spock I gained the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Other officers shortened it to Commander. It is a mouth full to say Lieutenant Commander all the time. Sorry I should of told you instead of automatically shortened it."

Our parents are in dining room enjoying a cup of tea whereas I'm in the living room dealing with my older brother. Spock's voice came through the speaker, "I find it interesting that you lied to me about your promoted rank."

I huffed, "I did  **not**  lie, Spock. Vulcans can never lie, you... you nimwit. I only told part of the truth which is  **not**  lying."

Spock opened his mouth about to retort but I interrupted, "I only told a half-truth. Now is that all you really called for?"

Spock's lips went into a firm line, "I believe you used a derogatory word against me."

I breathed out, "You're incredible.'

My brother's face looked to be not comprehending what I mean by that. I called over to our mother, "Mother, Spock would like to speak to you."

I saw his mouth open and close once our mother came into view of his P.A.D.D screen. Amanda smiled, "Oh Spock you look wonderful."

I stuck my tongue out at my brother before handing the P.A.D.D to our mother. I hopped off the chair heading towards the kitchen. A deep voice stopped me in my step, "You should not resort to name calling, T'Saraphina."

I turned my head to see my father sitting at the table. His brown eyes stared down at my person. I turned my head mumbling, "He started it. He should of known."

My father answered back, "You are correct. He should of known that you can never tell a lie. However, you should of told him of your true rank."

My shoulders sagged down as I glanced at my father. I held back a groan, "It was a mouth full and the officers of Star Fleet know of my ranking by my insignia. Humans shorten words and phrases to fill up the air more with other words, Father. I apologize for not mentioning the humans' way of shorthanding words and phrases as they would call it."

Sarek didn't say another word as he took his daughter's words in. The father and daughter could hear Spock trying to stop the mother of the household gushing over him in his uniform reds. I turned my heel into the kitchen. I mumbled, "Serves him right for being a little jerk."

Sarek's angled eyebrows rose at the words that came out of his daughter's mouth. The two siblings always picked on each other as children going into their adult years. If there was no advanced words humans do not use or the speech pattern of a Vulcan existing in the two's speech then he would see them as normal human siblings bantering back and forth. He watched as his daughter took a bite of an apple heading back to Amanda and the P.A.D.D. I leaned over our mother's shoulder giving a wave to Spock, "I'll see you tomorrow now go back to studying you jerk."

I reached over our mother and pressed the end button before Spock had another word. Amanda looked up at her daughter, "That wasn't needed."

I huffed, "He didn't need to be a jerk."

Amanda gave her daughter a look and spoke, "It takes two to tango, T'Saraphina."

My lips went into a firm lip, "He started it."

Sarek decided to insert his comment, "Actually my daughter, you started it."

I couldn't help but release a groan.


	9. I Don't Time For This. Not. One. Bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette comes back to apologize but it didn't go as planned for her. Spock and T'Saraphina are reunited and spend some sibling time. Spock finds out the truth about T'Saraphina and Serock when it comes to a specific event.

I fixed my grey uniform which became slightly wrinkled due to sitting on the shuttle. The ride back to the U.S.S. Farragut was uneventful as well as the ride back to Earth. A tall black bowl cut Vulcan stood not far from the shuttle dressed in his reds. A smile reached my lips, "Spock!"

Spock unclasped his hands from behind his back to steady himself when I ran to hug him. I nuzzled my face into his uniform. I breathed out, "I missed you."

Spock slowly wrapped his arms around his younger sister. Spock's voice lightly rumbled out, "In order for someone to miss someone-."

I interrupted him, "Shut up Spock."

Spock's lips went into a firm line. He looked around seeing other cadets and officers milling around the field and docking bay for shuttles. Spock lightly nudged my back to gain my attention. I looked up in response. He answered my unspoken inquiry, "Let's get something to eat. I am sure you are famished."

Right on cue, my stomach growled. I released my older brother. I adjusted my duffel-bag over my shoulder, "So how has your studies been?"

Spock started walking and I followed him. Spock answered, "It has been satisfactory."

He changed the topic to me, "How was your leave on Vulcan?"

I narrowed my eyes when I heard his tone. I let out a huff, "I didn't see him, thankfully. I did however see T'Pring and T'Aerial."

Spock glanced down at his younger sister hearing the distaste in her tone. Spock was about to ask but I interrupted him, "T'Pring is seeing Stonn. Serock is already seeing T'Aerial. I knew they would make a perfect fit."

Spock stopped walking making me walk into his back. I rubbed my nose with my free hand, "Why did you stop all the sudden?"

Spock could feel his ears burn in embarrassment. He tried to contact T'Pring through the bond they have. Of course she never answered him when he prodded his mind towards hers. This could be very serious when it comes to Pon Farr. His mind started working overtime as he had to think of alternatives if T'Pring refuses to marry him. He knows that the bond between his little sister and that  **man**  isn't fully annulled. It is annulled in council's eyes but when it comes to Pon Farr... Well his sister is going to have to either fight for it herself or choose a person to fight for her. Luckily neither of them have awoken their Pon Farr's or so he thinks. I moved around my older brother seeing his face a little disgruntled. I asked, "You're worried, aren't you?"

Spock met his sister's hazel eyes. I looked away from him, "Let's talk somewhere private."

This made his brows narrowed in suspicion. I started to walk ahead of Spock but he grabbed my wrist. He whispered lowly, "Did you go through with it?"

I could feel my throat close up. Spock could see a green hue dust upon his sister's cheeks. I tried to swallow but it wasn't helping. My eyes wandered around the courtyard to see if anyone is near. I spoke so quietly that I am sure Spock had a hard time hearing, "I did. It happened before I left for Star Fleet."

I wiggled my wrist out of his grip and started walking ahead of him. Spock jogged to catch up with me. He looked down at his little sister seeing the green hue darkened. Spock could feel his mouth go dry. His sister experienced Pon Farr before him and somehow Serock is still alive. He should of died in the Kal-if-fee. It isn't comprehending in Spock's mind. I answered his unspoken question while adjusting my duffel-bag strap, "He... He was defeated, yes. I saw... I saw T'Aerial there as part of his party. I heard around she administered something in his blood stream to make him fake his death."

Spock listened intently as the news. He had no doubt that T'Aerial and Serock already synced their minds and bonded. Unfortunately, the female Vulcan hybrid suffered with the Pon Farr and had to arrange a Kal-if-fee as she didn't want the man in the first place. Spock clenched his fists behind him. His jaw is locked at the thought what Serock has done to his sister. This might be what their father felt when he found out when Spock brought his sister home beaten. I whispered, "I didn't tell any of you as I was ashamed of having to go through that. Of having..."

I stopped walking which made Spock stop as well. The Sun shone in the courtyard but not reaching the two. My grip on my strap tightened. The whites of my knuckles started to show. A light chill ran up my spine due to the shade. I clenched my teeth to stop any emotion that is surfacing. Spock placed a hand on my shoulder, "It was only natural that it was triggered."

I shoved Spock's hand off my shoulder. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't help but feel rage start to build in me. Glaring at the statue ahead of us, I cleared up the misconception, "It wasn't triggered by  **that**. I found out that it was triggered by a..."

I took a deep breath before I fully give in to my emotion. I do love emotions, no really I do. I just have to keep them in check at times. I continued, "A microbe that was administered in my drink when... When Serock wanted to 'talk'. I was weary at first but I took the drink to be polite in front of his parents."

I closed my eyes feeling ashamed. I breathed out, "I had maybe a few more years before I awaken it... It isn't fair."

Spock studied the younger Vulcan hybrid. He hoped that his sister had a few more years but now she has to do something every seven to satisfy the need and that's hard when you do not have a mate. Spock did the unthinkable to Vulcans but thinkable to his human side. He grabbed my person and pulled me to his chest. I bit my lip to hide the sound of a cry. I gave in to my emotions. Spock could feel the tinier Vulcan hybrid's body shake. Spock placed his chin on top of my head and watched as far away passerbys walk in every direction. He found it lucky that they stopped underneath an overhang of a building. Not many would walk this way unless they have to sit down at the bench which is not likely. He figured this is the reason why his younger sister stopped underneath here. I pulled away looking away from him. The heel of my right palm wiped any evidence of tears. Spock suggested, "Let's get something to eat like we originally planned."

Spock knew the act of Pon Farr is secretive between each Vulcan. He wouldn't bring it up again unless it happens then he would have to figure something for his sister. He would never want her to die due to a failed Pon Farr. I adjusted my bag once more holding out my free hand, "You lead the way."

Spock gave a light nod and led the way to the restaurant of his choosing.

* * *

I stared at the popcorn ceiling of my apartment. Too many thoughts run through my mind. Too many for a Vulcan to organize and sort through. I huffed rolling to my side staring at my alarm clock. The red LCD light numbers shone bright on my face. It read: 22:30. I lightly rubbed my face. Sleep is not coming easy tonight. I groaned in frustration getting out of my bed. Well might as well make some warm milk to try to get me to sleep. My feet padded against the plush grey carpet heading to the kitchen. Grabbing the milk and a mug, a knock was sounded against the front door. My arched brows furrowed in confusion on who would be here this late at night. I placed my milk back in the fridge so it doesn't spoil. I mumbled, "Who would be coming at this hour?"

I stopped in front of my door slowly and quietly opening a drawer of my hallway dresser. My thing fingers clasped around a phaser. I slowly pulled it out setting it to stun. I do not want to harm the visitor. I unlocked my door slowly opening it with my phaser hidden from view. I blinked when I recognized the person standing on my front step. The person is actively avoiding my questioning gaze. Studying the person's body language with the hand holding the opposite arm, I could tell they feel ashamed and guilty. The person's voice interrupted my new train of thought, "Can... Can I come in, Sara?"

I straightened my posture with a light tilt to my head. I asked, "What are you doing here at 10 at night? If you came here to apologize or tell me to fix my 'problem' then that can wait till morning."

The red head's eyes shifted downwards. She started, "I am sor-."

A male voice interrupted her, "T'Saraphina I had a feeling you were up."

My eyes flickered from the red head to the bowl cut haired man. My brows knitted together in even more confusion. His brown eyes met mine and I am sure mine held the ultimate question, what are you doing here. He somehow always knew when I am troubled. The male looked over at the red head in response her eyes widened. His head tilted a little with his eyes glancing over at me. He unlaced his two index fingers but kept the rest of his hand laced together and gestured over to Annette. I nodded. The one who he was gesturing to interrupted sweater wearing man and I's silent conversation, "Hello I am standing right here. You sir interrupted me."

I frowned with my eyes flickering over at the red head. My voice came out tightly, "Annette you will not speak to my brother that way with that tone. Now Spock what are you doing  **here**  at this hour?"

Spock looked over at Annette thinking this might be the human who made his sister feel inadequate. Spock answered, "I felt you were having trouble sleeping and thought to give you company. It is only logical to help my little sister in a time of need."

Annette looked between my brother and I. Annette decided to open her mouth, "He is worse than you."

Spock frowned looking over at me, "You talked about me?"

I answered Spock, "I spoke of you to tell her what a true Vulcan is like. She asked about you."

I switched my attention to the red head, "Annette I would like you to go home. I know when it comes to apologizing about something you continue to disregard the other person's feelings and continue on what you were doing previously."

Spock stepped forward asking, "You are the one who thought T'Saraphina is not up to your standards, correct?"

Annette's face started to turn red from either anger or embarrassment. Annette tried fighting for her defense, "I did not mean it, Sara. I.. You... It is frustrating."

My brother studied the red head's features. I could tell by Spock's stance in this situation that his protectiveness is starting to show. I relaxed my phaser wielding hand placing it on the hallway dresser to my left. Spock was about to say something but I grabbed his wrist pulling him inside my apartment. I ended the conversation, "I think we are done here, Annette. I would never be the person you want me to be nor could I. I will always have light emotions to no emotions. You can find a  **human**  friend who can do that or another alien species. I know Orion women are up to par. Try there. Now good night."

I moved away from the door and closed it. Spock looked down at my person, "You did not need to do that."

I gave him a light glare putting my phaser away, "Neither did you. I think I am tired now. I am going to bed. You can sleep on the couch tonight and leave tomorrow or head back to your dorm. The decision is yours, Spock."

I left my brother in the front hallway heading to my bedroom. Spock watched his sister leave him and heard his sister's bedroom door shut. He let out a deep breath. He knew that she is annoyed and possibly angry at him and the red headed woman. Spock couldn't help but feel that his sister may need him tonight to talk or stay up with. He thought he could not complain as now his sister can fall asleep. His eyes wandered to the front door where he saw the red headed woman stand. His jaw clench. People of any species unless they are conflicting hybrids would never understand what him and his sister go through. His feet took him to the plush couch and sat down. Mentally he chastised himself for letting an emotion show through. He let out a deep breath once more and decided to lay down. He would have to attend his classes tomorrow. Spock slowly closed his eyes and soon he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I mentally cursed and got out of bed once again. I walked back to the kitchen but stopped mid way seeing my brother laying down without a pillow or blanket. How rude of me to not offer any of the essentials to go to bed. I let my anger get to me and didn't think of anything else. I quietly opened the hallway closet pulling out a blanket and an extra pillow. Closing it with my hip, I started to where my brother is laying. I slowly and softly lifted his head to place the pillow underneath him. I let out a quick breath as my brother didn't wake up. I unfolded the blanket and let it fall softly on his prone form. This is one of the many times that I done this to him. He would be studying late at his desk or in the living room of our childhood home. I would find him like that and made sure he was comfortable. I gave a small smile and a light yawn before heading back to my bed to fall asleep.


	10. Ideas are Strengthen by Japanese Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea for a simulator... Oh, and a place to gather thoughts and tranquility!

I rubbed my forehead as I looked at all of the cadet's papers. I regret giving them a written paper to do on the warp core care of the Constitution-class star ships. Counting how many papers I received mentally, I did not hear the door open and close letting in a person. The person's pace picked up when he found the person he was looking for. A small smile embraced his usual stern face. He stopped inches away from the person's desk. I mumbled to myself, "I really do regret this."

With his brows raised, the person's voice was laced with slight excitement, "I came up with an idea."

I was too absorbed in reading the paper in my hands that the voice startled me. I could feel my heart race against the bottom half of my rib cage. My eyes instantly met excited browns. I asked in disbelief, "Spock? Are you ill? Do I need to take you to the Medical hospital?"

Spock's face instantly steeled itself into its usual sternness. I raised my brows. Spock answered, "No that is not needed as I am not sick. I am perfectly healthy, T'Saraphina."

My tongue lightly touched the puckered tip of my top lip. One brow went down and only one of my brows stayed up in question. I asked, "What is this idea you came up with?"

Spock fixed his red cadet uniform shirt and stood up straight. Spock did look around the classroom of his sister's to ensure no one would hear his idea before fully entering. Illogical thinking that any of the cadets or anyone else would be able to follow his way of thinking. Spock glanced down what I had in front of me and in my hands before speaking, "There is no simulation for the command division. There are many for science and engineering but none for command. I thought on this idea to find out any flaws and found none. Command division cadets do not understand the critical thought process and understanding when placed in an impossible situation."

I listened to his idea. I slowly gave a nod and placed the paper down. My fingers laced together as I leaned on my desk waiting to hear more. Spock took my body language to continue, "I can develop a simulation that has a no-win situation. It would help assess a person's character and their capabilities when put in a no-win situation. This simulation would help benefit professors."

My mind thought over his words. A small smile was graced on my lips. I couldn't help laugh lightly, "I see why you were excited to tell me this idea. I would like to think this is a wonderful idea. It's sound. When are you going to work on it?"

Spock looked away for a moment. He spoke steadily, "Previously mentioned, T'Saraphina, I thought of this idea and found no flaws but what I did not mention was I am still in process of formulating equations."

I got up from my seat, "Do you have any previous plans today?"

Spock's brows knitted together, "I was going to-."

I smiled big which is not like a Vulcan to. I placed the papers in my desk and grabbed my brother's brother, "Perfect! We are going to go somewhere where I would like to think you would like."

Spock tried to stop the female Vulcan hybrid, "T'Saraphina I do have something planned."

I glanced behind me as I dragged my older brother out of my classroom. I stuck out my tongue, "I promise you'll love it."

Last time his sister said that... It was when she wanted to play on the trampoline at their Aunt's home on Earth. Spock did enjoy it for being a child. He would never tell his sister that he loved it. Being able to feel the weightlessness for a brief moment was exhilarating.

* * *

Spock and my Star Fleet hats rest upon our heads. I bit inside my cheek seeing my older brother being uncomfortable at the closeness of the person next to him. This was the only way that was free for Star Fleet cadets and officers to get around. Unfortunately he was sandwiched between myself and a rowdy young cadet. He was younger than us by a long shot. He must be fresh from Earth high school. Spock closed his eyes from annoyance. I hate using my rank over someone but to save this kid from being nerve pinched as I know it is coming. My voice came out authoritative and calm, "Cadet. Act like you are a part of Star Fleet and not a child."

The child paused in teasing his friend and looked for the owner. His eyes rested on me who was wearing the grey uniform of an officer. His eyes flickered to my ranking then back to my face. He instantly sat down. I looked over at Spock and whispered, "I'll sit next to him and you'll sit by the window."

Spock's jaw unclenched. Spock gave the slightest shake of his head no. The bus driver announced a stop, "Pine Street."

I instantly stood up when I heard the name. I smiled big, "This is our stop!"

I grabbed my brother's hand and pulled him up. His height towered over me. The cadet and his friends noticed the difference between them and us. Our ears and eyebrows are hard to hide. Well unless you have my bangs then yes you can hide them. I dragged my brother off the bus giving my thanks to the driver. I held my hands in the air to show him the building that was in front of this stop. I asked, "So what do you think?"

Spock analyzed the building. His brows knitted and he asked, "A Japanese garden?"

I nodded. The warmth of the exhaust from the bus left leaving a nice breeze to cool our backs and legs. I pulled him up the steps of the wall protecting the garden. I called out to my brother, "Come on, I got someone for you to meet. She's really nice."

As the words came out of my mouth an elderly voice scolded, "You do not need to praise me, child."

Spock turned and saw a Japanese elderly woman. He could tell she may be in her 80s human years. I instantly let go of my brother's hand and gave a light bow in respect, "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Sulu."

Mrs. Sulu shook her head and wagged her finger, "I told you many times it is Namiko. Who is this you bring to the garden?"

I stood up moving to the side so she can see my brother fully. I introduced her to him, "Mrs. Sulu this is my older brother, Spock. Spock this is the keeper of this garden, Mrs. Sulu or as she would like to refer to is Namiko."

Spock gave a light bow like I did earlier, "Mrs. Sulu, you have an outstanding garden."

Namiko gave a little laugh, "Thank you. You are different from your sister."

Spock and I looked at each other. We knew our differences but we never thought it was that distinct. A young male ran past Namiko and the two of us, "I'll see you later! I'll be home for dinner!"

Namiko called out, "Hikaru! You come back here and apologize for bumping into these two. They are guests."

The male who is named Hikaru backtracked his steps knowing if he doesn't he will get scolded. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head, "I am sorry for running into you. I need to get to class."

Namiko introduced the man, "This is my grandson, Hikaru. He's studying for astrophysics."

I could see proud in her eyes as she looked at her grandson. His grandmother gestured to the two of us, "These two are brother and sister."

Spock and I gave a light nod to the man. His eyes switched between the two of us. I introduced my brother and I, "I am Sara and this is Spock. I really enjoy your grandmother's garden. It helps me find answers to my studying."

Hikaru gave a goofy smile and nodded, "It helps me out too! Now I really got to go, Grandmother."

Namiko waved him off and just like that he left. Namiko stepped away from the wooden pathway to allow the two of us to continue, "I have some treats out if you want any."

Spock was about to decline but I interrupted him, "We would be delighted to try your treats, Mrs. Sulu."

I grabbed his hand once more and dragged him deeper into the garden. In a corner there was a stack of mats to sit on and relax. I let go of his hand and grabbed two. Placing them right next to the garden. I immediately tucked my legs underneath my person and took a deep breath. Glancing up my brother, I patted the mat next to me. I ordered, "Sit down. Relax."

Spock begrudgingly moved to the mat and tucked his legs underneath him. He let out a deep sigh, "So what is the meaning of this?"

I closed my eyes to take in the clean air. I answered, "This is the place where I come to think. It is relaxing. I actually started to do well in my tests and have no stress after coming here. I felt the need to bring you here to share this peaceful place with you. Thought you would find it useful."

Spock looked around at the garden. He took in the koi fish swimming in the pond. The grey rocks resting near the waters and green grass. A little water spout fills up a wooden tube and it creates a deep noise of the water emptying into the pond. Spock gave a light nod, "I would find this place useful. I would use it in the future."

My lips embraced a small smile. Namiko came out of a hall with a plate of rice balls. She placed the plate in between us. I thanked her, "Thank you Mrs. Sulu. If he does not eat the treats then I will for your hospitality."

Namiko gave a smile, "You are very welcome. I see your brother is liking this place."

I gave a nod, "Of course. We prefer the quietness and tranquility."

Spock grabbed a rice ball and inspected it. I lightly touched his knee, "You'll like it."

Namiko started to walk away, "Stay as long as you like, children."

Spock slowly brought the rice ball to his mouth and took a bite. His brows went into his hat. I gave a light chuckle, "She must have put something in the middle of them. It's actually tasty."

In a blink of an eye, Spock finished the rice ball he was given. I took a rice ball before he decide to eat them all. I sighed in happiness at the taste. I hope this place can help formulate the equations he needs for his simulation.


	11. Sorry, I'm Going on a Trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to a couple years later to where Spock address to the council of Star Fleet of his idea. T'Saraphina gets a recruitment order to go around the United States to help gather fresh recruits.

**Couple Years Later**

Spock stood in front of the Star Fleet Council with his hands behind his back. He could feel the drumming of his heart hit the bottom of his rib cage. He had seek support from his sister prior this meeting. This meeting would make or break his idea of the Kobayashi Maru. That was the name he thought to call his simulation for the command division. It stands for a ship which is appropriate for Star Fleet's star ships. The head of the council spoke while meeting with Spock's eyes, "Cadet Spock... You are to graduate soon and you stand in front of us with an idea for the command division, correct?"

Spock gave a slight nod, "That is correct, councilmen."

The head councilman gestured the go ahead, "Proceed to tell about your idea."

Spock breathed in deeply and started, "My idea for a simulation for the division is to test themselves in an impossible situation."

* * *

I looked up from my hands to the sound of the door opening. Instantly I noticed Spock's eyes lit up from the discussion he had with the councilmen. I gave a small smile and asked, "So what did the council say on your idea?"

Spock answered, "The simulation will be worked on immediately and will be available by the time of my graduation ceremony. I will oversee the work to ensure its successful."

I stood up and hugged my older brother's middle. I whispered into his red cadet uniform, "I am excited for you. This is great as your achievement will be looked on greatly."

Spock rested his hand on top of my head of a sign of happiness. Spock's voice came out small, "Thank you T'Saraphina."

I pulled away from him. I felt his hand slide away from my head. I beamed, "Captain Pike requested me to join him in field trips and recruitment. It will be fascinating to see the rest of the United States."

Spock's lips turned into a frown. His voice barely came out as a whisper, "That means you will be gone majority of the time."

Unfortunately for him, I picked up his words. My shoulders slumped slightly. Spock noticed the change in my demeanor. I reached up to pull my hair behind my ear. My fingertips lightly grazing against my Vulcan ear. I mumbled, "I forgot I have to fix the cruisers as well as-."

Spock interrupted me, "Go T'Saraphina. I will be fine and you will be fine."

My angled brows raised hiding in my bangs. I looked down the corridor to avoid my brother's gaze. I spoke clearly, "You say that but you honestly want me to stay. I can tell by your tone and body language. I may be an engineer but I can pick up details. It is part of my life path."

Spock's long fingers curled underneath my chin moving my face to face him. Spock spoke softly, "Go T'Saraphina. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Mother and Father could not stop you for enlisting into Starfleet. I cannot stop you for doing something different for the time being."

I opened my mouth but closed it. My arms wrapped around my brother as tightly as I could. His chin rest on top of my head. He continued, "Promise me you will be careful."

I gave a nod. Changing the subject, I piped up, "You are in your final courses, am I correct?"

Spock answered, "That is correct. I am faring well in the courses."

I nudged my brother in the side as we started walking. He looked down at my person in a questioning manner. I grinned, "I'll make sure to keep you updated. I promise. This has slipped my mind. I leave tomorrow with Captain Pike. We are taking a handful of cadets to Louisville, Kentucky. Hopefully there we pick up some new recruits as well."

Spock opened his mouth but I interrupted him making him close his mouth, "I will call you when we land. Like I mentioned previously, I'll keep you updated."

The older Vulcan hybrid did not expect this when this conversation started. He was hoping his sister can attend to his graduating ceremony. He hoped he can gain a rank higher than hers especially with the simulator he gave to the academy. Spock snapped out of his thoughts when I tugged on his arm. I spoke excitedly, "Let's go to the Golden Gate Bridge. I want to show you it and take in nature's marvels."

Spock allowed his sister to drag him where she wanted him to go. Today is the last day before they see each other in a long while. The two siblings did this when the younger one left Vulcan to join Starfleet. It didn't take long for the son and daughter of Sarek to arrive at the Golden Gate Bridge. I took in a deep breath as the cool sea breeze wash over me. I glanced over at my older brother and can see his analytic eyes scanning the the make of shuttles, the bridge became more of a mile long viewing spot. It's a historic landmark and saved from the city of San Francisco. I am grateful for the city keeping this bridge. It is in the insignia of Starfleet. It's our symbol as well as the city's. I asked, "Do you find this place adequate?"

Spock stayed silent for a few moments. I studied his features to see what he is feeling. Spock's red garrison cap look ridiculous on the Vulcan. His bowl hair cut is not helping the cause. Surprising my brother, I grabbed his red garrison hat and replace it with my grey peaked hat. A twitch of my lip went upward. I breathed out, "I believe you would surpass me. You look great in grey, Spock."

A few passerbys glanced over at us confused why a red uniformed cadet is wearing a grey peaked hat as the grey uniformed officer is holding the red garrison hat. Spock glanced at his sister and replied, "I find that inadequate, T'Saraphina. You are already in a high officer position. There is no doubt you will climb higher than me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes in response. I lightly tapped his chest with the back of my hand, "Kobayashi Maru, Spock. Think about that. That's your path to being Commander, at least. I simply presented an efficient way to keep the shuttles and star ships safe."

Spock's lips went into a firm line. Spock took off my hat off of his head and placed it on mine. I handed him his red garrison cap. Spock lightly tilt his head to the side and spoke with an earnest tone, "If I held a position in the council, I'd put you in the rank of commander."

A small smile graced my lips as I lightly nudge my older brother. A light green hue dusted my cheeks, "Oh, Spock."

Spock's left corner of his lips twitched upward. His brown eyes glanced down at the shorter Vulcan hybrid. He could see the light happiness in his sister. Spock brought his hand up and place it ontop of my head. I let out a breath, "You are unbelievable."

Spock moved his hand to the bill of my hat and lightly tugged it down. My vision was blocked by the hat. Spock retorted, "Only speaking the truth and to make you happy."

Both of my hands went to his hand that was still tugging down on the bill of my hat. A small smile graced on both of our lips. He always knew how to cheer me up in some way. Even if it is showing his human side more.


	12. You Need to Loosen up You're Like Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisville, Kentucky is one of the many destinations to pick up some recruits. Pike tries to nudge T'Saraphina to have some fun and become friends with a fellow engineer.

**Louisville, Kentucky**

Gripping the P.A.D.D tightly, I jogged to catch up with Captain Pike. Christopher Pike glanced back with a tug of his lips. He asked his commander, "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

I nodded replying, "Yes sir. It definitely is. The clouds soften the sun's rays glaring upon our persons. It's a comfortable setting."

A laugh resonate from the captain. I raised an arched eyebrow. Pike answered my unspoken inquiry, "I forget sometimes you are Vulcan."

I asked curiously, "Captain by saying such statement must mean you dealt with my brother more than a handful of times, am I correct?"

Another laugh escaped from the captain as he answered, "That is correct, Sara. Spock is different from you but you act similar."

I gave a nod, "We both were schooled in the similar fashion of the Vulcan learning center. We are close in age with one year in between us."

Christopher Pike shook his head with a smile on his face, "I would have guessed, Sara. You two are two sides of a coin. You happen to show more emotion than him."

I tilted my head to the side holding up a finger, "Actually when provoked he shows emotion. I have seen it a handful of times."

The captain opened the door to a Starfleet facility. He gestured with his free hand for me to go in front of him. My eyes widened slightly at the sight of the large building. I did not but should of expected it to be this big. Grey uniforms ran around to different booths. Casual wearing people stood in front of booths speaking with red and grey uniformed Starfleet personnel. A hand reached around to my shoulder pulling me close to the owner. Pike's voice was smiling, "Isn't it amazing? So many brilliant minds wanting to explore the unknown systems and help our planet as well as many others."

I gave a nod before looking down at the P.A.D.D. My finger tips lightly touch the screen dragging files to their appropriate places. Christopher Pike glanced down at the young hybrid before his hand grabbed the P.A.D.D. I tried grabbed the P.A.D.D out of his hands but failed as he has a longer arm span. I tried to reason with the captain, "Captain, it's my duty to ensure this goes well."

Pike kept the P.A.D.D away from me as he answered, "Yes and you did. Look everything is going smoothly. Why not go over to the engineering panel? Take a break. You've been working since we landed here."

My lips went into a firm line. My hands were placed on my hips, "Captain it is my duty. I cannot drop my duties-."

The older man interrupted me, "I can stop you from your duties. I am your superior during this tour. Now I order you to take a break. Please, for me."

I couldn't help but give the older man a glare. I mumbled in my native tongue, " _That jerk."_

My captain waved with his ringed hand to shoo me away with a smile on his face. I let out a huff before turning my heel away from him. I walked around the building. Some of the casual dressed people are with their family or friends. My hand reached up to touch a stone amulet, my father has given my mother and I, underneath my grey uniform. My thoughts went out to my mother being supportive with the decision I made of joining Starfleet whereas my father was expressionless but I knew where his true want of my future to be. It was difficult to leave my family behind but I did not want to be on a planet where my human side is looked upon as defective. My father does not see it that way as he loves his wife and his children. There are times my father never understood why humans act the way they do. I am sure Spock overheard our parents argue just like I did when we were children.

_I hugged the arm of my older brother. Frightened was one of the emotions that ran through me. Spock was bullied first then I stepped in to stop it. The bigger Vulcan child decided to really go for me. My green hued skin was tainted by my blood. A cut laid on my forehead as well as my cheek. Spock's lip became cut due to the punches. I whispered to Spock, "I'm sorry... I really wanted them to stop bullying you. It is not right."_

_Spock moved a little on his seat to place his free hand ontop of my head. Spock spoke softly, "It is alright, T'Saraphina. They simply do not understand."_

_Both of our attentions were directed to the end of the hall. Loud but hushed voices were arguing. I could see it was our parents. The teachers mentioned before sitting us down here that our parents were to pick us up. I spoke quietly to Spock, "Mother and father are fighting. Do you presume it has to do with the bullies?"_

_Spock lightly shook his head giving his bottom lip a nip in thought. He answered, "Negative."_

_I looked down feeling tears start to well up. Spock glanced over at me and pull my head up. Spock continued, "It is possible it has to do with our reactions to the teasing..."_

_I continued for him, "It's not the Vulcan way. The Vulcan way is to take it like it is."_

_Spock agreed, "Affirmative."_

_Footsteps caught our attention. I noticed our mother disappeared and our father is the one approaching. Spock moved slightly to his left making me move a little bit. Sarek looked at his two children taking in the damages being done. Spock spoke first, "They called you a traitor."_

_Spock and I looked up at our father to see what his reaction would be. His lips was in a flat line. Sarek took a breath and spoke, "Emotions run deep in our race... In many ways more deeper than humans."_

_I looked away from the two males of my family and stared down the path. I interrupted our father and Spock, "Father where did mother go? Why must we keep things controlled?"_

_Sarek's eyes went down the hallway then to his daughter. He opened his mouth and knew he would come up with an excuse. In return I felt my eyes start to well up, "We were standing up for you and mother. That was the right thing to do, Father."_

_Sarek didn't know what to say to his daughter. I hopped off the bench, "I understand emotions run deep and Vulcans rather keep it controlled and not show. I want to show it. I am half human as well."_

_Spock reached out for me but I bolted to see if I can find our mother. Spock glanced at our father, "Father she has more emotions than I. What path do you believe she will take?"_

_Sarek glanced down at his middle son and answered, "T'Saraphina would have to decide for herself and find the path is right for her. Just like you should with your own destiny."_

I shook my head rubbing my eye with the heel of my palm. I dislike remembering something that put a little distance between my parents and I. Spock kept close like a bridge between our father and I when we were children. Our family is closer than ever now but back then... Emotions was the reason for the rift for a short amount of time. My eyes landed on the engineering division table. A small smile graced my lips and I headed over.

* * *

My eyes marveled at the little gadgets the table set out. A voice brought out of my amazement, "Aren't they little beauties, eh lass?"

My hazel eyes met blue green eyes. I smiled, "They are wonderful... Lieutenant Commander."

The man in grey held out his hand and I glanced at it for a moment before reaching over placing my hand in his. As long as our two fingers don't touch and only touch, I should be okay. His hand gripped at mine tightly giving it a shake. The man introduced himself, "Montgomery Scott, and you are lass?"

I pulled my hand away from his bending my fingers away from his hand. I gave a smile, "I'm T'Saraphina."

Scott noticed my hand movement and did tag it as weird but he didn't find it as weird as my name. Scott asked, "How do you pronounce that?"

I looked down at the gadgets to get my attention else where. I answered, "Sara will be fine."

The scotsman wagged his finger at me, "You'll have to teach me how to pronounce your name there one day."

A light chuckle came out, "One day Mr. Scott."

The scotsman studied my uniform, "What is a lieutenant commander doing here?"

My angled brows raised and I answered, "Just like any lieutenant commander. I am attending the fair."

He gestured to the booths, "But ya ain't behind any booth."

A frown replaced my smile. My fingers grazed against a tool. I mumbled, "My captain took my P.A.D.D."

His brows went up and he crossed his arms. Montgomery bobbed his head, "I see so you are a workaholic."

I scoffed, "No I just have the need to do my duties to ensure this fair is running smoothly. My captain felt the need to take my duties away as a break. I do not take a break."

A smile graced his lips and a laugh erupted out of him. I huffed. Montgomery wiped away any tears that formed, "I'm sorry lass. It's just you are an workaholic. How about this... Tonight I am heading up to the bar in town before I leave and I am sure you leave as well. Why don't you join me?"

My eyes met his. I found the logical answer in my mind. I answered, "My kind does not get drunk if that is what you are wanting to do."

Montgomery Scott raised his hands and spoke, "Only for a drink, lass. I just would like to talk to you."

I eyed him for a moment, "I am not up for an intimate relationship at the moment."

The scottish man laugh, "No lass! That is not what I am proposing. I am simply asking if you would like to have a drink and talk in a friendly atmosphere."

I shook my head, "No I simply-."

A voice interrupted mine, "She will be delighted to, Lieutenant Commander."

I moved to the side slightly, "Captain! It is not your choice to say what I do and not do."

Christopher Pike winked at the young female, "You will not pick up your duties till tomorrow. Now enjoy your time. You are becoming like your brother more by the day."

I felt my green blood rush to the tips of my ears, "Captain. My brother and I are-."

Pike raised a hand to hush me, "I know, Sara. Right now be yourself."

He released my shoulder after giving it a squeeze. Pike gave a nod to Scott who looks like he won. A scottish voice brought my attention back to its owner, "Now lass, I'll see you at 8 at The Goose Chase?"

My brows knitted together. Who would name their bar 'The Goose Chase'. Sometimes humans baffle me. I let out a deep breath, "Alright. I will see you then, Mr. Scott."

The brown haired man smiled big, "It's Scotty, lass."

I gave a nod to let him know I heard him but I know I would continue to call him Mr. Scott. I turned my heel to go find the captain to give hi ma piece of my mind... In respect, of course.


	13. Getting to Know One and Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina hands out with Scotty and Keenser at a local Kentucky bar. Their next stop is Milkwaukee, Wisconsin and she has to deal with a smitten ensign.

Captain Christopher Pike insisted that I change out of the grey uniform to make the meeting with Montgomery Scott informal. I see the uniform as casual as well. It might also be I do not want to dirty anymore clothing than I already have. However, he insisted to the full extent that I change into casual clothing. If I were to choose, I'd prefer a long length dress with long sleeves but it seems my pack was ransacked. Spock would be the culprit as our father was not on planet Earth. I could feel our father put Spock up to it. I knew Spock wouldn't force me to wear something as this. I glanced down at my floor length midnight blue dress with robes. Sediment grey accents of the cuffs and the robe's lapels compliment the midnight blue. I feel like a Vulcan diplomat than a Vulcan who is ready to relax. My black strands of hair bunch up in the top roll of the robe. It is not necessarily a robe but an extension of the dress. I would say it's like willowy sleeves covering my hands but feels and may look like robe sleeves. I opened the door to the bar 'The Goose Chase'. Many eyes of humans went to the door as I am sure 100% my clothing caught their attention. Green hue dust against my cheeks and burn the tips of my ears. My hazel eyes looked around for the familiar scotsman. A wave of a hand caught my attention. I started to make my way to the scotsman. A smile etched on my face, "Mr. Scott, I am sorry I am late."

Scotty shook his head in non-caring way, "It's alright lass. Now I want you to meet a friend of mine."

He gestured to a small creature next to him. It's wearing a button up with a pair of jeans. I could not put my finger on the species he was. I don't think I ever encounter someone like him. I gave a nod to the alien, "I'm Sara. Pleasure to meet you."

Scotty patted his friend on the back introducing him, "His name's Keenser."

I gave him a smile which he gave a small one back. A waitress came by and gave a smile, "What can I get you miss?"

I licked my lips in thought. I answered, "Brandy, thank you."

Scotty raised an eyebrow holding his scotch in one hand. He asked, "Didne say you cannot drink?"

I sat down on one of the barstools and the waitress left to get my drink. I answered, "I did not say that Mr. Scott. I mentioned I cannot get drunk. My kind isn't the type to get drunk easily."

Scotty gave a slow nod, "Alrighty then. What are ya anyways?"

I shifted on my barstool as the dress was not making it comfortable. I could feel my growing irritation over this outfit. I replied, "I am Vulcan."

Scotty gestured with the scotch in his hand, "That must explain the outfit you got goin' on there."

I moved the dress to a different position. Finally it is comfortable. I let out a breath," I would of chosen a different outfit or stayed in my uniform. My father ransacked my pack before I left Vulcan which I took out. However, knowing I did take the clothing out, my brother was the one who placed them back in due to our father's wishes."

He gave a nod, "Well I must say you look nice in them."

Keenser nudged Scotty and gave a few nods. Scotty added, "Keenser thinks the fabric and style is suited for royalty."

Scotty had to look at Keenser again to make sure that is what he was gesturing. Scotty asked Keenser, "Really?"

Keenser nodded and let out an audible noise. Scotty's attention turned to me. He eyed me, "You're not royalty, aren't you?"

I shook my head letting out a laugh, "Oh no. I am an ambassador's daughter. We do not have the finest but close what you can say for noblemen."

Scotty sipped his scotch. Keenser sipped some green liquid. The waitress came back with a small cup of brandy. I quickly drank it feeling the very light effects of warmth. Scotty eyed me, "I was goin' to say careful now lass but I remembered you do not get drunk."

I smiled nodding, "Yes. It's very very light effects of warmth but that is the only effect."

The scotsman leaned against the table nursing his drink in his fingers. His Starfleet ring lightly clinking against the glass. He asked, "So how did a wee lass like you become involved with engineering?"

My smile got bigger. It's weird for a Vulcan to smile but when it comes to me... If it is something I am passion about I become generally happy. Too happy for Vulcan standards. I answered, "I love fixing things. My mother would accidentally break something and puts it off for my father to fix. I ended up finding it and fixed it. She wanted to scold me for doing something that was not good for my age group but she couldn't. I simply fixed it. My family would come to me to fix things, of course with age appropriate things."

I leaned against the table nursing my drink. Our faces were close but not too close. My eyes lit up as I spoke, "I always found Starships... fascinating. The way they work and able to glide through space so effortlessly. It's beautiful."

Scotty pulled away laughing. Scotty wiped away any laughing tears, "You are definitely a one of a kind of lass."

I leaned back with my brows knitting together. I spoke with confusion, "I am the only one who is me. I would find it oddly strange if there is another one of me."

Scotty shook his head with a smile, "I didn't mean it like that lass. You are just different. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends."

I gave a nod in confirmation, "I believe we shall. Especially you Keenser, I will not forget about you."

Keenser gave a small smile and a nod.

* * *

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin**

My jaw clenched in annoyance. I need to resist the urge to pinch this man in front of me. He is a cadet, of course what else can he be? The young man started to follow me when he caught sight of me at first. Captain Pike thinks the kid has a little schoolboy crush on me. He thinks its endearing. I think it is irritating. I moved to the right and the boy moved the same direction as me. I hinted, "Cadet don't you have some work you need to do?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well y-yes but I thought you would need help."

My lips went into a firm line, "I am more than capable in handling my duties. According to my orders, I am to work on this and me alone. Now report to your superior officer for today's duties."

I moved to the left but he moved to the left as well. I felt my finger twitch at the want of to pinch this cadet. A voice called out to me, "Lass! We are ready for your wee inspection."

I glanced behind me, "I'll be right over, Mr. Scott."

I turned back to the young cadet, "Now if you excuse me, I have my duties to take care of as you should as well."

The cadet dropped his hand and his shoulders slumped. He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I gave a nod turning my heel towards Scotty's table. I gave a smile to the scotsman, "I would like to thank you for that."

Scotty's smile was lopsided, "He just has a wee crush on you lass. I didn't want you to harm the lad."

I shook my head as I looked over his stand, "Harm? No. Temporarily unconscious? Yes."

I licked my lips as I picked up a miniature cruiser. My heart aches for not being able to work on them in a long while. Scotty's eyes soften, "It's hard when you are away from the things we love. I would love to work on cruisers as well but my heart is set on a starship."

A smile graced my lips, "That would be a marvelous day to work on a starship. I would love to see the insides of a Constitution class. Those are beautiful."

Scotty nodded, "They definitely are."

Scotty waved me over to come closer. I placed the toy cruiser down and scooted closer. He looked around at the other officers and cadets busying themselves. He whispered, "Meet me at my room at 7 pm."

My angled brows furrowed, "I do not understand for needing to go to your hotel room as we are not engaged in intimate acts or relationship."

Scotty's shoulders slumped. He visibly smacked his forehead with his hand. I moved my P.A.D.D to my side and pointed with my free hand to his head. I asked, "That is a display of frustration, exhaustion, disappointment, or disbelief. You are showing disbelief, am I correct?"

Scotty nodded slowly. The scotsman mumbled, "I forgot some human customs you are not familiar with. Did anyone at the academy use that gesture towards you?"

My index finger tapped my lips in thought. I tilted my head to the side slightly answering, "Oddly enough, no."

The reddish tint brunette shook his head and sighed, "Anyways be there at 7. Wear... comfortable clothes enough to get dirty."

My angled brows furrowed once more. I gave a slow nod, "Okay... I'll be there Mr. Scott."

Christopher Pike walked up behind his engineering assistant. Starfleet told him he could choose any officer and he believed he chose right. Pike knew the officer, who stood a few feet from him speaking with a fellow engineering officer, did not travel on Earth. He remembered the officer speaking about her mother's family in Washington. This would help anyone who would join by recruiting and helping already cadets in each city. Christopher Pike decided he would approach his assistant. A hand lightly touch my lower back. I clenched my jaw and spoke, "I declined your offer for an outing, cadet. Please I urge you to stop your efforts."

Pike looked over at Scotty. He couldn't help but feel a smirk fall upon his lips. Scotty shook his head, "Lass that isn't the wee lad. It's your captain."

I instantly turned around feeling my face get warm. The natural green dusted against my cheeks and the tips of my ears. I started to apologize, "I'm sorry, sir. I thought you were a cadet that has been following me everywhere."

Captain Pike chuckled, "It's alright, Sara. I just came over to remind you to check other stalls as well."

I nodded a tad too quickly. My black hair strands slowly to fall out of my hair up do. My hand instantly moved the strands behind my ear. I glanced over at Scotty, "Farewell, Mr. Scott."

I left the two men to their devices and headed over to the other stalls ensuring they are set up properly.


	14. You are Speaking My Kind of Language! Just Hand Me a Wrench.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little working together on a motorcycle and little chat. Oh and meets Scotty's cousin who owns the auto shop. T'Saraphina doesn't take well to words mentioning it's a ____ thing. Well she doesn't take well to any comparison of her heritage.

 

 

With my knuckles, I knocked on the hotel room door. I moved my black hair over my right shoulder. My left Vulcan ear point shows proudly to anyone who walks by. I straightened out my royal blue blouse to hide the button of my jeans. The door opened revealing Scotty in a pair of old jeans and a dirty shirt you would use to work on things. My brows furrowed. I questioned the scotsman, "I thought we were going to a nice place, are we not?"

Scotty looked over my outfit, "I have a pair of sweats and old shirt you can borrow. You will get your clothes dirty."

He moved to the side allowing me entrance. He held out his hand gesturing inside. I am putting the pieces together with the clues he set up by his actions and clothing. Scotty closed the door behind me once I was inside. He disappeared deeper into the room going through his suitcase. Scotty threw the clothes at me, "Catch!"

My reflexes was not up to paar. The pair of clothing hit me right smack in the face. The clothing fell into a heap at my feet. Scotty rubbed his neck, "I should of said catch first before I threw it instead of saying it whilst it was mid air."

I bent down picking up the clothing. I couldn't help but ask, "Judging by the clothes that was thrown at me and your clothing, we are going to be doing something dirty. What could we be doing in Milwaukee? We do not have a Star Fleet outpost here."

Scotty winked, "You will see, lass. Now get changed quickly!"

He shooed me to the bathroom to change. I quickly changed into the outfit he has given me. I tied the strings of the sweatpants to make it hug my hips. The shirt is baggy but it is comfortable. I looked at myself in the mirror. I should have male shirts more often. They are incredibly comfortable. A twitch of my lip went up into a smirk. I shall buy some later on tomorrow. I opened the door seeing Scotty grabbing his hotel key and wallet. Scotty asked, "Ready?"

I gave a nod, "Of course. I changed into the clothing needed and there are no other steps to do."

Scotty smiled shaking his head. He grabbed my hand now leading me out of the hotel room then hotel all together.

* * *

My eyes widened. I could feel excitement build up. My hands lightly touched the motorcycle. I have seen one but it is of Vulcan make. Earth models looks completely different. Scotty tapped the leather seat, "This beauty is a classic."

My brows knitted together. Scotty rubbed the back of his neck when he saw my facial expression. Scotty corrected himself, "Well it's based off a classic. If it was a classic, it definitely wouldn't be running today."

My finger tips grazed against the wording of type of motorcycle. Harley Davidson. I looked over at Scotty and asked, "Is this what we are working on tonight?"

Scotty tilted his head side to side as he answered, "More or less. There is also an old beat up cruiser down that way."

He gestured with his thumb to a covered star cruiser. A smile graced my lips. I spoke, "This is exciting. Can we work with the motorcycle first? I never seen one from Earth before. I wonder if it is different from the Vulcan models."

Scotty raised his eyebrows, "Vulcans have motorcycles?"

I nodded, "Yes, we do. My father actually owns one. My mother would prefer something a little bit enclosed but my father insists it is completely safe."

Scotty leaned down grabbing the tool box handing it over to me. I grabbed it bringing it to my side. I sat down with my legs crossed as I looked at its engine and coils. Scotty moved his body to lean on the leather seat to watch over me. I glanced up, "Are you not helping?"

Scotty smiled big, "I want to see how you work on machines. I never once saw you work on things. I just hear about you talk about the different ways to work on mechanics and the parts."

I shook my head. I reached into the tool box and held out a wrench, "Here. You are here to help as well. You can still see my workmanship while helping."

Scotty puffed out his bottom lip to create a pout. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He grabbed the wrench and sat down on the other side of me. I could hear him tinkering on the other side of the bike. Scotty asked, "What's the difference between Earth models and Vulcan models?"

I thought of my response as I unscrewed the bolt for the seat on my side. I answered, "I feel Vulcan models are longer and levitate versus Earth models. I am sure there are some Earth models that levitate. However all the Vulcan models I have seen levitate including my father's."

Scotty stopped unbolting a bolt for the seat. He placed his elbow on the seat and resting his chin against his fist. Scotty asked, "Can you tell me about Vulcan or your family?"

I let out a sigh putting the wrench in the box considering the scotsman is holding the seat down from being removed. I replied, "I have a father and a mother as well as an older brother. I was the lucky child as some people from here would say. I wasn't supposed to be born but my parents got lucky with the medicine they administered to my mother. My mother wouldn't be able to have children with my father without the medicine. Vulcan is a rocky planet. We do have some plants but it would be considered possibly as desert plants."

Scotty drummed his fingers against the metal body. Scotty inquired, "What do your parents and brother do? If I recalled you said your father was an ambassador, right?"

I nodded, "My father is an ambassador to Earth for Vulcan. My mother used to be a school teacher."

I reached through the bike while looking inbetween the frame. My free hand grabbed another tool to tighten a bolt that is hidden inbetween the metal frame. I continued, "My brother is in Star Fleet."

Scotty raised his brows. He spoke, "Wait so you and your brother are here on Earth in Star Fleet?"

I nodded, "Yes. He is in the science division as I am obviously in the engineering division."

I tapped at his elbow to gesture him to remove it. He apologized, "Sorry."

I removed the seat and placed it beside me. My eyes marveled at the different components of the engine. My fingers felt through every curve and spot of the engine. I whispered, "It's beautiful. It is definitely different than a Vulcan model."

I asked, "How did you come across this garage?"

Scotty pointed behind him to a young male. I didn't notice him earlier. I was to entranced by the machines. Scotty gave a little whistle to gain the man's attention, "Rubert! Come over here!"

The man named Rubert stopped what he was doing which looked like logging parts into a binder. Scotty gestured to me, "Rubert, meet Sara. Sara meet Rubert. He is my cousin."

I gave a nod, "A pleasure to meet you."

Rubert's brows went up and asked, "You're not human?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. I answered, "I am not. I am Vulcan. I am thinking you never seen a non-human before, am I correct?"

Rubert's hand went into his auburn locks messing it up slightly. Scotty shook his head, "Don't mind him lass. He doesn't travel much."

I raised one eyebrow, "Then he must. It is a necessity to venture out and see different cultures. Especially when we are always in contact with other species than our own. It creates better ties between species which helps when in time in need to come together."

Rubert glanced down at Scotty. Scotty answered his non-verbal question, "It's a Vulcan thing."

I grabbed a wire that was laying in the tool box. I threw it at Scotty in his face while huffing. I answered his non-verbal question, "It is not a Vulcan thing. It is the logical sense to think about. You can work on this motorcycle while I check out the star cruiser, Mr. Scott."

I stood up grabbing the tool box. Scotty called out to me, "I didn't mean anything bad, Sara!"

My emotions are running high. It is not my fault that I speak a certain way. It was how I was taught and raised for the most part. There are times where the human side would slip up and poke its head through. The action of throwing the wire towards the scotsman was a very human thing to do. I am sure the scotsman would think this is how Vulcans normally act as I never mentioned my human side. I try not to as it makes more sense to mention I am Vulcan to explain the ears. I could hear Rubert's voice talking to Scotty, "You blew your date."

Scotty turned his light frustration to the other male, "We aren't on a date. We are just friends with mutual interests. Now shove off, Rubie."

Rubert shook his head, "You are lucky you are my cousin, Scotty."

Scotty ignored his little cousin and put the bike back together so he can catch up to the Vulcan female. I pulled off the cover and felt slight excitement over the star cruiser. It is beaten up but with a few fixings it will be brand new. Scotty rubbed his neck following me walk around the cruiser. He piped up, "Sorry about that lass. I didn't mean anything by that. I am sorry that I went into unknown territory about your race."

I listened to what he was saying as I studied the frame of the star cruiser. He stopped when I stopped moving. He continued, "You bein' Vulcan isn't a bad thing. It's a great thing and I am glad to call you my friend. My best friend, even. Lass I just don't want you to be mad at me. It's a good stereotype. That's like saying scotsmen can hold their liquor very well which is true."

I interrupted his rambling before he continued on, "Thank you Mr. Scott. Apology accepted. I understand stereotypes and I know it all too well."

Scotty smiled big. He rushed over to my person and hugged me tight. My eyes widened and it took me a quick second to react. My arms wrapped around the scotsman to return the hug. I pulled away from him, "Let's work on this star cruiser, okay? Also you are a hilarious angry scotsman when you become drunk."

Scotty looked offened for a second, "I do not!"

A smile cracked on my lips nodding, "You do. It's only natural that you act the way you do. You only come up with not so offensive insults when you become drunk, Mr. Scott."

Scotty stuck out his bottom lip slightly. And here is the pout. I do not know if I would meet anyone else who could give a better pout than this scotsman.


	15. Who Would Cheat on the Kobayashi Maru? You Deal With It Spock, I'm Going to Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone cheats on T'Saraphina and Spock's simulator. T'Saraphina doesn't know who but Spock confronts T'Saraphina about it and have her check on it. Another trip to Vulcan is in order.

**Three Years Later.**

I adjusted my P.A.D.D. looking over into the simulation room where cadets would try the no-win scenario. As Spock mentioned before to me, it is based on life. Life is a no-win scenario. People would lose some and win some. At what cost? We would never know till it happens. A pair of steady footsteps entered the room. The owner of the footsteps' voice spoke, "Sorry I am late, T'Saraphina."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at my older brother. My angled eyebrow raised in question, "You being late? That is unheard of. If you count being .54983 seconds being late."

Spock felt the tips of his ears burn green in embarrassment. I moved a few files around on my P.A.D.D as I spoke, "It's alright to be that late, Spock. It's the little human side of you."

Spock ignored my quip and turned his attention to a group of cadets inside of his simulator. Spock asked, "Is the mechanics running fine?"

I nodded, "Of course it is. I am the one who helped build it. Do you doubt my ability to fix or build?"

Spock turned his upper body towards me, "I do not doubt your ability. It was a normal question to ask regarding to the health of my simulator."

A little twitch of my lip went upward. I checked the machine's health for the sake of my brother. I answered him, "According to my P.A.D.D, your simulator is doing fine. Now I would have to check who would be the next round of cadets, if you excuse me Commander Spock."

Spock dipped his head in acknowledgement, "See you later before you disembark to Vulcan, Commander T'Saraphina."

I chose to stay as a Commander once I got promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Commander. I do not want to captain my own ship or have more responsibilities than I already have. I am already eligible to become Chief Engineer of a Star Ship. I already got orders to a Star Ship once I get back from my visit to Vulcan. Before leaving to go back to the office of his to pick up the new list of cadets for later on in the day, I piped up, "I'll hand you the list when I come back."

Spock gave a light nod. I exited the room heading outside. I let out a sigh as I mentally checked off the list of things to do before heading to Vulcan. Mother is excited to have me visit once again. I wasn't able to while traveling across the United States to the fairs. I was glad that I was able to spend it with Mr. Scott and Keenser. Unfortunately when I came back to San Francisco, I got news Mr. Scott was placed on Delta Vega due to a missing beagle accident. Keenser, the loyal friend he was, joined him on Delta Vega. Or it may just been the fact, Keenser helped Mr. Scott in his experiment but Mr. Scott took the whole blame himself when he sent a transmission to me. I rubbed my face with my free hand. I inserted the 4-digit pin Spock set up for his office. Ontop of his desk lied a manila folder filled with cadet folios who will be doing the Kobayashi Maru later on the day. My eyebrow raised when I saw a name peak out from the folder. I opened it and skimmed through the cadet's folio. He is going for his third time? I frowned, "What are you playing at... Cadet James Tiberius Kirk?"

I looked over at his photo seeing a sandy blond haired man with the bluest eyes I ever seen. He looked to be in his mid-20s. My eyes scanned at his folio seeing what his profession path is and his current grades. My angled brows raised up in surprise. This cadet is a straight A student. I narrowed my eyes in thought. I mumbled to myself, "But why are you going for a third time?"

I looked up in realization. My eyes widened, "You must want to know the mechanics of why it is a no-win scenario."

I shook my head, "No... No one can cheat on Kobayashi Maru. Spock and I made sure of it."

* * *

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. Spock looked down at his little sister. Spock debated to tell his sister of his discovery regarding to a cadet. It is a little suspicious that a cadet was able to beat his no-win scenario. Him and his sister ensured no one can use any cheating mechanisms to eliminate all Klingon War-Birds and rescue Kobayashi Maru crew members. Spock unclasped his hands leaving them at his sides. I noticed the light change of demeanor. I asked, "Something wrong Spock?"

Spock opened his mouth then closed it again. Vulcans cannot lie. Spock straightened his back more than it was before. He answered, "Someone has cheated."

My brows raised up, "That is improbable, Spock. No one can cheat the Kobayashi Maru."

Spock darted his eyes away from me to look over at the sea of red uniforms. Spock replied, "I know. It is a suspicion the last round of cadets today cheated. Not all but one in particular who seemed to know about it. His name is James Tiberius-."

I interrupted him, "Kirk. I seen his file. Today was his third time at trying Kobayashi Maru. I originally was not worried as we both made sure of its mechanics but now I am curious on how he was able to."

Spock felt slight anger bubble inside of him. He asked, "Why did you not bring this up with me when you handed me the file?"

I adjusted my pack, "I knew you would look at the file on the round of cadets. Unless... You didn't as you may of been preoccupied with something... Or someone."

Spock felt his ears burn. He quickly answered, "Lieutenant Uhura did not distract me from my duties."

I held up a finger to stop him with his excuse. I wagged my finger, "I did not say her. You did but now I know Spock. Duties and your personal life need to be separate. You of all people should know of it. Also do not play favoritism, my dear brother. It doesn't look good."

With that being said, I headed to the star cruiser to take me to a Vulcan ship who is near Earth. I stopped at the entrance of the star cruiser, "Live long and prosper, Spock."

He mumbled, "Live long and prosper, T'Saraphina."

* * *

A tall Vulcan stands next to his wife awaiting for their daughter to land on their rocky planet. The couple watch as a star cruiser lowers itself down to the formation. The door slowly opens allowing the passengers disembark. A young black curly haired woman stepped off the star cruiser looking around for her parents. MY eyes stopped once I saw the two distinct figures standing a few metres away. I smiled big, "Mother, Father."

The two parents walked towards their only daughter giving the hybrid a hug. I breathed out, "It's so good to see you again."

Amanda Grayson smiled, "It is always great to see you, T'Saraphina. How is Spock?'

I smiled a Cheshire grin, "Oh he is doing well. Very well."

Sarek raised his angled brows at the tone of his daughter. Amanda hooked her arm through mine. Sarek spoke first before his wife, "What are you implying, T'Saraphina?"

The Cheshire grin is still plastered on my face. I answered, " I am not implying anything father. I just said he is doing very well. Also he may or may not have taken an interest in a human girl."

The trio started walking to the hybrid's childhood home. Amanda felt excitement bubbled up inside her. She asked excitedly, "Spock is interested in a girl?"

I nodded, "He denies it but the tips of his ears burn green."

Sarek asked his daughter on a more logical topic, "Spock mentioned you two built a simulator together for Star Fleet. How is that faring?"

I frowned, "It was faring wonderfully till the day left. I got news from Spock that a cadet may have cheated on our simulator. The formulas and the concept of the simulator is Spock's idea. I helped build it. I helped tweak some of his formulas to ensure this wouldn't happen. We have a faulty in our programming and I need to find out where."

Sarek rested his hand on top of my head, "You will find out later. Right now we must head home."

I let out a yawn, "Yes please."


	16. No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to become undone.

Amanda started to fix her robes. Amanda called to her only daughter, "T'Saraphina, we better be going!"

Hearing my mother's voice, I inquired, "Why do I have to wear these clothes?"

Amanda moved her protective head scarf forward. I exited my room pulling the sleeves more down. Amanda turned around when she heard her daughter walk down the steps. She answered my question, "You are a Vulcan woman. This is part of your heritage."

I huffed, "I'm human too, mother. I don't understand why I have to wear this just go to the market."

Amanda glanced at the window, "Your father requests it so. Some of the high council is visiting."

I frowned. I loosened my head scarf where it is flowy around my head. I sneered, "They see you as a disability, mother. That is the reason why Spock didn't accept the offer for Vulcan Science Academy. I do not see the logic in making a bunch of old Vulcans happy who see emotions as a disadvantage. They stuff it down so deep that they don't feel anything."

Amanda frowned. She placed her soft hands on my shoulders. She spoke, "Look at me, T'Saraphina."

My hazel eyes met my mother's light browns. She continued, "Your father loves you and your brother very much. He loves me very much. He may not show it on the outside like you or I do but he does show it in the little ways. Now the high council haven't dealt with human behavior like your father has done. Your father over the years have shown more emotion than any of the other Vulcans. The high council may not know what to do with someone who can express themselves easily than themselves."

I bit my lip moving away from her embrace. My voice came out softly, "Like when you and father argued over Spock and I showing emotions as a child."

The older human woman was taken back for a moment. I continued, "I know father shows emotion. He shows it in more ways than one. I am grateful to have an understanding father for myself but he isn't very understanding over Spock. Spock is just like me but veers more towards the Vulcan way. I know father loves him just as much as he does to me but I believe he should show more emotion towards Spock."

Amanda felt her shoulders slump slightly. She took a step towards me pulling me towards her. I rested my chin on her shoulder like I used to do when I was a child. Amanda placed her hand on the back of my head to keep me there. Her voice came out as a whisper, "He tries with Spock. He really does but he expects so much more from him than with you. From the day you were able to create emotions and let others know what you were thinking, your father let you take reign of your life. He knew you were and still are headstrong like me. I love you, my child. I love both of you just the same as well as your father does."

I mumbled, "Is this like an Earth custom for fathers to have more expectations towards the first eldest son?"

Amanda couldn't help but let a laugh slip from her lips. I pulled away from my mother to look at her. My lips turned into a frown, "I'm serious, mother."

Amanda gave a light nod, "You can say it like that. Now let's head to the market, shall we?"

I nodded. Amanda went to tighten my head scarf. Amanda scolded, "You know not to wear this loose on a light windy day."

I scrunched up my nose, "It's just sand."

Amanda pointed her finger in my face, "Sand can still hurt. Now let's go."

The older human woman held out her arm for me to hook my own through hers. As we were walking outside of the house, a huge earth-quake sensation swept under our feet. Amanda tripped over some rocks falling to the ground. I called out, "Mother!"

I helped her up from the ground. She gave me a nod to signal she is okay, "I'm okay, T'Saraphina."

I looked over at my mother, "Vulcan does not have earthquakes."

My mother gave me a look. I quickly spoke, "I was simply stating a fact."

The brunette human woman dusted herself off and looked up. Her heart started to break. I noticed my mother was staring at something in the distance. I followed her gaze and I could feel the sense of fear and sadness wash over me. A lump started to form in my throat. I hesitantly spoke, "Mother... what-."

The sound of a loud motorcycle that sounds all too familiar revved up the hill. A call from my father escaped his lips, "Amanda! T'Saraphina!"

I turned my head seeing father sitting on his motorcycle. I grabbed mother's forearm, "Mother! We need to go!"

I pulled on her arm but she didn't budge. Another call of my mother's name escape from my father's lips. That seemed to snap her out of it. I dragged my mother to the motorcycle. Amanda's eyes grew wide when she saw the destructive beam pour towards the middle of Vulcan. I hopped on right behind my mother and held onto her. Sarek revved the engine and left the area. I am not sure where we are going but I hope it is to our safety.

* * *

Spock headed onto the beam pad buckling his belt instructing the two recently beamed Star Fleet officers, "Clear the pad. I'm beaming to the surface."

Jim T. Kirk stepped off the pad with Hikaru Sulu. Jim asked, "The surface of what?"

Spock ignored the next few words coming out of the sandy blonde's mouth, "Energize."

All Spock could think about is saving his parents and his sister. He knows exactly where they are going to preserve the Vulcan culture. His life form was beamed onto the sandy rocky terrain. He is lucky he was energized right in front of the halls of the Vulcan culture. He didn't seem to notice his father's motorcycle parked some ways away. He was only focused on getting the high council as well as his family out of destruction.

Spock climbed up the steps where his family and the high council circled around a statue. Amanda looked up and gasped, "Spock!"

I looked up at the name and my heart is pounding. I want to cry at the sight of seeing my brother again. Spock explained, "The planet has seconds left. We must evacuate. Mother, now!"

I noticed the statues and walls are starting to cave in and fall. Amanda rushed over to her son and grabbed his held out hand. A warm hand grabbed mine pulling me along. I looked at the owner seeing it is our father. The members of the high council and the family of Sarek rushed out of the halls. Unfortunately some of the councilmen and women did not make it as they were crushed by statues. Once we were outside, my heart broke. Amanda hooked her arm around Spock's elbow. Spock opened his transmitter and spoke, "Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now."

My back straightened at the name of Enterprise. No way. He is assigned to one of the newest star ships. The energizing particles started to circulate our bodies. I noticed our mother's standpoint is close to the edge. I started to let go of my father's hand and start to move towards our mother. I screamed out with another voice lacing with mine as she turned around, "Mother!"

A pair of arms wrapped around my body to prevent me having the same fate as our mother. I could feel my eyes water. The beaming aboard the Enterprise went successful minus one person. The one person who gave birth to the two hybrids. She loved both equally as the other and understood their feelings. The scenery changed to the sleek silver and grey walls of the Enterprise. I pushed myself away from Spock and turned to him. I pushed onto his chest. I felt anger and sadness fill my person. I spoke with much anger I could not control in Vulcan, "If you would of let me grab her, I would of reached her. I would of saved her! We could of saved her!"

A stern voice interrupted, "T'Saraphina, enough."

My chest was heaving up and down taking in gasps of air. I pushed my way past two people and the now entering medical crew. Leonard McCoy called out, "Wait, miss!"

Spock mentally shook his head to gain his attention to where his sister went. Spock was about to go after his sister but one of their medical grabbed his bicep. Bones McCoy tightened his grip on his bicep, "I don't know what is going on between you two but I need to check you out before you go. And it might give her time to calm down."

Spock let out a deep breath through his nose. Spock glanced behind the doctor seeing his father looking stern. Spock swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking, "Doctor she isn't in the proper state of mind. Unless you want her to wreck havoc on this star ship, I suggest you let me go."

Spock could feel the judgmental stares of the high council who were currently getting escorted to the medical bay by the medical staff. The sandy blond offered, "Bones if you have to check on Spock, I can retrieve her."

Spock's brown eyes turned to James T. Kirk. Spock stated matter-of-factually, "She would definitely would not want to be near you."

Jim tilted his head in confusion. Everyone left in the room was confused. Jim was going to ask why but Leonard breathed out through his nose interrupting, "She can wait for a bit, Spock. You need to be checked."

Spock's lips went into a firm line as he looked at the entry way. He weighed the pros and cons of leaving his sister alone and go with the doctor. Spock also has to report to his acting captain's log. His jaw clench when he spoke, "I cannot promise the state the ship will be in but I'll go with you."

Bones didn't let go Spock's bicep as he was afraid once he lets go the Vulcan hybrid would take off.


	17. Grief is a Nasty Thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina deals with grief in different ways. She goes against Spock in his decision towards the mission. Spock only does the thing he thought would protect himself and his sister.

Leonard and his medical staff finished checking on the Vulcans who were just beamed aboard. Leonard noticed Spock's jaw kept clenching and unclenching while he was checking his vitals. Leonard asked Spock as he wrote down the results he gathered, "I thought Vulcans were supposed to be a non-emotion species."

Spock's brown eyes flickered to the doctor. He corrected the doctor, "No you misunderstand, doctor. We do have emotions like any other species but it is not logical to show them. It hinders our logical sight."

Leonard looked up from his notes. The doctor licked his lips before speaking, "Well that woman was showing some emotion towards you. Young love gone awry?"

Spock's angled brows knitted together. Spock asked, "Are you assuming that I am in an intimate relationship with my sister?"

Leonard's eyes widened by a fraction. Leonard quickly answered, "No I am not. I did not know she was your sister."

Spock spoke, "Gather your facts before making assumptions, doctor. Now I shall take my leave."

Spock hopped off the patient table and exited the room. His mind wandered to his little sister wondering where she could of gone to. Sarek watched his son leave the medical bay. A nurse finished taking his vitals releasing him to wander around the ship. Other Vulcans are still getting patched up or getting their health checked. The stony faced Vulcan excused himself from the medical bay to search for his daughter. It is never safe for a Vulcan to be by themselves when emotions run high. He knew that from experience when he found out what happen to his daughter caused by Serock. Deep down, he hopes the male Vulcan did not escape the tragedy of their home planet. He nearly killed the man for harming his daughter. Amanda was able to stop him from doing such deed. Oh, his wife. He lost her and his home planet. His heart is broken into two. Sarek knew his children would have it the hardest as they have the little bit of humanity to have them go over the edge. Sarek feels like there is something missing now his wife is gone. Sarek glanced around the ship seeing where his daughter could be. He should know that his young daughter would be somewhere she finds solace in.

* * *

I cursed under my breath. I could feel tears brimming my eyes. The salt from the tears burn my eyes. I used a wrench to tighten a bolt. The female Vulcan hybrid accidentally broke something of the ship's and is now fixing it. A red shirt male headed down the steps with his phaser out to stun. He commanded, "Stand up and drop the wrench."

I paused in my tinkering. I spoke with command, "Lieutenant I suggest you stand down."

The red shirt male's face flickered with confusion. His grip tightened on his phaser. My ears picked up on it making my eyes flicker to it. The eye movement made the brimming tears fall down my cheek. He demanded, "State your name."

I let out a deep breath. I placed the wrench down before I grabbed his phaser pulling him forward. My free hand reached over to the space between his neck and shoulder. My hand pressed down on the pressure point. The man went down in a heap. I took his phaser out of his now limp hand. I placed it in my dress belt. I did and still do not feel like talking to anyone. I sniffled bringing a hand to my forehead. My shoulders started to shake.

* * *

Sarek found his way to the main engineering room. He could hear light Vulcan curses. He found her. He clasped his hands behind his back moving through the room. His eyes immediately went to the unconscious man laying on the ground beside his daughter. Sarek cleared his throat, "T'Saraphina."

I looked up at my father's voice. My eyes went back to what I was fixing. I mumbled, "I'm not in the mood to talk."

Sarek's eyes stared at the man, "Why must you nerve pinch the man?"

I huffed, "I said I wasn't in the mood to talk, father."

Sarek stepped closer to his daughter. He knelt down to my height. Sarek spoke, "We must talk."

I held a scanner to the machine I was fixing. My voice came out a little shaky, "No we must not. I am ending this conversation."

I stood up relieved the thing I broke is fixed. A hand grabbed my wrist stopping me from leaving. My father's voice came out stern, "We are going to talk, T'Saraphina. You need to take care of your emotions. You are a child-."

I interrupted him, "A child of two worlds. You always say that. I am tired of hearing that, father."

The older Vulcan spoke, "Your brother is having a hard time as well. When he stopped you, he did not want you to have the same fate as your mother. I loved your mother very much. You inherited your mother's emotions and prefer to show it more than a full-blooded Vulcan would. Spock chose to keep his emotions deep down but right now they are surfacing. You two need each other for this time being."

I studied my father's eyes. I narrowed my eyes at the man before speaking, "Mother's death isn't easy for you either. You need someone as well."

Sarek slowly released his daughter's wrist. He spoke, "Spock needs you more than I need you."

I mumbled, "So you say."

Sarek waved his daughter off, "Now go while I wake this officer for your unnecessary pinching."

I pointed to the red shirt male, "He started it."

Sarek resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his daughter's childishness. Sarek shooed his daughter away. When he heard his daughter's footsteps going further away, he looked down at the man. He mumbled to himself, "To point a phaser at a Vulcan woman is never a good idea."

He knelt down to the man and lightly shook him. The patience is slowly running out of this Vulcan as the man still did not wake up.

* * *

I tapped my fingers against my crossed arms. The lift opened revealing Spock and Nyota Uhura. Spock's brown eyes met my hazel ones and stepped out of the lift. Spock grabbed my bicep dragging me along. I asked, "Can you unhand me, Spock?"

Spock pulled me to the side where there are barely any ship personnel. Spock let go of my arm and asked, "Where did you go?"

I frowned, "The one place where I feel solace in."

Spock gave a light nod. Spock asked, "Where's father? I have not seen him."

I pointed to the way I originally came, "Engineering room."

His brows knitted together. I answered his unspoken question, "He found me and spoke with me. Now I am here to be with you."

Spock's eyes went to the phaser resting in my belt. I answered his new formed unspoken question, "A security officer pointed it at me and was going to stun me. I nerve pinched him. Of course I took it away from him in case he woke and stunned me."

Spock didn't let go of my bicep. I cleared my throat, "Let go of my bicep Spock. I will not harm the ship or people."

Spock's eyes narrowed at me. I gave him a look, "I promise, Spock."

Spock slowly released my bicep. I shook the feeling of his grip. I understand why he did it as my emotions are still running high. He or anyone else needs to not test me when my emotions are like this. Spock knew from experience not to from the time Serock wronged me. I looked up at my older brother and asked, "Where are you heading that you aren't on the bridge?"

Spock answered, "I was on my way to find you. Now that I have I am needed on the bridge. I am acting captain till Captain Pike comes back on board."

Spock pressed the button for the lift. The sound lightly beeped notifying it is on our level. A swoosh of the door sounded. I asked before he stepped in the lift, "I need a red commander uniform, Spock. Where can I find one?"

Spock answered, "The last person who held your rank was a male and now dead due to the beam entering Vulcan's core."

I pursed my lips watching the door stay open as he is half way in the entry way, "You are telling me that no other female has the rank I do?"

Spock gave a light nod, "Affirmative."

I let out a light sigh mumbling under my breath, "There has to be at least one female on this star ship with the rank of commander in security or engineering."

Spock gestured for me to step into the lift, "I am needed on the bridge, T'Saraphina."

I headed in the lift, "I rather not be in the clothes with dust and memories of our home."

Spock's eyes followed my form. His lips went into a firm line. Spock spoke gravely, "I cannot help you with that at the moment, T'Saraphina."

I clasped my hands together behind my back waiting for my older brother to walk into the lift. Once he did, the doors shut and he spoke, "To the bridge."

The lift started moving to its destination. Both of us did not say another word to each other. The swoosh noise brought attention to the bridge as they looked over at their acting captain. Spock didn't notice a sandy haired man sitting in the captain's chair as he walked past it. Nyota glanced over at me then at my brother. I caught her eye for a moment but looked away. I still do not want to talk to anyone about 'how I feel'. I stepped out of the bridge before it closed its door. Spock started to pace slightly and my hazel eyes followed his movements. His hands clasped in front of him as he thought of any ideas to save their captain. My mentor is held hostage and I worry for his safety. Spock turned his heel finally seeing the sandy haired man sitting in the captain's chair. He commanded, "Out of the chair."

The sandy haired man begrudgingly got off of the chair. My person caught the attention of the sandy haired man. His brows knitted together as to piece together where I am from. He turned to look over at Spock but Spock was too busy trying to figure out why the Romulans destroyed Vulcan. The doctor of the ship questioned, "How the hell did the Romulans get that type of weaponry anyways?"

I watched as Spock turned around to face the doctor. Turning to me, the sandy haired man opened his mouth. Just by studying his facial expression, I could tell he may not know I know english. I broke away my eye contact from the sandy haired man by stepping down to where Spock is. Others on the bridge noticed I was there and noticed I had a phaser. I interrupted my brother, "A rescue attempt would be the logical choice, Spock."

My hazel eyes met his brown ones. Spock's hands clasped behind him. Spock tilted his head slightly like whenever he would try to make a point to me, "T'Saraphina that is not the logical choice as it is by protocol to gather the rest of Star Fleet to balance the terms of the next engagement."

My lips went into a firm line, "I understand protocol Spock. And I understand that if we do not do something and sit here or go back to Star Fleet to gather more star ships, Captain Pike's future will be unseen."

Spock straightened his back to tower over me. His words came out cold, "I know Captain Pike is your mentor, T'Saraphina but we must follow regulations."

I felt tears starting to burn my eyes. A voice called out, "Who are you?"

Spock noticed the glazed look in my eyes as tears started to pool. He knew he may of went to far with his sister but it was regulations. My emotions say punch my brother in the face for following the rules to the T and leaving the one person who was like a second father to me while everyone was on Vulcan. The logical side of me see what he is talking about. Spock noticed I wasn't going to tear away from his gaze nor answer the sandy haired man. Spock answered for me, "Her name is T'Saraphina, Commander in the engineering division of Star Fleet."

I clenched my jaw as I spoke, "Spock I will not let you turn this ship back to Star Fleet. I will disable the warp drive. I will disable everything on this ship making you go and get Captain Pike."

The sandy haired man agreed stepping down the steps, "I agree with her Spock. We should go in there and save Pike."

Spock broke eye contact from me to look at the man. He commanded the helmsman, "Mr. Sulur, plot a course for the Laurentian system, warp factor 3."

Spock turned his back away from the two of us. Both of our voices argued with Spock, "Spock you cannot do that!"

The sandy haired man who Spock argued back with was in front of Spock. Spock called him Mr. Kirk. Spock called security to restrain Mr. Kirk. I gestured to the man restrained, "You cannot do that for what he and I believe is right, Spock."

Spock stood up towering over me, "You are not stable with your mindset right now. I command you to go to my quarters and wait there."

Spock noticed my arm going back and my fist coming for his face. He grabbed my fist. I tried pulling back. I commanded, "Let go of my hand."

Spock answered, "Negative, I will not. You are not in the right state of mind."

My brother pulled me forward to him and his free hand reached over. I tried pushing away from his person but he tightened his hold on my fist. His three fingers squeezed on a pressure point for Vulcans. Spock instantly let go of my fist when he felt the lack. His two arms caught my now limp body. Jim Kirk started to get rowdy. Spock looked over at a free security person, "Take her."

The security person was reluctant in picking up the Vulcan's sister. Jim tried pushing off the guards and for a second he succeeded till Spock nerve pinched him as well. Spock knew what needs to be done and he will feel guilt for doing this to his sister. Their father would make sure he will not hear the end of it. Spock ordered the guards, "Take them off this ship."

Nyota stood up, "Spock! You can't do that to your sister."

Spock glanced at Uhura then sat back down in the captain's chair. Bones agreed with the linguist, "You cannot do that. You cannot command your sister. She isn't part of this ship's crew."

Spock answered lowly, "I am regrettably sending her off this ship to eliminate further protests. She is grieving and needs time to heal. Now take them both off of this ship to the nearest Star Fleet Outpost."

The security officers nodded dragging and carrying the two. Spock closed his eyes as he tried to calm his emotions. He knows he will hear it from his father but whenever he sees his sister again he knows she will not let him get the better of her.


	18. Delta Vega is One Cold Ass Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta Vega is a pain in their asses. Wait a minute... You look like someone I know, do I know you somehow?

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

My angled brows knitted together as my mind tried to process the sound of beeping. It sounds like a pod from a star ship. However, why would I be hearing it? My eyes slowly opened seeing a glass window with a white,  _cold_ , background staring at me. My jaw clenched at the thought of a possible marooning. My eyes scanned the pod for the button to release the glass shield. Ah-ha, found it. My finger pressed the red colored button which made the shield pop off. I mumbled under my breath in Vulcan as I grabbed a pack in one of the compartments. A male voice caught my attention, "Acting Captain Spock, whose only form of expression's apparently limited to his left damn eyebrow, has marooned me on Delta Vega in what I believe-."

I climbed out of the pod interrupting his log, "is a violation to security protocol 49.09."

Thinking this man knows the protocol gave me a weary nod. He stopped his log before asking, "Who are you?"

I answered while shrugging on a fur lined coat, "T'Saraphina, Mr. Kirk."

Jim eyed the female Vulcan, "How'd you know-."

A deep growl interrupted his words. He opened his mouth as he and I searched for the source but before any words escaped another growl was emitted. The sandy haired man stepped back slowly as his hand reached over towards me in a panic. The beast started charging. Warm flesh made contact with my slowly turning cold fingers. His voice yelled out, "RUN!"

It felt like it happened in slow motion as we both turned around to run away from the charging beast. Not long after the roaring beast started to charge towards its prey, a bigger beast came from the ground and hits the smaller beast. I glanced behind me seeing now the bigger beast decided to chase after us. I wouldn't be surprised if this planet is described unsafe according to the computers. We are experiencing it at first hand. I am surprised Star Fleet has an outpost on this planet due to its conditions. I feel sorry for whoever is stuck on this planet. My attention turned back to the front of us. My eyes narrowed at the sight of a possible cliff. I could feel a lump form in my throat. My body reacted how I expect it to when experienced with a traumatic experience. I tried stopped the sandy blond haired man from going further but it was too late. His body already started to slide down the slope bringing me with. A small yelp escaped from my lips. The beast ended up sliding down with us. Judging by the weight of the beast, it would fall faster than the two of us combined. Our feet made contact to the leveled floor but it turned to have some sheet of ice. Our shoes tried to gain traction on the ice but we were able to slip out of the sheet of ice in time to run towards a cave. I felt the Kirk's fingers untangle from mine as he was grabbed by the beast. My eyes scanned around the cave for anything to get the beast to let go. Warmth came from my side as an unknown person started waving a torch towards the beast. It cried dropping Kirk. I instantly went to the fallen man. I tapped his cheek, "Are you okay, Mr. Kirk?"

His blue eyes saw past me staring at the unknown man. The man spoke, "The Hen-Gra. Notoriously afraid of heat."

I raked my mind of the beast's name. I stood up staring at the unknown man, "This is Delta-Vega, I presume."

The man's brown eyes held familiarity. The man, no, Vulcan moved his protective hood down. My eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

The older Vulcan moved closer reaching out but retracted his hand. He subtly shook his head, "Follow me."

The Vulcan seemed to show he knew me or of me. Kirk grabbed my bicep to move me along seeing I wasn't going to follow the mysterious Vulcan. The Vulcan's voice sounded familiar but older. He spoke, "How did you find me? Does Star Fleet know of my presence?"

The Vulcan glanced back seeing his sister being dragged by his long time friend. Maybe not from the same time line but matters not. The older Vulcan asked, "Jim?"

It is to make sure his assumptions is correct about the man. It looked as if he was thrown back into time when they were younger as he already had a 'hunch' about the black hole. Jim was surprised and asked, "How'd you know my name?"

I tried to get my arm out of Jim's grip. I mumbled, "The logical standpoint, Mr. Kirk is that he knows you in some shape of form. Possibly met in passing or he heard of you in passing considering he mentioned Star Fleet before."

The older Vulcan heard what his little sister said and he noticed the younger version of his best friend didn't hear any of the explanation. Jim demanded, "How'd you know my name?"

The older Vulcan stopped turning to the two. He answered, "I have been... And always shall be your friend."

My brows knitted together. Jim shook his head, "No, I don't know you. The only Vulcan I know..."

He trailed off looking over at me. I felt him looking and glanced at him. I scoffed, "The way you are looking at me shows you only know my brother and I. Spock isn't particularly your friend as he was the one who shipped you and me to Delta Vega. And I only met you when I beamed aboard so we are not friends either. I am-."

Jim waved his hand to motion for me to stop, "Stop. You are reminding me of him."

I felt my jaw clench. I moved closer to the male, "I am not my brother and next time I see him I will as you would say sock it to him."

Jim's mouth opened to say something but the older Vulcan spoke, "You are James T. Kirk. Your father is George as is your brother. And she is T'Saraphina, daughter of Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson."

The lump formed in my throat once more. Kirk looked past me to the older Vulcan and spoke, "Stop, please. I don't understand."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the older Vulcan. The Vulcan male answered my unspoken inquiry, "I am Spock. One hundred and thirty years senior to the Vulcan you know."

My eyes widened slightly. It now makes sense seeing the similarities between the Spock I know to the Spock in front of me. I turned my attention to the older Vulcan. I eyed him taking in every detail. I whispered, "Spock?"

Spock Prime nodded, "T'Saraphina it is good to see you again, my dear sister."

The Spock I know is young and currently aboard star ship Enterprise but this one is older, wiser and gentle in a sense. I reached out slowly. My hazel eyes met his brown ones as to silently ask if I can touch his face. Spock Prime reached up grabbing my hand and place it onto his face. The wrinkles smoothed out when I moved my thumb across. I whispered in Vulcan, " _You look like father. How... This doesn't make sense."_

Jim looked between the siblings. One word escaped Jim's lips, "Bullshit."

I slowly moved my fingers across his face to mind meld. Almost instantly, I felt his memories of another life bombard me. I saw myself, him, and the crew of U.S.S Enterprise. Down the line of memories it showed, mother reprimanding my brother for... Being too Vulcan and not embracing his human side enough. I pulled my hand away feeling sadness fill me knowing in another universe our mother is alive. Jim spoke, "I don't believe you."

I stepped to the side after staring into my older brother's wise brown eyes. He and I lost so much in our respective universes but he gained as well. I am not sure what I would gain in this life. Spock Prime moved around to move some wood into a circle. With a spark, he was able to catch a fire. I moved to sit on a makeshift seat. I held out my cold fingers towards the fire to have a chance of warming them up. Spock Prime gestured to the makeshift seat, "Sit, Jim."

Jim looked over at me then at Spock Prime. He slowly moved to sit next to me. Jim mumbled, "You don't seem peeved by this."

I answered, "I know the truth and seen the truth. It's the matter if he is willing to show you or not."

Jim stared at my person a while longer before looking over to Spock Prime. Spock Prime started, "It's remarkably pleasing to see you again..."

He wouldn't dare mention the lost of their home planet in front of his sister. He already saw the signs of emotions running wild. Spock Prime noticed the attitude towards himself in this universe with his sister. The younger version of himself did something incredibly stupid. Spock Prime looked between the younger versions of his best friend and sister. He purposely hid something from his sister when she mind melded with him. He will do the same to his best friend as it is their path to choose. Jim spoke, "So you are Spock but an older one?"

I glanced over at the sandy blond male, "Seems a bit unnerving, I am assuming due to your body language."

Jim eyed me, "He's... He's your brother!"

I gave a slow nod, "Yes, you are correct. This is my brother but from an alternate universe. The Spock we know is nothing compared to Spock Prime."

Spock Prime raised his angled brows at the name his sister dubbed him. It makes sense though. I looked over at the older Spock. His brown eyes met my hazel eyes. I gestured with my eyes to Jim to do the mind meld. Spock let out a sigh before getting up to move closer to Jim. I spoke as Jim started to back away from Spock Prime, "Mr. Kirk it is imperative that you stay still and let him mind meld with you. It doesn't hurt, I promise."

Spock's fingers lightly touch the sandy blond's face and instantly I could see through Jim's facial expressions he is seeing everything I've seen. Less than a second passed, Spock released Jim. Jim's chest heaved up and down to catch his breath. I watched as Spock moved back to his spot from earlier. I asked, "Spock I suggest we head to the Star Fleet outpost located on this planet. Can you show us the way?"

Spock's wise eyes glanced over at his sister then nodded. I stood up dusting off any snow particles. I held out a hand, "Mr. Kirk it is best we take our leave. Spock here is going to show us the way to go to the Star Fleet outpost here. There we shall contact Star Fleet or the Enterprise."

He looked up with his baby blues and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up. His face looked surprised, "You have strength in you."

A light tug of my lips went upward, "Course, Mr. Kirk. I am Vulcan, am I not?"

Jim eyed my person. He was about to open his mouth but Spock called out from the end of the tunnel, "We must hurry before another beast comes."

I had a feeling Jim wanted to ask if I was being a little smart alec which the intention was true. Jim held out a hand to gesture for me to go first. I gave a nod and caught up to my alternate brother.


	19. If You are Here Then He is Not Too Far!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina, Spock Prime and Jim go to Star Fleet's outpost on Delta Vega. She meets old friends. T'Saraphina takes her machinery very seriously.

Despite what many think about Vulcans, our body temperature is lower than a human's. I tugged on my fur lined coat closer to my person. I glanced over to the older Spock and saw he adapted well enough to this planet's temperature. Given time, I am sure I would adapt as well. My eyes shifted to the only human between the three of us. He seemed to hunch over to keep in his body's warmth. My hazel eyes moved as we waited for whoever is at this outpost to meet with us at the god-forsaken door. My hearing could pick up tiny footsteps coming from the other end of the corridor. My eyes widened when I recognized the person. My hands instantly let go of my coat and I stepped forward in front of the two men behind me. I called out, "Keesner? Is that you Mr. Keesner?"

The non-human slowed his footsteps. A grunt came from his lips. A smile spread across my lips, "Oh it is you! Now if you are here then he must not be far behind!"

Keesner gave a nod. He looked behind me seeing the two men. I saw his line of sight and answered his unspoken question, "They are with me, Mr. Keesner."

I heard Jim whisper over to Spock, "Aren't Vulcans supposed to show no emotion?"

I glanced behind me to the sandy haired man, "For your information, Mr. Kirk we do have emotions as he had shown you before he mind meld with you. I just... happen to show it more than the average Vulcan."

Jim's brows knitted together. Spock's brows raised when Jim asked, "How can you hear me by just a whisper?"

Spock Prime answered the question before the words left my mouth, "We have incredible hearing, Jim."

Jim looked between the two Vulcans. I turned my attention to Keesner, "Do you mind taking us to the commanding officer of this outpost?"

Keesner spoke in his language which I was able to understand after years of traveling with him and Mr. Scott. I raised my angled brows, "He is? May I ask on how you two ended up here?"

Keesner's black eyes darted away. I eyed him. I mumbled under my breath, "Fine I'll ask him myself."

Spock Prime has no idea on who his sister is talking about. He found due to the closeness of the two that the two and one other person may be close friends. Keesner led us through an assortment of projects till he moved around a sleeping person. Keenser smacked the person's leg which earned an irritated reply, "What?"

I crossed my arms at the sight. The one person I grew to be best friends with removed the paper away from his face. His eyes started to narrow when his eyes set upon the two men I am with. He breathed in and spoke, "You realize how unacceptable this is?"

I heard Spock Prime say fascinating. My eyes moved over to my older brother. Jim questioned, "What?"

The scotsman continued on his rant, "Six months I've been here living off Starfleet protein nibs and the promise of a good meal!"

He pointed his finger at the two, "I know exactly what's going on here. Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing. For something that was clearly an accident."

I decided to asked, "What was clearly the accident that you were shipped here to this outpost, Mr. Scott?"

His brownish eyes flickered over to me. His voice came out astonished, "Sara? What are you doin' here, lass?"

My lips went into a firm line, "My older brother shipped me to this outpost. I disagreed to what my acting captain commanded and here I am, Mr. Scott."

The scotsman scoffed, "I am sure you heard why I am here."

I gave a nod, "I remember clearly when I got word of you being shipped to this outpost. You experimented on a beagle. Not any beagle but Admiral Archer's beagle."

He stood up moving to another seat shoving his hands in his pockets, "I had confidence I could beam the beagle to another planet. I do feel guilty about that."

Jim asked, "I know that dog. What happened to that dog?"

I answered for the scotsman, "The theory he was working on isn't complete. The beagle disappeared."

Scotty's lips went into a firm line, "I said I do feel guilty about that."

Spock Prime spoke, "What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct, that it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is traveling at warp speed?"

This time all four pairs of eyes landed on the older Spock. My mind tried to calculate the equation to figure out how it could be possible. I remember when I got news of Mr. Scott's transfer to this outpost I looked into his equation.

Scotty looked over at the older Vulcan, "I think if that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it."

I gave a nod agreeing, "Same for me as well."

Spock Prime explained, "The reason why you haven't heard of it Mr. Scott is because you haven't discovered it yet."

The pieces of the puzzle clicked. Of course he wouldn't of discovered it yet as he would later. This Spock came from an alternate timeline as well as the future. Mr. Scott looked at him in disbelief. His eyes flickered between the three of us. He asked, "Are you from the future?"

Jim answered, "He is. We aren't."

I rolled my eyes at the next set of words that came from the scotsman's mouth. Of course he would think of food. I let out a sigh as Spock Prime answered, "Yes."

Jim asked, "Can we hurry? Spock is getting closer to Earth and we need to save Pike."

I gave a nod. Scotty pushed himself between myself and the sandy haired man. Scotty's arm locked into my own taking me with him. I called out, "Mr. Scott?"

Scotty walked us two in front of the other two men. Scotty answered, "We have a lot to catch up on, lass."

I waited for him to continue. He asked, "Who is the other Vulcan?"

My mind thought of an answer that would be deemed acceptable. I answered, "He is an elder from the Vulcan High Council. He became stranded on this planet before Mr. Kirk and I landed on this planet."

Scotty led us to a beaten up cruiser. My eyes widened at the thought of Mr. Scott keeping the cruiser like this. My eyes flickered to him and he pulled away from my arm. His hand rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't have the motivation."

My eyes narrowed. My fingers lightly grazed against the outer shell of the cruiser, "You... Montgomery Scott, a lieutenant commander engineer for Star Fleet, allowed this machine go as you would say down to the dogs. I am displeased with you, Mr. Scott."

Scotty moved around my person to try to pacify the situation. He held up his hands in surrender, "I've been here for  _six_  months, lass. This place grinds onto your mind."

I turned my heel around moving away from my best friend, "Mr. Keenser had no problem to continue working with the machines. Like I previously mention Mr. Scott, I am displeased with you. Now let's focus on the task on hand and save my captain."

Scotty's lips went into a firm line. Jim and older Spock watched me enter the cruiser with Keenser. Jim thrusted his thumb in my direction, "Has she always taken engineering seriously?"

The other two males let out a sigh. Spock Prime didn't speak as the scotsman beat him to it, "Aye she has. I never seen someone like that let alone a woman. What she can do though is remarkable. If I recalled she helped with Kobayashi Maru."

At that statement, Jim paled. His blues trailed over to the entrance of the cruiser. This is what his acting captain meant earlier. Scotty noticed Jim paled at his words. Scotty cracked a smile walking by him. He couldn't help but pat the sandy blond's back hard, "It's alright if you didn't do anythin' to her and her machines."

Jim mumbled, "Yeah..."

Spock Prime noticed the change in his alternate best friend. He spoke low once the scotsman went inside of the cruiser, "You did something, my friend."

Jim rubbed his neck with a groan, "I didn't know she helped build it. I didn't even know her then."

Spock Prime shook his head, "You have to find a way to get back into her good grace before it starts. Angering a Vulcan is not the wisest thing to do."

Jim licked his lips, "The Spock we know angered her before her and I shipped off to this place."

Spock Prime nodded in agreement, "I have thought as much."

* * *

Inside the cruiser, I was too busy looking around at the different modules. A voice I came to know over the years piped up, "Lass... I don't want you to be mad at me for somethin' like this."

I humphed, "You were supposed to treat your machines like they are your own flesh and blood. Treat them right and they will last longer and be reliable."

The scotsman reached over taking a gentle hold of my bicep, "Lass... You know I hate when you storm off like that. Last time you did, I nearly bit Rubie's head off."

I scoffed, "He deserved it."

The scotsman's brows raised up, "I didn't take you as the grudge or revenge type, Sara."

I stopped what I was doing turning around to look at my best friend. I crossed my arms before speaking, "I don't like the way I was talked to. I am a person who undoubtedly has feelings. The feelings emerge with me more than my brother. I was told many times I am no doubtfully my mother's daughter. She was human so it is natural that some of human's characteristics to pass down to me. My brother on the other hand has a better way of not showing his emotions."

I felt Scotty gave my bicep a squeeze. He spoke softly, "How about I treat you to your favorite sweet?"

His lip started to twitch upward when he saw I turned my head away from him. He knows from experience and when he first started to bribe his friend with the sweet that his friend wouldn't be able to resist. I opened my mouth but closed it when Jim and Spock Prime came aboard. Jim looked between the two friends before asking, "Should I ask?"

I answered immediately, "No you should not. Now please would you help Mr. Scott with the equation. I would like to  **talk**  to my brother."

Spock Prime wasn't sure if he should allow his alternate sister go ahead. He feared for his alternate self's safety. His brown eyes darted over to the computer for the transporter pad. However, if he doesn't allow her to go then he would have to deal with her. He dealt with his sister all his life with her emotions he does not want to deal with it now at this age. Spock Prime gestured to the computer, "Shall we?"

Scotty let go of his friend's bicep and walked over to the computer. He cracked his fingers and started the equation. My hazel eyes flickered over to Jim. I spoke over to him, "Mr. Kirk what do you plan on convincing my brother to turn back and help our captain?"

Jim licked his chapped lips. He isn't sure if he should mention it to Spock's sister as he would be afraid what could possibly happen. Jim answered, "I will know of a plan when we beam aboard on the ship."

I narrowed my eyes, "That seems like there is a flaw in your plan."

Jim's lips went upward. He winked, "It's going to be a spur in the moment."

I don't like that wink nor those words. That means trouble and I have an idea he may just know what he might do once aboard. I know I will not like it not one bit.


	20. Override codes are a Pain in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina has no time to deal with Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so short ><

My heart beat against the bottom of my rib cage. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. A muffled panicked sound came from the water compressors. I felt my legs instantly went to the panel. My fingers are working quickly to release the man in the water tubing. A urgent voice came from behind me following the man, "Scotty! Don't worry!"

His eyes followed Scotty as he drifted faster towards the turbines. I let out an exasperated huff as I kept getting denied access. I mumbled in Vulcan, " _I swear I am going to murder my brother."_

If it wasn't for him, the three of us wouldn't be in this situation. The sandy haired man looked at the female Vulcan and gestured to the water tubing, "Can you go a bit  **faster**?"

I didn't look up from my panel as I continued to press buttons and codes. My voice dripped with venom, "I am working as  **fast**  as I can, Mr. Kirk. I will get Mr. Scott out of there."

On cue, Scotty fell through the latch having water pound onto him for a moment before I closed the latch. My hazel orbs met blues, "I had it under control. If you didn't have access, you would, as humans say be in the same boat. Now we best be leaving before Spock call security down. Overriding access would alert him and we have ten seconds to avoid any contact with security."

Jim helped Scotty up. Scotty coughing the water out of his lungs, "L-Lass... I was afraid-."

I interrupted him, "We still need to avoid meeting with security so save your energy Mr. Scott."

Scotty's lips went into a firm line. He forgot what kind of situation the trio was in. Scotty felt Jim let go of him slowly when he thought the scotsman could stand on his own. I made a bee line to the stair way with the duo on my heels. We made it far but not far enough as the red clad security surrounded us. My brows raised at the pet name given to the sandy haired man. I mumbled questionably, "Cup... Cake?"

I looked at the burly man before my eyes recognized who he was. I helped recruit him years ago. My voice stated, "You are Lieutenant Reeves, am I correct?"

The burly man blinked before he started to recognized myself, "Commander Sara."

I licked my lips before speaking, " I failed to realize you and Mr. Kirk are in a relationship to use such pet names."

Jim choked, "What!"

Lieutenant Reeves sneered, "Not in a million years, Commander."

Luckily neither noticed I was buying time to possibly irritate my brother more than necessary. I could not help it as my brother irritated me first. Lieutenant Reeves continued, "We need to bring you three to the captain."

I bit inside of my cheek in thought. I broke the quick silence, "Lieutenant may I suggest your team to guide myself to a temporary resident on board? I can speak with your  **captain**  later. Unless in theory you as Acting Captain Spock's crew, you want me to confront him and as you would say... punch the daylights out of him. It can go either two ways. Have your  **captain**  hurt or you will bring me to Ambassador Sarek. You, Lieutenant Reeves, are not disobeying orders for me... You are just delaying my confrontation with your  **captain**."

Each time captain passed my lips I couldn't help but feel bitter. My brother is not stable to think for the lives aboard the Enterprise. He is not stable to think what is the logical, and emotional, decision to help our kidnapped captain. I may have emotions come into play but I will not let a man die who was my fatherly figure during my time in Star Fleet. Sure I helped with Kobayashi Maru which explains life in many ways. It is difficult in a situation to have a win-win scenario. My hazel eyes scanned the security team before resting on Reeves. He opened and closed his mouth. I glanced towards the door that will lead to the other parts of the ship. I commented, "Acting Captain Spock is not a patient man when he is not stable. Think of it is as a disadvantage to his human emotions."

It's quite true Spock becomes impatient when his emotions aren't in tact. I learned that the hard way as children. After we were bullied to the brink of my tears and his anger, he would snap at me when I wasn't getting the story out quick enough. That led to more tears. I knew my brother had a heart for me and he wanted to protect me but he could be mean when he doesn't mean to. An ensign asked Reeves, "What do you want to do, Lieutenant?"

I could see his jaw clench as he thought of his options. He took in a deep breath knowing what his thought process concluded. He licked his lips grumbling, "I'll take Commander Sara to Ambassador Sarek. Take the two to the captain and give the person new clothes."

Before the team take the duo to Spock I piped up, "Gentlemen do ensure Lieutenant Commander Scott has appropriate attire."

The security team didn't think the scotsman could be a Star Fleet officer. I took one quick glance at Scotty's clothing and noted I wouldn't be able to either due to his clothing. I remembered I was still in my Vulcan clothing covered in my destroyed home planet's dust. I felt a lump form in my throat. I took a deep breath remembering Spock Prime's words, ' _I know your brother can be... Thickheaded and is blind to certain things but you, T'Saraphina can show him how to as you once said liven up a little. I believe you got that from my captain.'_

I knew who his captain was. My hazel eyes took in the sandy haired man. My question is why would I be repeating words of this man like I knew it from heart. The lieutenant spoke, "Commander."

My hazel orbs met his and gave him a nod. He started to guide me away from the duo and team. I could feel eyes on my back. I could hear a huff coming from that end of engineering. I turned my focus onto the task on hand. Inform Father of how unstable Spock is to captain this ship. I am not one to tell on others but there is a lot at stake.


	21. Father Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punches for everyone! Emotions are on a rampage on both ends.

Brown eyes stared on my seated form. The owner of the brown orbs thought over the information I've given him upon meeting. His eyes gave off the surprise he felt when a red shirt security officer knocked on his door with his daughter who was still in Vulcan women's clothing. He could feel his mind sort out any faults to my explanation. The faults he saw was Spock was not fit to command a ship. We both knew from the day we got on board and found out he was acting captain. When I explained to my father the Star Fleet regulations when it comes to the captain's orders and welfare of any member in a mission, he agreed with my points about Spock being unfit. If it was the welfare of a crew member and it affects the mission then that is a different story. Our mission was to help Vulcan in distress which we did in a little way. The ship Enterprise saved majority of the High Council. I would not doubt the planet was given evacuation orders and majority of the population was able to escape the dreadful fate. Our submission is to defeat the threat to Vulcan which we have not. The fiend is still out there and has our captain hostage. The older Vulcan stopped his pacing thought with his hands clasped behind his back. I couldn't help but think Spock copied our father's form as he grew older. I know I subconsciously do the action but not much.

"We are needed on the bridge."

Those were the only words that left from my father's lips. As his daughter, it is hard to tell what he is thinking sometimes. I hurried to my feet as my father was already leaving his quarters. It wasn't long before we were on the bridge. My eyes widened at the sight of Spock choking Jim. Before words left my father's lips, I bounded down past the captain's chair grabbing Spock's arm. Harsh words came from my mouth, "Mother wouldn't want this!"

Spock didn't seem to falter. My eyes caught sight of Jim's. I never seen my brother try to kill someone. Whatever came out of the sandy blond's mouth provoked him to the core. Our father's mouth opened but a sound resonated through the bridge. Spock's face was turned slightly. A green shaped hand print is slowly forming on the left side of his face. I could see Spock loosening his grip on Jim's throat which result Jim coughing. I could feel my pent up anger at my brother. My words came out like a bee sting, " _Mother would_ ** _hate_** _to see you like this. I want to punch you for leaving me on Delta Vega but I will save that for the mats."_

Spock's eyes met mine and his jaw clenched. Spock's voice got low, low enough for me to hear him, " _He said I didn't love her and I wouldn't do anything for her death."_

My eyes widened looking over at the recovering sandy haired man. I felt my teeth grind against each other. The thought to punch the sandy haired man or slap my brother or punch him. I feel like I need to do both. Sarek could see his daughter have inner turmoil as he saw her fists clench and unclench. Only those who speak Vulcan know what was said between the two of us. Jim looked between the two of us confused on what was said between the two of us. I took a deep breath thinking illogical about this. Why not?

I clenched my fist one last time before it met my brother's face. A few gasps came from the bridge. Father's commanding tone reached my ears, "T'Saraphina!"

Spock looked at me with wide hurt eyes as he held his nose. I know blood is dripping from it. I breathed through my nose, "You two are children. Spock, you left me on Delta Vega unknown to our father. You wouldn't want me to tell you how emotionally compromised you are. You wanted to do what you thought was best but what you thought was illogical. What we should do for Captain Christopher Pike is within the mission. You were  **wasting**  time with gathering the rest of the fleet."

I turned to Jim Kirk and couldn't help but glare at him. Spock looked at the crew on the bridge. Spock relinquished his position as acting captain. Now whoever Pike made his first officer would be the acting captain. Jim stood up fixing his black shirt heading to the captain's chair. There were other ways to show my brother is emotionally compromised. Hell! I was emotionally compromised but when am I not? Spock left the bridge to go to the medical bay. The older Vulcan stared at his daughter who stopped at the captain's chair. I turned to look down at the sandy haired man. My fingers twitched and I could still feel the anger well inside of me. If what Spock Prime showed me true, then the two men will have a long time before they become best friends. I already got scolded by my father and I know I will again as I felt my clenched fist meet Kirk's cheek. I spoke, "What you said about my brother not loving our mother... You were wrong. He loved her very much and would do anything to get her back like I would. Your approach was unethical and can be done a different way."

Jim looked up at the Vulcan hybrid with a light tilt of his head to the side while cradling his cheek. His blue orbs studied the Vulcan woman. I continued, "Spock didn't know how to handle her death and would prefer to bottle it up and not deal with these emotions. That's the fault he has being half human and half Vulcan. Emotions run deeper for us than any Vulcan. Bring home my captain, Captain."

I walked past my father who followed me to the lift. Before the doors closed, I could hear Scotty say, "Never get on the bad side of a Vulcan, uh sir. Also I like this ship."

Once the doors were closed, I could feel my emotions come out in waves. Sarek's lips went into a firm line. Sarek watched the hot droplet of salt run down his daughter's cheek. Soon many more followed after. Sarek spoke, "Your actions were unsatisfactory."

My hazel eyes met my father's browns. Sarek's eyes showed pain hidden in them. I licked my lips, "Father..."

Sarek took a step closer stopping the lift between floors. His warmth enclosed around my form. I rested my head against his chest. Father rested his chin on top of my head. His words flowed out of his lips, "What Spock did to you was not a good approach. What you did to Spock was not either. You two need to sit down and talk. He will put his guard up and you will feel the emotions of both of you run through. However, you two need this."

I buried my face into father's coat. His left hand slowly ran through my black hair. Sarek tried to find words what Amanda would say to their children when they are in need. Sarek spoke with difficultly, "I... I think what you need, T'Saraphina, is a warm shower and new clothing. You need to wash away those emotions and drink..."

I finished the sentence for him, "Hot chocolate."

I moved away from his chest wiping away tears. A little smile graced my lips, "You have tried, Father. Thank you for reminding me on how to calm down."

Sarek's lips twitched upward. I moved away from my father reaching to the lift's handle. It started moving again but to the guest quarters. If I recall my memory, Spock ordered the crew to set up the guest rooms for those who beamed aboard from Vulcan. That should mean I would have a guest quarters aboard.

* * *

Sighing, I sunk myself into the hot waters of my bath. I decided on a bath at the last minute. I thought over the conversation between father and I. I would need to talk with Spock about our mother's death. We didn't have time to as it was rushed to get things on board settled. My lips turned into a frown as I went over the words Spock said Mr. Kirk said. I let out a breath, "He deserved that punch."

My black hair fanned around my body. I sunk lower where the water hit my mouth just below my nose. I blew frustrated bubbled into the water. This whole situation is infuriating.

* * *

The doors opened for Sarek to a place where he knew his son would be. He requested, "Speak your mind, Spock."

Spock didn't turn away from staring at the energizing pad. His mother would be standing there if she didn't fall from the cliff. He closed his eyes thinking his sister would have the same fate if he didn't grab her. Spock would of lost two most important women in his life if that were to happen. The Vulcan hybrid cannot be around his sister without feeling anger at himself. She always shown emotions more than him. If it wasn't for her speech, ears, and her eyebrows the two women would've been the same. Sure his sister showed a hint of her Vulcan side but not as much as him.

Sarek spoke, "You and your sister are children of two worlds..."

The older Vulcan noticed his son's jaw clenching. Spock spoke lowly, "I feel anger for the one who took Mother's life. An anger I cannot control."

Spock turned to his father and Sarek can see the green bruising on Spock's nose. Sarek informed Spock, "Your sister feels the same anger. She felt anger towards you for abandoning her on Delta Vega when you both are in time of need."

Spock opened his mouth, "She never-."

Sarek narrowed his eyes at his son, "She didn't need to as she took action instead of words."

Spock could feel his nose throb at the mention. He clenched his fists at the thought. Spock responded, "T'Saraphina could've used words instea-."

Sarek interrupted his eldest sharply, "You wouldn't listen! You were filled with this anger to not know what is going on around you."

Spock was slightly taken back at his father's tone. He remembered when Serock kept requesting for his sister and their father used that tone. It was worse then than now but he could feel the bite. Sarek took in a deep breath walking to his eldest. Sarek mourned, "I believe your mother would say 'do not try to.'"

Brown orbs stared into another pair identical to his own. Sarek remembered, "You once asked why I married your mother... I married her because I loved her."

Spock swallowed the formed lump in this throat. He knew a part of him would think that would be a reason for their marriage. His sister always pranced around the house claiming their parents loved each other and that she would find her prince who do the same with her. Spock would call his sister a liar as their father saw an opportune moment to strengthen Earth and Vulcan bonds.

_A four year old Vulcan hybrid watched her older brother who was only a few minutes older than her write mathematical equations. A voice caught her attention, "T'Saraphina, may you stare at me?"_

_She puffed out her cheeks, "I don't understand why you don't believe me when it comes to mama and papa."_

_Spock didn't stop finishing up an equation as he answered, "Mother and father are bonded due to his ambassador duties. I explained this to you before."_

_His baby sister stuck out her tongue, "Nuuu-uhh! They love each other like a princess and prince should!"_

_Spock responded with realistic answer, "Those are bedtime fairytales mother told you."_

_The hazel eyed hybrid gave her brother a glare. She pushed off the arm rest from the couch next to the dining room table. His sister hopped off the couch and corrected him, "If you were listening to her words, you should know it is about her and papa. I will ask mama if it is based off a true story."_

_Spock paused in his writing to look at his sister. His sister felt the need to add to it, "Plus Spock, when I find my prince he will love me just as much as mama and papa with each other!"_

_Spock's lips went into a firm line. He shook his head and went back to his work not believing a word his sister said. His ears picked up his sister's feet running in the house to find their mother. She called out as she ran further away so did her voice went further away, "Mama! Mama, Spock doesn't believe me about you and papa loving each other like a princess and prince should!"_

_Hushed tones at the other end of the house. Spock couldn't pick up any words so he decided to focus on his equations._

Sarek moved away from his son. Spock inquired, "Where is T'Saraphina?"

Sarek looked back at his eldest answering, "One of the many things she is doing to help control her emotions. I suggest when this is all over to speak with her. You two are both your mother and I's children. It would be unfortunate if your mother's death cause a rift between the two of you."

Spock gave a light nod. His nose still throbbed at the thought of what happened between the two of them. Sarek intruded Spock's thoughts with words, "Your captain is in need of your insight now you cleared your head but not much. Enough to assist your acting captain."

Spock gave a light nod moving past his father. His destination is to the bridge to help in any way he can to bring back Captain Christopher Pike on board.


	22. Beam aboard? Check. Kick Romulan ass? Check. Save Pike? Check.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaming onboard the Armada? Fighting some Romulans? Input a code to self-destruct? Easy as pie. Especially when you have an angered grieving Vulcan hybrid around.

A tilt to my head conveyed my questioning stance as I saw two people who were at each other throats now walking together as they are best friends. My legs walked quickly to the walking two who seemed to be heading to the transport room. I called out, "Spock!"

His legs didn't slow down for me to catch up. My lips went into a firm line. He is ignoring me. I noticed Jim gave a glance my way but then noticed my brother wasn't looking my way. Jim started to slow his walk to match my pace. Jim gestured to my brother who didn't notice his partner is not beside him. I answered his unspoken question, "We are on speaking terms, Mr. Kirk. Now I may ask you an inquiry."

Jim raised his eyebrow waiting for me to ask. I inquired, "You two are heading to the transport room, are you not?"

Jim was about to answer but a voice interrupted him, "No. You're not going, T'Saraphina."

I stopped in front of my brother who stopped when he heard what I was inquiring. Jim gestured between the two siblings, "Wouldn't it be  _good_  to have her with us?"

Spock's eyes didn't turn away from mine as I challenged my brother. Spock firmly spoke, "No. You are to stay aboard the Enterprise."

I felt my emotions rise once more. My heart is beating against the lower part of my rib cage. Before I opened my mouth, Jim spoke to my brother, "As captain, I say she can go."

My eyes broke from my brother's gaze looking over at the sandy haired man. My left angled brow rose in question. Spock answered with venom, "Captain Pike made him first officer when he made me acting captain. When I stepped down, he rose to the position."

Jim reasoned with Spock, "She can interrupt their drill. Your sister is  **good**  with engineering."

Spock answered once more, "No-."

I interrupted Spock bringing up rank, "Commander are you disobeying orders from your captain?"

I could see the inner turmoil brewing in Spock. I could feel his anger and irritation. I met Spock's brown orbs not breaking away as I spoke to Jim, "Captain, do you mind if you leave us? It will not take long."

Jim looked between the two siblings before giving a light nod, "I'll give you less than five minutes. We need to rescue Pike and Earth."

I gave a returning nod. I switched to Vulcan, " _Spock you are keeping me aboard this ship to prevent something, aren't you?"_

Spock's jaw clenched as he answered in our native language, " _I will not have you be in danger. I cannot let that happen to you."_

Anger started to wash over me as I growled out, " _I will not end up like Mother! I know how to defend myself. I defended myself against Serock! I would like to think I can handle estranged Romulans!"_

Each word started to raise in volume. Spock's voice slightly grew in volume as well, " _I cannot have the one other person precious to me die in front of me!"_

My lips clamped shut before my voice came out small, " _I will not die, Spock. I am a Vulcan. I am a Star Fleet officer. I want to defend what is my home too as well as save the one man who mentored me throughout my Star Fleet career."_

Spock breathed out through his nose. His jaw is too tense. From afar, Jim might be seeing things as he saw a jaw muscle twitch in irritation. For the short time he seen Spock, he never knew the Vulcan had it in him. I stood up straight squaring my shoulders. I spoke giving him no room to argue, " _We will speak once we are back on Earth. Right now, my captain needs our help and I am more than willing to give it."_

I walked towards Jim. His eyes followed my movement towards him. Spock narrowed his eyes as he saw the slight stare coming from his acting captain. Spock's long legs met the duo in a couple long strides. He purposely placed himself between the duo to rid of his acting captain's staring.

* * *

Resting my back against the cargo as the duo men stunned a few Romulans in the area. I stood up and ran towards a module and started inputing code. My mind is going miles a minute figuring out code for a Romulan ship and weaponry. I felt arms wrap around my neck pulling me away from the module. A groan bubbled through my lips as my hands shot up trying to get the person to release. My heart is beating against my lower stomach. My chin dug into his elbow to allow my breathing passage ways not to be blocked. My elbow made contact with his throat which made him release me to hold onto his own throat. My hand grabbed his arm for my personal balance as well as him not running from me. My booted foot swung around hitting his knee causing him to groan in pain. I didn't stop applying pressure, almost putting my whole weight onto his joint, till I heard a crack. A gurgled sound came from his throat. Footsteps instantly caught my attention and I went for my phaser dropping the Romulan's body. My phaser wielding hands slowly dropped to my sides knowing who it was. Jim grimaced at the moans of the Romulan. I huffed, "If you must stand there Mr. Kirk, then I shall ask of you to watch for my back as I disable the drill that I am 100% sure is drilling into San Francisco Bay."

Jim mumbled, "I was already watching your back but seems you didn't need me to."

My jaw clenched in thought as Spock and Jim found Spock Prime's ship earlier making Spock ready to burst the ship into Nero's ship. To keep my mind off of my brother possibly running into his death, I spoke to the sandy haired man, "Before my brother's departure did he mention the likely hood of this mission and to speak to the Lieutenant?"

Jim cocked his head and asked, "How'd you know?"

A small smile touched my lips. "I am his sister. I know all of his quirks and faults. He can be a bit... Predictable, if I do say so myself."

Jim nodded in agreement. I finished inputting the self destruct code to the ship in case Spock Prime's ship wouldn't... I mentally shook my head the thought my brother wouldn't survive. He will survive. We both always have in the dangers of our lives, why stop now? I turned around seeing the sandy haired man wasn't in a stance but leisurely was standing behind me facing towards me. My lips went into a firm line, "You were supposed to watch my back, Captain."

Jim couldn't help but let a smart ass comment slip out, "I was watching  **your**  back."

I frowned pushing past the sandy haired man, "I do not have time for your foolish flirtation rituals. We must find Pike now. I remember the way through the Romulan's mind."

Jim licked his lips as he caught up to me. Jim tried to reason with the hybrid, "Sara I couldn't help but let that comment slip out."

My lips continued to stay in a firm line, "Well Mr. Kirk then you should of had a full thought process before letting those words slip. Come on, he is this way."

We moved through the passageways till I felt a hand go in front of me. I looked at Jim questioningly, "The captain might not have time due to Romulan torture rituals, Mr. Kirk."

Jim's eyes stared at who to believed to be Nero across the way. I looked at his line of sight. Nero's voice echoed through the bridge, "A Vulcan... Wait you are..."

A smirk played on his lips. Nero ordered, "Capture her!"

Jim did the one thing he could think of at the moment. He pushed me forward, "Go to Pike!"

I stumbled slightly looking back at Jim who started to fight with a few Romulans. I frowned as I saw Jim get headbutted with a rifle. My jaw clenched as a couple Romulans started to forget Jim and come towards me. Jim's head was pushed up so he is looking at an upside down figure of the Vulcan hybrid. Jim called out with roughness to his voice, "Sara, go!"

My eyes looked between the incoming Romulans to the human on the ground. Nero is making his way to the human. I blocked an attack with my forearm and continued consecutively. I kicked a Romulan in his stomach. I could hear a yell coming from his lips as he fell from the side of the walkway. The remaining Romulan looked over the walkway before landing his eyes on me. He rushed towards me and my elbow met his face. The pinch wouldn't help much as their biological make up is different but similar to Vulcans and humans. It would be hard to recall the map of their make up on a very short notice. A choking noise was made behind the Romulan. My hazel eyes couldn't help but look past the Romulan and saw Nero choking the sandy haired man while speaking lowly to the man. I felt a sense of urgency due to the color of Jim's face to hurry up with this one and help him. The Romulan sent a punch then kick to my body. I could taste metal in my mouth. My bum hit the ground. The Romulan smirked, "Not so strong now?"

I growled moving my leg into a swipe. His feet fell out of underneath him making him fall hard on his back. I wiped my mouth of my green hued blood. I spit on the floor next to him, "That's for my planet."

The Romulan growled, "Your planet deserved it. Spock didn't save ours when in need so-."

I let out a cry, a battle cry. I punched the man's face over and over. Green started to coat my fists. I could feel the burning sensation leaking through my eyes. A hand hurriedly grabbed my fist making me stop with one hand. Another hand grabbed my other fist seeing its not stopping. A soothing voice reached my ears, "Sara... Calm down... He's dead now. Calm down, it's okay."

I released the tension in my fists making my hands hang from the person's grip. His hands slowly went up to mine. His fingers laced with mine ignoring the green blood that coated them. He whispered, "We have to find Pike now, Sara. Soon these Romulans will never hurt anyone else. Let's go."

I felt my breathing become ragged from the crying and exerted punching. Emotions hurt more than it should. Jim helped me up pushing me away from the crushed faced Romulan. His words continued to come out softly, "They're after Spock and-."

My voice came out raspy, "If they are after him then the Enterprise will come like planned and Spock... He will do what is necessary which is to crash Spock Prime's ship with the red matter into this ship."

Jim's eyes widened nodding, "Well... yeah I guess. Wait how'd you know about the red matter?"

My eyes seemed to look far away seeing a man strapped to it. I answered softly, "Spock Prime showed it to me. He showed me what it was like in that life. What I was like and his and my relationship together. We were inseparable like him and I are now."

Jim laughed through his nose, "I guess some things never change."

I mumbled an agreement pushing away from the sandy haired man. My eyes scanned at the tortured man. My words came out softly, "Captain Pike."

His eyes blinked trying to focus on the figure beside him. Jim went on the other side of him undoing his straps. Pike's words came out raspy, "What are you doing here?"

Jim answered, "Following orders."

Once Pike's hand came free, he reached over to the hybrid touching her cheek. A small smile graced my lips as I reached up gripping his hand. I spoke gently, "I am elated to know you are alive and okay."

A small smile played on the old captain's face. Jim looked between the two's interaction. Pike spoke, "When they destroyed... I remembered you were on shore leave... I thought..."

A hurt smile graced my lips, "It's alright, papa. I'm fine. I'm alive like you are."

Something caught Pike's sight and he immediately grabbed Kirk's phaser. In one second, the Romulan went down. Jim undid all of the straps, "Come sir, we need to go."

I gave a nod once Pike was being held by Jim securely. I called out, "Enterprise, energize!"

White and blue particles surrounded our persons. I silently hope they get Spock out of the collision in time. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him too...


	23. My Little Sunshine and the Scotsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty and T'Saraphina team up to save the Enterprise. Memories can bring out emotions that aren't welcomed as much but is dealt with.

I felt great relief wash over my body when I caught sight of the interior of the transport room. The CMO of the ship ran through the doors heading to Pike. His voice sounded urgent as he called to their acting captain. As the men were leaving to head to their respective positions, I heard Scotty gesture back to the transport pad. A small smile graced my lips. My hand lightly touched his elbow gaining his attention. He turned to me, "You did see that right?"

My smile grew bigger. I answered, "It was fascinating, Scotty."

Scotty's eyes went big and a huge smile was plastered on his face. In an instant, my face met with the red fabric of his uniform. His arms wrapped around my person. I slowly wrapped my arms around him knowing this may be a great moment for him. Scotty gushed, "You said my nickname! Not Mr. Scott! And it was fascinating, wasn't it? Two people on one pad! That's hard to do and don't think it ever been done!"

I gave him a squeeze. I spoke softly, "I agree."

Scotty held me out at arms length. He gestured to the door, "Now get on. I am sure you want to be with your captain."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "I was under his command till I became a professor at the academy."

Scotty placed his hand on my back pushing me to the door. He mocked, "Oh I was under his command but I still see him as my Fleet da and if I don't see how he doing after McCoy finishes with him, I think I am going to die."

I stopped him in pushing me to the door. My eyes caught movement by the transporter controls. A small amused smile was playing on the engineer's face. My eyes turned back to the scotsman. I narrowed my eyes, "That is not an accurate portrayal of me, Mr. Scott. If you were on that bed instead of Captain Pike, I would want to be by your side as well. Now if you excuse me I am going to the bridge knowing the Chief Medical Officer will be at Captain Pike's side."

Scotty's eyes soften. He wished he could backtracked what he said. He knew he couldn't erase it. His hands hung limply at his sides. He was so close to having the hybrid reverting to his nickname. Scotty spoke softly, "I am sorry, Sara. I didn't mean..."

His words died on his tongue. To his surprise, my arms wrapped around his neck. This time around, the roles were reversed as Scotty wrapped his arms slowly. Cautious, even. I took in a deep breath then let it out through my nose. I rested my head against his shoulder, "I wish emotions didn't hurt like this..."

Scotty soothed the hybrid, "It what keeps us in touch with reality. You're not going to loose anyone. Not anymore."

He heard what happened to the hybrids' mother when the trio was onboard the Armada. He felt sorry for someone who is so close to emotions than her own brother just lost someone who can help her with them. The scotsman felt the need to possibly step up to the plate and probably recruit some others who are close to the hybrid to help out. I pulled away from our little hug. I gave an unsure smile, "I am heading to the bridge if you want to join me, Mr. Scott."

Scotty shook his head. Using his thumb, he pointed to the direction of the engineering bay, "I best be heading down there. I have to make sure this beauty makes it home alright. I am sure Spock needs you by his side."

My fingers moved black strands of my hair behind my pointed ear. Scotty's eyes reverted their attention to the point. He sometimes forget his best friend is non-human. I nodded, "Even if he doesn't want me to, I will still be there. Both of us are in tough times. He only surfaced what he was feeling when we were beamed aboard as well as when him, Mr. Kirk and I were heading to rescue Captain Pike."

Scotty seemed unsure of the other hybrid's feelings towards their mother's death as well the death of their home planet. He seen how destructive the male hybrid can be and he is afraid if something were to spark it what would happen. I gave a squeeze to the scotsman hand bringing him out of his thoughts, "I will see you around, Mr. Scott. Don't stray too far."

Scotty winked, "You know where to find me, lass."

* * *

The doors slid open to the bridge. The voice of Nero reached my ears, "I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you."

Jim's voice came out clear when I stepped onto the bridge, "You got it."

The sandy haired man ordered for phasers. My eyes were fixated on the Romulan ship's demise. I felt weight on my shoulders slowly lift. The killer of my planet and mother will soon be at his death. He wronged so many people. The warning of gravitational pull pulled up onto the screen. My heart started to beat quicker than it already has been. My eyes went to the screen of the helmsman and saw we were at warp. We aren't moving. The voice of the scotsman I was speaking to earlier filled the bridge. I calculated the time of running and distance from the bridge to engineering would not be favorable. I did the next thing I could think of. My feet carried me down the steps to the captain's chair. Jim noticed my presence. His finger still on the button to speak through the com. I called out to Scotty, "Scotty! If you create a denotation of a large blast like releasing the core, it can-."

Scotty finished up for me, "Possibly push the Enterprise away from the gravitational pull! I like the way you think, lass."

I tilted my head side to side as the thoughts were running through my mind, "I just cannot promise..."

Scotty continued to finish my sentence, "It will not work. Aye."

Jim's blue orbs studied the female hybrid next to him. He watched as the inner mind cogs were working to formulate a plan with the Enterprise's new chief engineer. Well soon to be. Jim's words startled me, "Do it!"

My eyes shot up to the sandy haired man then to the bridge. It is starting to crack due to the gravitational pressure. It's unknown what the scotsman and I's plan result will be. The blast pushed the ship forward. I grabbed the captain's chair arm rest but it wasn't enough to hold myself up. Jim's reaction time was good. His hand gripped my bicep to help keeping me upright. My eyes met his. Once the ship was out of danger, I released his arm rest and he slowly released my bicep. He started chuckling. I looked around the bridge seeing relieved smiles. I could notice a very small smile on Spock's lips. His brown orbs met my hazel's in relief. I moved away from the captain's chair to head to my brother's station. I spoke, "I am going to retire to my quarters. Come for me when Earth is in view."

Spock nodded. Spock's attention turned to the controls of his station. Jim hopped up from the captain's chair, "Spock you have the con. I'll..."

The words died on his tongue as he thought of an excuse to talk to the Vulcan's sister. Knowing the male Vulcan hybrid, he wouldn't approach his sister unless she comes to him. Jim noticed between the siblings the female is more prone to emotions than the elder. The older hybrid eyed his acting captain as the blond was fumbling with himself to think of why he was leaving the bridge. Spock stood up moving towards Jim before sitting down on the chair, "I'll have the con, captain."

Jim's blues glided over to him before nodding. Once Jim was in the elevator, he let out a sigh of relief. The older hybrid didn't suspect a thing and didn't get overly protective. A plus for him, if he should say so himself.

* * *

My thumb gently glided across a smooth fabric. A small smile twitched upon my lips as blurriness filled my vision.

_Black curls bounced in excitement. It's the young one's first time to visit her mother's home planet. Her father was able to arrange a trip for the women in his life to go see the elder woman's family. When the young one's older brother got word his sister and mother was leaving the planet, he insisted to their father it was logical for a man of the family to protect the women. Sarek and Amanda knew nothing would actually harm them while on Earth but to satisfy the protectiveness of the older brother, they allowed him to come. The young one ran form the mother and brother as she took in the buzz of people of the market place. Spock called out, "T'Saraphina! Do not run ahead where I cannot see you."_

_Amanda couldn't hide the smile gracing her lips as her son shows protectiveness over his little sister. Amanda placed a comforting hand ontop of her son's head, "I can see her, Spock. If she runs now, she will be able to sleep later. Would you want that?"_

_Spock's face grimaced as he remembered the many nights of his sister waking him up to play. His sister was still young and want to learn at any chance she can get but it is tiring. He doesn't know how his parents do it with her all the time. Spock remembered he went to sleep like a normal child and obeyed bed time. Despite he is the same age as his sister. He is the more logical one out of the two. A young four year old voice called out, "Mommy! What is this?"_

_The duo caught up to the young girl. Amanda couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Well honey, that is a dinosaur."_

_Spock immediately recognized the type of dinosaur it is. Spock added more detail, "It's a triceratops, T'Saraphina."_

_The young girl's angled brows knitted together, "Spock, mommy said its a dinosaur."_

_Spock let out a sigh, "That is the type of dinosaur, T'Saraphina. It's still in fact a dinosaur but the species is triceratops."_

_The mother studied her two children as they interacted. Her youngest gathered up the information given by her eldest and then she nodded in understanding. The curly haired girl spoke with understanding, "So this is a triceratops which is a dinosaur. That means there are many other species, right?"_

_Spock gave a firm nod. Amanda's youngest smiled big turning to Amanda, "Mommy! I want to know all about the different species of dinosaurs!"_

_Amanda noticed a small smile from Spock's lips and couldn't help but smile herself, "I am sure Spock still has his book about them back home when he was here."_

_Black curls bounded as she turned her head sharply. Spock was taken back at the teary eyed girl, "Wha-?"_

_The girl interrupted him putting the dinosaur back where she found it, "You were here without me?"_

_Amanda intervened, "_ **_Honey_ ** _, you were on a trip with your father. He thought the trip would help with your father-daughter bond. I took Spock with me to visit my family. Don't you remember?"_

_The younger of the two twins pursed her lips in thought. Her eyes widened as the memory hit hurt. She looked at her mother nodding. Amanda's youngest crossed her arms, "That's still not fair Spock came here without me."_

_A little pout came onto her lips. Spock couldn't help but poke his sister's cheek ,"Stop pouting."_

_Spock was ahead of his age which wasn't surprising on how Sarek is. The youngest turned to her brother, "We do everything together, meanie."_

_Spock was about to open his mouth but Amanda intervened, "Let's go on ahead, children. I hear your uncle is making apple pie for when we get home."  
_

_The black curly haired girl stuck her tongue out at her brother before wrapping her tiny hand around their mother's. She couldn't help it as this is part of the norm with her and her brother. Spock looked at their conjoined hands before he immediately went to their mother's other side grabbing hold of her free hand. Spock didn't notice the big smile plastered on his sister's face but Amanda noticed. She glanced over at her son and see him smiling slightly. Slightly as much as the young hybrid will allow himself to. Sarek did try to teach them at a very young age to handle their emotions. Spock taking it literally as a child, well he is still a child, will go lengths to be like his father. Not that Spock would tell Sarek he admires him. Amanda's eyes switched to her daughter and felt warmth. A warmth that could brighten anyone's day especially their stone faced father. When Amanda and Sarek's children were doing their first's, she thought she would never see the man smile again. He gave a little twitch of a smile when they were born but having to hear their children call out to their father in Vulcan brought pride to the older Vulcan. Even though both children can bring a smile to the older Vulcan, the youngest of the two can perk someone up and make them smile. After the drift between Sarek's father and Sarek, he couldn't find the same 'light' as you can say. When the youngest was able to talk and walk, Amanda saw a small twirk of a smile on her husband's lips. It started the rivalry of the two who can bring even the smallest smile to their father's face._

_Amanda and her two children continued through the market. Her son who wants to accomplish the most he can and her daughter who naturally brings light into someone's life. Amanda told Sarek everyday their children are her treasures. A smile continued to graze Amanda's lips as the thought of her four year old's birthday present waiting for her to open sits in her bag on her shoulder. A thought came to mind, ' You are my sunshine. '_

I whispered, "My little sunshine."

The golden yellow reflects light showing it glisten if it was the Sun. Underneath is a silver coloring which shimmers against the night as the moon were to show you the way. Dark spots decorate the fabric as hot tears fall.


	24. Talk of Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock knows all too well what Jim wants. Jim speaks with Pike.

A sandy haired man walked the halls of U.S.S Enterprise to head to the guest quarters. A southern voice called out, "Jim!"

Jim paused in his step before glancing behind him to see the dark haired doctor of the ship heading towards him. Jim raised an eyebrow in question, "Yes, Bones?"

Bones, Leonard McCoy, answered the young man, "Pike wants to see you."

Jim shook his head, "I don't want to bother him when he needs to heal."

Bones raised an eyebrow as he stared at the sandy haired man's body language. Bones clarified, "I gave him the all-clear to have visitors and the first person he requested was you, Jim. He told me if you refuse to drag your behind in."

The 28 year old turned his head to look down the hall where the guest quarters reside in. Leonard eyed his best friend's actions. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of the younger man, "If you are seeking for her, she is wound tighter than a clock. It's best to leave her alone for a bit."

Looking over at his best friend before narrowing his eyes at Bones' words. He responded, "Bones, her brother won't come talk to her."

Another voice chimed in, "You assume wrong, Mr. Kirk. I highly intend to see to my sister if by the context of your words indicate her."

Blue eyes of different shades met deep browns. Jim voiced his thought, "I thought I told you to watch the con, Spock."

The elder Vulcan gave a nod agreeing, "That may be true however my sister requested to notify her when we arrived to Earth. Mr. Sulu has the con at this moment. I plan to speak with my sister as well to see how she is faring."

Spock's eyes locked on to Jim's as to challenge him. Spock started to walk towards the hall of the guest quarters. His words ringed through bone human male's ears, "Do not forget Kobayashi Maru, Mr. Kirk."

Bones glared at the hob goblin who disappeared around the bend. Jim's brows knitted together mumbling under his breath, "Do not forget Kobayashi Maru? What?"

Bones grumbled, "Come on Jim. Pike is waiting for you."

The older man grabbed hold of Jim's bicep dragging him the opposite way.

* * *

Jim stopped Bones before the Medical Bay's doors. Bones questioned, "What?"

Jim asked, "What does he mean by do not forget Kobayashi Maru?"

Bones rolled his eyes before going into a harsh whisper, "Did you  **forget**? You were and still are on probation due to your little  **fling**  with the Orion girl."

The sandy haired man thought for a moment before his eyes widened, "Is Spock holding a grudge against me?"

Bones huffed, "No you pea brain. Before your indigenous plan to do Kobayashi Maru three times and before anyone was able to try the simulator out, they announced who were the makers of the simulator. The only two Vulcan-humans in Star Fleet produced that simulator."

Jim placed a hand on Bones' shoulder, "Spock is threatening me to stay away from his sister. Why? I just wanted to talk to her. It's not like I want to... You know."

Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes once more shaking his head, "Just let's get inside so you can speak with Captain Pike. He said it was urgent you were to talk to him before we head back down to Earth."

Jim's lips went into a firm line as he head into the Medical Bay. The older male followed him to where their captain took temporary residence. Knuckles rounded on the door to alert the resident of someone arriving. An older voice called out, "Come in, Jim."

Jim opened the door revealing Christopher Pike lying in bed in medical scrubs. A blanket rest up to his lap. Jim could see bruising from the torture the Romulans endured on his mentor. Christopher Pike smiled towards one of his three saviors. He gestured to the seat next to him, "Sit Jim."

Jim followed his captain's command. Jim glanced over to Bones who crossed his arms then looked behind the doctor towards the door. Christopher spoke gaining Jim's attention, "Jim I wanted to talk to you about something."

Blue eyes studied the man laying in the bed. Pike continued, "You showed... Remarkable skill during our mission while I was held captive. Though you weren't supposed to be onboard in the first place, you helped the ship and its crew for a successful mission."

Jim couldn't help but ask, "What is this about?"

Pike looked over at Dr. McCoy who unlaced his arms. Jim looked over at Bones to see what hint he is giving their captain but found none. Chris' voice sounded sincere, "I want to give you the Enterprise. I want to have the council promote you to captain. You deserve the rank and vessel. According to Dr. McCoy here, I will be out of service for a while. Someone has to man this crew."

Jim opened and closed his mouth astonished. He didn't think he would live to see the day he would become captain, captain of the newest vessel in the fleet none the less.

"Jim, I think this is where you say thank you. I am sure your mother taught you how."

Jim gave a glare at his best friend. Jim reached out to Christopher's hand and squeezed it, "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it. I will not let you down."

Chris smiled, "Course not as I will be sure to be your reporting officer."

Jim's smile went away quick as he thought of something else. He asked, "Who will be the first officer?"

Christopher answered as it was obvious, "Mr. Spock, of course. He was mine and he shall be yours."

Bones watched his sandy haired best friend. He knew recently, very recently, the male Vulcan hybrid is a sore spot. Jim tried to hide his distaste over the Vulcan hybrid. Bones started, "Captain... I don't think it is wise to-."

Jim interrupted, "I don't understand what goes in his mind. I noticed she was distressed especially with him so I thought I would be nice to talk to her. Not like her family knows how to talk with her and understand her. She's too different than them."

Christopher looked over at Leonard with a questioning look. Bones stopped Jim, "Jim, he might have a reason for you to talk with his sister."

Immediately Pike understood who the blond haired man was talking about. He cleared his throat gaining both men's attention. Pike answered their inquiring looks, "James, the only best people to speak with her in this hard time is her family. Especially Spock as he is going through the same turmoil as her."

Jim muttered, "Bullshit. All he has done to her is stranding her on Delta Vega and push her away. What kind of brother is that?"

Christopher sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. He responded, "Spock has a different way of dealing with emotions than his sister if you haven't noticed."

Bones grumbled, "Definitely noticed."

Jim glared at his best friend from the corner of his eye. Bones raised his eyebrow giving Jim a look. Pike continued, "She embraces both cultures but with some difficulty. Now if Spock said something about her,-."

Bones interrupted, "Sorry Captain to interrupt. Spock told him with an underlying threat to stay away from her."

That was how Bones interpret the meaning of 'Do not forget Kobayashi Maru' to his friend. Christopher Pike stared at the sandy haired man reading his body mannerisms. Christopher Pike reminded the two, "The best people to talk and be with her is her family despite being Vulcan. Vulcans' emotions run deeper than of ours. I suggest you prepare yourself to step in front of officers and the council, James."

Jim scoffed, "Yes, sir."

Bones rolled his eyes at his best friend's actions. Sometimes he feels like he is dealing with a child. Jim felt impressed with the female Vulcan hybrid when she came together with Mr. Scott to save them from a black hole. He wanted to help her in payment of saving the crew and himself.

* * *

Spock knows Bones' idiot but smart best friend cheated on the simulator. Spock also knows if his sister knows who ruined her robotic child, she will hunt them down. With that being said, he is using that as an excuse to keep the attractive man away from his sister. Spock noticed the look his acting captain gave his sister. He doesn't want any man to go near her especially after Serock. Spock's hands clenched at his sides. The thought of the Vulcan and his sister... It gets his green blood boiling. If Serock managed to survive the destruction of Vulcan, he will strangle the Vulcan. Spock's brown eyes have been staring at his sister's door for the past thirty minutes. He breathed in taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He needs to get his heart rate slowed before he punches the wall in anger. Before this mission, Kirk and his sister never met before so why the sudden interest in her?

The door swooshed open and there stood a hazel eyed Vulcan hybrid. The voice brought Spock out of his thoughts, "Spock? What are you doing here?"

Spock's brown eyes met his sisters'. Instantly he could tell his sister been crying. My eyes studied my brother's as I await for his answer. After a few more seconds, he finally answered, "I wanted to speak with you as well as telling you we arrived to the space port to take a shuttle down to Earth."

I gave a light nod, "Thank you Spock. We can speak once we land on Earth, is that alright?"

Spock's lips went into a firm line. A thought came to him. If he speaks with his sister on Earth then he can detour her away from James T. Kirk. He isn't sure what the man's idea or plan with his sister yet but he does not want to find out. Spock responded, "That is alright. We must ensure father is settle-."

I interrupted my brother, "I apologize for interrupting, brother but I feel father should accompany me to my apartment till the council is ready to search for an inhabitant planet for New Vulcan."

Spock studied the shorter Vulcan hybrid for a moment before nodding, "Alright. We shall inform father of the plans and head to Earth."

Spock's eyes didn't deceive him when he noticed a golden yellow fabric poking out slightly underneath his sister's uniform. His eyes soften at the sight. He knew his sister always have it on her despite being in uniform. He knew she would find a way to keep it hidden and unnoticed. Spock reached out to his sister and pulled her to his chest. My eyes widen at the sudden interaction. His arms wrapped around my shoulders. Between his shoulders and his head, my head felt like it was encased a safe warm comfort zone. I slowly moved my arms to wrap around his waist. I breathed in deeply after a few moments, "I-I..."

Spock spoke softly, "We will talk once we land on Earth. Let's just have this silence for a little bit longer."

I nodded burying my face deeper into the crook of his neck. Spock felt wet warmth touch his skin going underneath his collar of his uniform. He squeezed slightly to give reassurance. Together, they shall grieve.


	25. Relief Support? For Vulcans? Can I Get Another Order?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Earth and here comes the party-crasher. Vulcans are hard to deal with especially the Vulcan Council.

I nursed a cup of green tea. The warmth filled through my fingers as the winter months are dawning us. The insignia of Star Fleet on my hat stared back at me. I have yet to tell Spock of our recent 'orders' by now Admiral Pike. I am sure he would be okay with our temporary orders. I am not, that is for sure. The sound of a chair screeching against the floor brought my attention to it. My hazel eyes flicked up to the offender. I breathed out, "Spock. I am glad you can make it."

Spock gave a light nod answering, "I did say we are to talk once we reach Earth."

I waved my right hand around, "That was a couple weeks ago. I understand you had duties as first commanding officer of a star ship to make sure your new captain is acquainted with his new work load."

Spock placed his grey hat next to mine. A waitress came by once she saw I had someone sitting with me. She asked, "What can I get you?"

Spock looked at her and answered, "A chamomile tea."

The waitress nodded writing down his order before leaving the two of us be. Spock sat up straightening his grey jacket, "How... How are you feeling, T'Saraphina?"

I raked my mind to find the correct words. Finally finding the correct words I replied, "Empty. I feel empty, Spock. Our home was destroyed taking many with as well as our mother. I... I miss her."

Spock shifted in his seat for a moment. Spock's voice came out quietly, "I miss her too... I feel..."

His brows knitted together as he too thought the correct word of how he is feeling. The waitress came back with his cup of tea before leaving us alone again. I reached over placing my hand on top of his. I spoke, "You don't have to struggle finding the word for what you are feeling, Spock. I understand."

I looked away before pulling away from Spock. My back touched the steel back of my chair. Spock's brow raised. Before he opened his mouth to ask, I sputtered out, "The admiral want us to oversee the Vulcans who made it to Earth. He want us as Star Fleet's liaison for Vulcan survivors."

Spock spoke slowly, "Do you mean to ensure they are comfortable here before they head to New Vulcan wherever that may be?"

I felt my jaw clench, "Yes."

Spock understood in some way of his sister's discomfort over these temporary orders. The Vulcan council and Vulcan's inhabitants were not exactly welcoming towards her. They weren't really towards him either but more towards her. She showed more emotion than him so they turned their aggression towards her. Sometimes he felt he was on Romulus rather than Vulcan. It is Spock's turn for his jaw to clench as he saw the one person he tried to keep away from his sister.

"There you are Spock!"

My jaw unclenched as I saw Spock's stiff posture. I turned around seeing the sandy haired man with his grey hat between his body and arm. I raised an eyebrow. The sandy haired man's voice came out surprised, "Oh I didn't know you were here... Sara wasn't it?"

Spock answered before I was able to breath out a yes, "Captain I mentioned to you I was leaving for a personal family matter and would be back around 2:00 in the afternoon."

Spock's captain rolled his eyes giving Spock a nudge in the shoulder, "I told you call me Jim. I don't recall you telling me that."

Spock's eyes narrowed. I watched as my brother change in front of me. I drank the remains of my tea before standing up. I grabbed my hat placing it underneath my arm, "I must be going. I see you are needed, Spock."

Both males spoke in unison, "No!"

I raised both angled brows. My bangs cover them making it look like I have none. Spock looked at his captain, "I am sure whatever it is you need captain I can do it later."

Jim tilted his head left and right as debating whatever is going on in his head. Jim nodded, "You're right. It can be done later. Now since I am here, mind if I join you?"

Jim pulled an extra chair from a nearby table before plopping himself into the seat. I adjusted my hat underneath my arm. I could feel the tension in the air. I looked between the two males before resting on the Vulcan male. I broke the silence moving my chair underneath the table, "I shall be going. I need to check on the council as well as any other Vulcans who survived. I will see you tonight, Spock over dinner with father."

Spock gave a nod to his sister. Jim looked between the two Vulcans. I headed out of the cafe after placing my exact change for the cup of tea. Spock turned to his captain with a frown, "I in fact did tell you about a personal family matter."

Jim tore his eyes away from the exit to his first officer, "I don't recall."

Jim did remember what his first officer said but he chose to 'forget' about it. Spock's sister wasn't assigned to the Enterprise so he wouldn't be seeing her as much as his main crew. Jim mulled over the idea of having two chief engineers. Scotty and Spock's sister are at par with each other and he wouldn't be able to choose between the two. Can it happen? Two chief engineers? He may have to bring it up to the admiral to pull some strings. Spock raised an eyebrow at the smile his captain is sporting. It came out of nowhere and his captain shouldn't have anything to smile about.

* * *

The tips of my ears burn in anger as I stared at the Vulcans I did not want to see behind the councilmen. The Vulcans were being  **childish**. One of the Vulcan councilmen spoke, " _T'Saraphina. Are you listening? Your head is in the clouds."_

I let out a deep breath, " _No, councilman. I am listening. I thought I saw something but it is quite alright. Did you compile a list of needs for the survivors?"_

Some Star Fleet cadets glanced our way when they heard our Vulcan language. Another councilman reached into their traditional Vulcan robes pulling out a piece of paper. I grabbed the paper scanning the contents. I swallowed at the thought of gathering the supplies. Spock and I would have to recruit some Star Fleet cadets or officers who are willing to help arrange this. Some Vulcans may help if we ask our father to help get some people. The Vulcan people are more favorable towards Spock than me. As my mind ran over the possibilities and ideas to help our people, a pair of brown eyes found my person. The owner of the pair of brown eyes' angled brow raised with a sneer accompanying it. I spoke after what felt like an eternity, " _I will bring the supplies to the shelter. Spock will recruit any Vulcans who are willing to help as I would with any Star Fleet officers or cadets."_

Sarek, who have been silent this whole time, broke away from his stare on his daughter to his fellow councilmen. I folded the paper placing it in my pocket of my skirt. A curl got loose from my bun as it fell towards my cheek. I held up the traditional Vulcan salute, " _Live long and prosper, councilmen. I shall take my leave to start on the supplies._ "

The councilmen, including Sarek, held up their Vulcan salutes. Sarek waited for the councilmen to disperse from the two of them before speaking. "You did well, my child. What caught your attention?"

My hazel eyes met my father's brown orbs. I looked away, "Like I mentioned, father, I thought I saw something. It's alright though."

Sarek's eyes narrowed. I looked across the way at a fountain. Cadets walk towards their stations or to their classes. I spoke, "I will prepare the food for tonight. Do you have the key to my apartment, father?"

Sarek followed my eyesight before replying, "Yes. You gave it to me when we were able to go to your living quarters."

I gave a nod remembering that day. I asked, "Do you mind if you go ahead of me to my home? I have some last minute duties to finish for the Admiral."

Sarek bowed his head, "Spock is coming, is he not?"

I replied, "He is. He never objected to it."

I turned towards my father seeing his stoic facial features. My face soften at the thought of having at least one parent surviving. The death of my mother strengthen Spock, my father and I. We came closer since we reunited aboard the Enterprise. It may not seem like that to a person outside of our family but we did. I adjusted my cap on my head while moving the curly strand behind my ear. I piped up, "I shall take my leave now, father. I will see you when I get home."

Sarek gave a nod. With those as my last words to my father, I left him in the courtyard of Star Fleet Headquarters. My mind was going many miles a minute to think about the supplies as well as my Star Fleet duties to notice someone followed.


	26. I'm Not Done With You, Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little shit is back. He's not done.

"You always been too human for my likes. It was always your disadvantage."

A shiver went up my spine as I heard the one voice I hoped to never hear. I kept fixing my paperwork on my desk. Before my home leave to Vulcan, Captain Admiral Pike gave me an office to keep my work. My eyes scanned for a file I am in need for my next lesson. Keeping myself occupied would show him being here doesn't unnerve me. As I was thinking of how to get myself out of this situation, I didn't notice the warmth too close for comfort. It happened too quickly for me to move out of the way as his cold hand wrapped around my throat. My hands immediately went to my throat to pull off his hand. I felt tears threaten to surface.  **No I will not give him the satisfaction.**

I rasped out, "What are you... doing here?"

A puff of breath touched my ear. His voice whispered into my ear as he tightened his grip on my throat, "Councilman Sarek barred me from seeing you. I had to find out you were  **home**  visiting by T'Aerial. Unfortunate I was not there to witness you try to be what you are not."

I felt my air running out quickly. I grabbed frantically at his hand to peel him off. The only time he showed emotion was when he did this. His voice showed the smirk that was plastered on his face, "You will be seeing a lot more of me."

As quickly as he was there, he released my throat and left my office. I started coughing gasping for air. I closed my eyes. I muttered, "That's going to leave a mark."

I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it against the wall. The feeling of being hopeless and defenseless is creeping back. I let in a deep breath. I need to leave. I need to clear my head. I let out the deep breath. My throat is starting to get sore from his grip. I know the one place I would find tranquil.

* * *

"Sara? This is a pleasant surprise to see you here."

A tilt of her head led me to giving her a apologetic smile. I adjusted my hat to my side, "I apologize, Mrs. Sulu. I felt the need to come to your gardens and be at peace."

The elderly woman eyed the Vulcan hybrid. She gave a nod allowing the hybrid to take residence in her garden. It didn't go unnoticed by her of the new accessory the hybrid is wearing. She would have to ask her grandson about it. The elderly Japanese woman asked the hybrid, "Would you like some Chamomile tea?"

I made myself comfortable on the floor boards. I gave a small smile, "Please, Mrs. Sulu."

Namiko nodded leaving the Vulcan by herself to the kitchens. I closed my eyes to keep to my thoughts. I winced when I swallowed. This is going to be a while.

* * *

Spock looked at the wall clock indicating it is 10:00 pm. Sarek glanced at his daughter's front door. Spock asked the ultimate question, "Where is she?"

Sarek replied, "She would not forget to come home. Did she have Star Fleet duties to tend to?"

Spock was close to giving his father a look saying are you crazy this late at night but he refrained. Spock headed towards the coat rack grabbing his coat, "I will look for her."

The older Vulcan of the two stood up from his seat heading to grab his coat as well. He responded, "I will join you, my son."

Spock gave a nod towards the older Vulcan. The two went separate ways to gain more ground. This isn't like her to suddenly disappear. The only time that happened was when it happened.

_Spock eyed his found sister. He noticed she refused to look into anyone's eyes. Spock glanced over to where their father is. He is speaking to the council as well as **his**  parent's. Spock knelt down towards his sister. He moved his hand slowly to grasp her own but she flinched. Spock spoke softly, "T'Saraphina... It's okay. It's me, Spock. I am your older brother."_

_He noticed her hazel eyes was glazed over. Spock tried once again, "Sena... It's okay I am here."_

_That caused a reaction out of his sister. Her glazed eyes flicked over towards him. His sister turned towards him. Now Spock could see the bruises littered all over her. She had cuts and bruises on her skin. Dried green blood made its home on her clothing and skin. He was afraid what would happen if they never found her. Spock knew where she was originally. She was on a day trip with her bonded mate. That was a couple weeks ago. When he came back without her, it stirred up a frenzy in his house. Spock never seen their father show emotion like that. Serock claimed she ran off with some other Vulcan but that wasn't the case. Judging by the looks of it, she ran off and he wasn't able to catch her. Spock reached out moving a strand of his sister's hair out of her face. His sister flinched again when his fingers made contact with her cheek. Their mother who was nursing a cup of tea knelt down to his sister. Spock watched as his sister's eyes well up with tears and leaped towards their mother. The cup ell to the ground breaking making others turn to the sound. Spock immediately went to the cup moving away from the females of his family. Amanda placed a hand behind her daughter's head as she felt her daughter's body shake. Sarek's eyes narrowed at his daughter's action. He could feel anger build up inside him._

_Amanda whispered softly to her daughter, "Shhh I'm here, T'Saraphina."_

_Spock's eyes widened at the display then turned to see Serock standing with his parents. He should be comforting his bonded but yet he is far from her. Spock's jaw clenched. Both males of the family felt anger they never felt before._

Spock's brown eyes studied his sister's office. He took note of the lamp on the floor broken. A frown marred his features. Spock ran through the places his sister could be. He hoped his father finds her.

* * *

I lightly rub the cold glass with my index finger. A voice interrupted my staring off to space, "Want me to refill that, commander?"

My hazel eyes flicked upward towards the bartender's greens. I gave a nod. The bartender moved to grab the whisky and started pouring. While he was pouring and putting the bottle up he asked, "So you looked troubled, am I right?"

I brought the drink to my lips and downed the amber liquid. The warmth of the liquid tickled for a moment before it dissolved away. I answered, "Just a troubling past that back."

The bartender leaned against the counter while drying a glass with a rag. His head bobbed as if he understood. He sighed, "I know those all too well, commander."

I tapped my glass for a refill, "Well it's going to be a long time dealing with it for me."

The bartender moved grabbing the bottle pouring its contents. He spoke, "I'm sorry. Are there any way to avoid it? I'm Trevor, by the way."

A snort came out of myself. I shook my head replying, "No. It's part of my temporary orders. I cannot disobey orders. I may be the one who more likely would between my brother and I but I don't disobey orders. My name is Sara."

The blond haired man went back to his drying of the glasses while speaking, "Your commanding officer cannot place the orders on someone else? That sounds like a hard spot to be in, Sara."

I shook my head as I brought the drink towards my lips. After a sip, the glass lingered near as I answered, "We are the only two Vulcans in the fleet. It is Star Fleet's mission to explore the systems but also keep our alliances well taken care of. The planet Vulcan was one of our many alliances. There was a specific reason why we were assigned to these temporary orders. We lived on Vulcan as well know its people better than any human on this planet. It wouldn't be logical to put a human in charge of this when the fleet has two Vulcans at hand to make things... easier, I suppose you can say."

Once more, I downed the drink. I tapped my glass again for another but the bartender didn't make a move. He eyed me as the words fell out of his mouth, "That was your 12th... I think I should cut you back a little bit."

I frowned, "I am more than capable in having the whole bottle as well more without feeling the affects of intoxication. Vulcans are not subjective to alcohol as humans are. It gives us warmth for a fast second before dissolving away whereas humans feel the warmth for a longer time."

Trevor looked wary as he leaned on the counter with his arms straight holding him up. His green eyes flicked to the newcomer. Immediately he asked like he would for anyone, "What can I get ya?"

A voice spoke close to my person, "Oh I will have nothing. I am here for her."

The voice sent shivers through my spine. I refused to put the glass down to indicate I am leaving. Trevor noticed the stiffness in my posture. I asked, "What do you want, Serock?"

The black haired Vulcan glanced at the bartender before settled on myself. He answered, " T'hy'la, I had a worried feeling when you did not come home. It is unsatisfactory."

My jaw clenched at the name he used that is sacred for someone close to you. My eyes met Trevor's as I spoke, "My home is not with you and haven't been in years. You have no right to call me that. If my father and Spock know you are near me-."

The Vulcan language cut me off, " _They only could annul our bond but that does not mean I am done with you. You are a disgusting piece of filth."_

I felt tears start to well up again. He continued as he glanced at Trevor, " _What you are going to do **Sara**  is you are to come with me."_

I spoke feeling myself revert back to  **those**  days. I could feel the grinding of my teeth as I try to hold back the automatic whimper when I felt his leg touch my own. I placed my glass down before digging through my purse for cash. I placed the amount on the amount on the counter, "Thank you Trevor. I appreciate the evening. I must be going. It's a long day."

Serock waited to hop off the stool after I made a move to leave. Trevor was unsure what to say, "Uh... Sure no problem Sara. Hope to see you again."

I gave a weak smile. Serock trailed behind me as I turned to leave the bar. It did not escape Trevor when at the last minute before the two Vulcans left his sight, the male Vulcan grab the female by the bicep hard. Trevor frowned, "I need to tell someone."

Trevor caught sight of a grey cap. He mentally cursed. Normally a person would take all of their belongings but if they leave one on purpose then something must be up. It's a trail.


	27. Start of Spock's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's Point of View with T'Saraphina's current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this :0 I am trying my best to portray these characters. It's showing to be difficult.

**Spock's Point of View**

It's been a couple days. A couple days since we last saw T'Saraphina. Our father mentioned he will keep looking through the survivors. He noticed how tense I have been as well as avoiding my fellow crew mates. I let out a battle cry as I went in for an attack to my practice partner. Unbeknownst to me, Jim and Nyota watched in the distance. They are whispering to each other. I grabbed my opponent's arm twisting it backwards pushing him to the ground. My opponent cried out, "C-Commander you are hurting me."

A hand grab my bicep to pull me away. I looked over at the owner of the hand. Immediately my shoulders straighten and my eyes aren't fogged up by the inner rage I am dealing with. Jim demanded, "What is wrong with you, Spock?"

I stood up from my knelt position heading to my bench. I didn't notice Nyota helping my partner up and giving Jim a look who nodded in response. I sat down grabbing my water bottle. Jim stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. Jim moved his body as saying 'well?'. I don't want others to be involved. It's our personal matter. I closed my eyes at the thought of our father and I failing to protect the last female of our family. The one who is wounded the most. Jim soften his stance before sitting next to his first officer. Jim sighed, "Well if you're not going to talk, let's change the topic shall we?"

I didn't glance at my captain. An unnerve feeling rests in my bones. Jim waited a moment before speaking to test out the waters, "So... T'Saraphina, right? I pronounced that correctly, yeah?"

I corrected him begrudgingly, "It's T'Saraphina. I do not understand why you must try to speak her full name if your native tongue cannot handle it in the first place."

Jim watched as the water bottle in my hands slowly start to be crushed. Jim's words came out slowly, "I am putting her on the Enterprise- Hey Spock are you okay? Did you two get into a fight or something?"

I grabbed my towel wiping the sweat off of my forehead where my bangs started to stick to. I responded to Jim's choice, "I agree with your choice, captain. What are you going to do with Mr. Scott?"

Jim frowned turning to his first officer, "What is going on Spock?"

I answered, "I do not know what you are implying, Jim."

Jim pointed to the now crushed water bottle, "That."

I felt rage build up in me as I don't know where my sister is. It is becoming exactly like the day when Serock came back without her. My jaw clenched as I slowly released the crushed bottle. The bottle fell to the ground the sound echoing through mine and Jim's ears. Jim studied his first officer, "You two aren't fighting, aren't you? What happened?"

An ensign ran into the gym. I didn't answer my captain as I brought my attention to the out of breath ensign. He puffed out, "C-Commander Spock. Admiral Pike requests you to his office. Ambassador Sarek- Wait!"

I was already out of the door before the young ensign finished. I let my legs pump towards the admiral's office. I didn't hear rushed footsteps behind me to catch up. My mind isn't thinking about protocol when coming to a high ranking officer's office when I opened the door quickly. The door sounded with a light slam. I kept my strength under check when opening. The words spilled out of my mouth, "Did you find her?"

Jim finally caught up to his first officer. He caught the words 'find' and 'her'. His brows knitted together. My brown eyes caught sight of another man in Pike's office. He had blond hair as well as green eyes. Interesting combination as statistics show it is slightly hard for a human to get those traits. My father turned towards me with a frown. His look screamed for me to calm my emotions and put them in check. I took a deep breath straightening my Star Fleet issued work out shirt. I repeated, "Did you find T'Saraphina?"

Sarek opened his mouth to answer but the blond interrupted, "You're her brother right? She spoke of you a couple days ago."

The blond walked over to me holding out her grey cap. I frowned, "Why do you have her cap?"

I could feel my heart beat against the lower half of my rib cage. Jim looked at his first officer before stared at T'Saraphina's cap. The blond rubbed the back of his neck to help with the situation he was in, "She, uh left it at my bar. I knew then that she had to be in trouble as you guys don't leave your uniform issued caps around. Sara was with some guy. He looks like you guys."

He gestured to my father and I. I felt something snap in me as I grabbed the human by his shirt turning him towards the cabinet side. All three males called out, "Spock!"

I felt my rage burn through me, "Why did you wait till now to report she was missing let alone in trouble?"

The blond swallowed holding up his hands, "Look, man I couldn't get a hold anyone at Star Fleet nor was I able to come here till today. I know I should of came sooner but it was hard to get away from work. She seemed like a cool gal I hope she isn't in too much trouble."

I sneered about to retort but my father's words cut like a sword, "Spock let go of him now."

I didn't feel Jim and Pike's hands on my arms trying to pull me away from the poor soul. I slowly released the blond before stepping back. I cleared my throat, "I apologize that was out of order for me. Admiral I am willing to accept punishment for my behavior."

Christopher looked over at Jim. Jim nodded grabbing my bicep, "Come on Spock. Let's talk."

I allowed my captain drag me away from the blond and the admiral's office. I closed my eyes in regret. I really let my emotions course through me more than it should but I be damned if I see my sister like a broken woman again. I clenched my fist. If I see that pathetic excuse of a Vulcan, I will kill him.

* * *

A black haired Vulcan opened the door to his hotel room. A twitch of his lips went upward. His voice was the only sound entering the room, "Let's see what else you can show me."

A glint of silver showed itself at the end of his sleeve. He never liked the feeling of emotions. He find them illogical. A waste to keep in contact with emotions when you have science as well as logic stand point. No one knows why the reason for his hatred. It might be he saw it as a weakness and refused to associate himself with anyone who is like the hybrids. Two children who are of two worlds. Two worlds who clash and have inner conflict majority of the time.


	28. Spo-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim guesses what happened with T'Saraphina with Serock in the past. Spock tells Jim whats up. T'Saraphina thinks of what happened the very first time but blocks the rest of the memory.

**Spock's Point of View**

I should be helping to find my sister. Jim decided it was time to talk. There was a long silence between the two of us. It is not my story to tell. It's T'Saraphina's. Jim opened his mouth but closed it. Judging by his body language he doesn't know where to start. I let out a breath releasing my fists. I started, "Jim it is not my place to tell."

Jim held up his hand as to put a pause on everything. He responded, "I know it isn't. You however can tell me your side of things."

I shifted in my seat before finding a somewhat comfortable spot. I started once more, "When a Vulcan is a child, their family has the decision to have the child be bonded with another Vulcan. My father and mother decided to have myself and T'Saraphina bond with well-standing families."

Jim interrupted me before I could go any further with my explanation, "Bond?"

I let out a breath through my nose to keep myself calm. This situation isn't being easy on me. I answered, "Yes, a bond. If you didn't interrupt me I would of explained it by now. A bond within the Vulcan culture is like an arranged marriage of sorts in the human culture. I was bonded with a female named T'Pring as T'Saraphina was bonded with a man named Serock."

I held up my hand as I saw Jim's mouth open to question about Nyota. I stopped him, "Let me finish, captain."

Jim nodded for me to continue. I looked down at my hands which my fingers are fiddling with each other. I explained, "Our parents thought T'Saraphina would be taken cared of by Serock. They were wrong. Unknowingly they put her in danger. They put her in danger to a man who hates who she is. We both cannot help ourselves being who we are. A person of two worlds, Vulcan and Earth. Two different cultures as well as different outlooks clash against each other."

My fists clenched at the thought of what the Vulcan could be doing to my sister. Jim's voice hardened, "Are you saying this guy Serock whatever he is called abuses Sara?"

I stood up from my seat to pace. It helps some what to occupy my mind other than actually turning to violence. Jim stood up knocking his chair to the ground, "Why didn't you say so, Spock?"

I could hear the anger through his voice. I whipped my head towards him feeling anger, "It is not my story to tell. T'Saraphina kept this as a secret for years. Years before she enlisted into Star Fleet. Now if you excuse me, captain, I am going to go find my sister."

I turned my heel to walk out of the lobby of high ranking officer offices but Jim's hand grabbed my bicep. His voice still hard, "I'm coming with you. I want to-."

I interrupted, "Your so called crush on my sister, yes I noticed, does not warrant you to come along."

Jim's lips went into a frown. Jim shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about, Spock. I don't like her that way."

It's my turn to frown. My angled brows knitted together in frustration. I yanked out of his grip, "Either way if you want to deny it yourself or not, you are not coming along. This is a  **personal**  family matter."

Jim reached for me again but I evaded his grab. He spoke up, "She is part of my crew therefore she is my responsibility as well."

I have this inkling he will come no matter what. I let out a low growl, "Fine."

Jim's eyes widened at my behavior. I started walking towards the exit. I could hear Jim's footsteps follow my own.

* * *

**T'Saraphina's Point of View**

My hazel eyes watched as Serock went around the room. He got bold this time and actually have a knife. Last time, he only used his body by kicking and punching. Serock fixed his sleeves, "I shall be back,  **Sara**."

I spat, "They will notice I am not reporting to duty."

He gave a light shrug as it means nothing to him. He mocked, "I placed you in an incredible hard to find spot. Your father and brother will not be able to find you. Not this time."

My fingers held onto the sides of the handcuffs. For a Vulcan, this man isn't the brightest. He may of forgotten I am an engineer. I build and take things apart. He got another thing wrong. My father and brother did not find me last time. I found them. I was able to find my way back from that planet. A planet where Serock insisted we go to visit for the day.

_I looked over the balcony seeing the native animals run around. A soft smile was brought to my face. Serock's voice caught my attention as it was close, "Too bad you're not compatible."_

_I turned around to ask what he was talking about but mid way, his fist met my cheek. I could taste metallic as it slowly filled my mouth. My hand reached up to my cheek as I asked, "S-Serock?"_

_I saw his fist clench again and it met my other cheek. The impact whipped my head to the other side. I felt tears welling up. His hand went back again but I blocked it with my forearms. That's going to leave a bruise. His cold hands grabbed my forearms ripping them apart. He growled, "You are not to block, pathetic excuse."_

_I took this moment to bring my head back and hit his own. I saw stars afterwards. The look on Serock's face is not normal. I have to get out of here or I will not be able to see my family again._

I closed my eyes as the memory of how it started flooded in. I didn't realize Serock left till I opened them again. I searched the room in case he is in the bathroom. I let out a breath releasing the handcuffs. Immediately the handcuffs fell from my wrists and I worked on the ropes of my feet. He tied them up when I kicked him in the face a few times. He suffered some injury that still calls his face home. I slowly hopped off the bed heading to the door. I stopped when I saw a knife resting on the table. I grabbed it despite it caked in my own blood. It is colored green. You wouldn't be able to see the silver underneath. I winced when I remember the wound to my side. He made sure to stab me with it in hopes to weaken me after I thrashed against him. It did incredibly. As I exited out of the hotel room, I looked around to see where I am at. My eyes narrowed at the landmark. We are literally across the street from headquarters. I tried taking shallow breaths as I walked down the stairs. It took longer than it should to cross the street and head towards the one office I know by heart. Admiral Christopher Pike will be able to contact Spock and my father. He knows what to do.

My hazel eyes lit up when I saw one of the people I want to see exiting the building where Pike's office is located at. I called out, "Spo-!"

The travel from the hotel room to my location and the exertion of shouting exhausted my body. I felt my eyes roll back and my body start to fall. Before I blacked out, I heard my name being called by two different voices. The knife clattered against the ground sliding away from my limp hand.


	29. Being Human- No Wait- Being Half Human is Disadvantage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan Council wants to talk with T'Saraphina to discuss the punishment of Serock and her recounts of what happened. Vulcan Council isn't per say nice to her due to her atonement to emotions despite Vulcans have deeper emotions than others. They rather it be hidden vs shown publicly. Oh and Spock wants to rip Serock's head and possibly bar his captain being near his little sister.

I winced in pain when I shifted on the biobed. I opened my eyes slowly but immediately closed them due to the bright light of the hospital. A soft but stoic voice reached my ears, "T'Saraphina."

I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the bright light. The Vulcan language filled the room as whispers from different male and female voices. Finally adjusting, I was able to make out the Vulcan council minus my father. I opened and closed my mouth. Finding my voice, I spoke softly, " _Where's my father and brother?"_

The older Vulcans turned to me ceasing all whispers. A female Vulcan answered, " _They aren't allowed in this room. You can speak about your... recent events."_

I felt my jaw clench immediately. I questioned, " _Why aren't they allowed in my room? They are my family and family can be in the same room when interrogation is initiated, am I correct?"_

A male Vulcan replied, " _That is correct family is allowed. However for you, we cannot allow it. Being human-."_

I interrupted felling my voice grow up an octave, " _Me being human? You forget council, I am half Vulcan. I was raised with Vulcan culture. As a child, I was enrolled in the Vulcan academy. I bleed the same as you. How dare you, council, insult me and claim I'm human and only as such. My father is Ambassador Sarek and my brother is Spock."_

Pain reached up my side from the wound. My hand shot to the closed wound grimacing. I breathed out switching to English, "I am sorry council but your interrogation has to wait. I request you open the door to allow my family and possibly the doctor in."

Each one of their lips frowned. I am sure some of them have it like that permanently. One of the older Vulcans looked to the one closest to the door. He gave him a nod who opened the door leaving the room. A female Vulcan's voice filled the air, "We are only allowing the doctor in for now."

My angled brows furrowed, "Why are you doing this?"

The youngest out of their group spoke up, "We need to find a fitting punishment for Serock, your former bonded."

I felt rage bubble up inside of me. The last punishment they gave him was a human equivalent to a slap to the wrist considering who his family was. That family is filled with dirty Vulcans. I had a feeling when we were children, they seemed acceptable as they were in same upstanding as my parents. Of course parents of any species would take their own child's side of any situation even if the odds are stacked against them. The door swooshed open and two people entered the room. It was the Vulcan who left and a familiar face. I greeted the doctor, "Dr. McCoy."

Bones looked around at the Vulcan council then towards me. He pulled out his bio-reader and started scanning my side. Bones raised one eyebrow while looking at me, "Are you okay, Sara?"

I gave a nod, "I am just feeling some pain, doctor. I would like to see my family however the council sees it as a..."

Dr. McCoy glanced behind him at the council who held their hands behind their backs. He mentally shook his head for he swore he saw Spock inside of them. It is more likely Spock copying them as its part of their culture. Dr. McCoy caught on my drifting sentence. He let out a sigh, "Take it easy, Sara. Now I'll let your family know you've woken up and request to see them."

He darted his eyes towards the Vulcan council. Bones wouldn't help to slip some information to his best friend either who has been pacing in his office since they found the girl. I gained McCoy's attention when I spoke up, "Thank you Dr. McCoy. I really appreciate it."

Bones gave a nod while grabbing his supplies. His white coat trailed behind him as he headed towards the door. Bones had an idea what the hybrid was hinting at when it came to the council. He be damned if he allowed any of his patients feel any less of themselves due to some 'logical' culture. He would shove it up their hobgoblins' asses if he had to. Once the door swooshed to a close, all attention towards me. The eldest Vulcan council member broke the silence, "You may begin, T'Saraphina."

I breathed in then letting it out slowly. I started, " _I feel better to speak of this in Vulcan as not many know Vulcan on Earth. I do not want my... recent occurrence around on Star Fleet. It started after we landed on Earth and I gather the list of supplies for the surviving Vulcans..."_

* * *

**Spock's Point of View**

I am sure by my pacing it is possible I would as they would say run a trail on the carpet. However, I am pacing on tile so it wouldn't be applicable. Our father gave myself news of we were to stay here in the waiting room. It was the council's wishes. I could not understand why they didn't allow our father who is part of the council into the room as well. I could feel eyes watching my every move as I pace. I placed a hand on my chin in thought. Our father's voice piped up, "Tell me what you are thinking, my son."

I stopped pacing for a moment looking over at our stern father. I felt my fists clench. I breathed out, "That... That  _bastard **.** If I see him again somewhere, I will-."_

Sarek's voice interrupted my own, "Spock you will not. Your sister wouldn't want this nor would your mother. The council will hand him an appropriate punishment."

I couldn't help but sneer, "Look where that ended, Father. T'Saraphina is  **hurt**  again. This time much worse as he left a wound in intention to kill her. If this situation was dealt with appropriately when it first came across, she wouldn't be lying in a biobed with a scar the size of my hand."

Sarek tried to reason, "At the time this first came about, if you do not remember, we had no choice to give him probation and the annulment of their bond."

I looked away from our father with my arms crossed. I closed my eyes as the words flowed out of my mouth below a whisper, "She already had pon faar. Him and T'Aerial induced it by an organism they placed in T'Saraphina's tea. They already went through Kal-if-fee. That was before the decision to annul their bond. It took the council months before they came down to a decision."

The elder Vulcan stood up with his face looking grim. I turned around seeing our father with silent rage. Silent rage over the two Vulcans who induced a pon faar on their only female. A pon faar is sacred between two bond mates. It is not talked about in families or with others. T'Saraphina and I learned about it as our mother called it the birds and the bees talk. Our father was very uncomfortable speaking about it but our mother insisted for us to learn. A pair of footsteps caught my attention coming from Dr. McCoy's office. I noticed another person is behind the doctor. James T. Kirk. The one man who I believed should not be near my little sister. I do not think she should be near any man other than myself and our father. The fact he is going to be her captain makes my personal preference of him not being here nonexistent. Dr. McCoy stopped in front of myself and my father with his hands laced together. He opened his mouth, "She is doing fine but she did want to request her family. However-."

Sarek interrupted, "The council sees us as a disadvantage. Being half human and more attune to emotions do create a disadvantage for her."

The council have been extremely hard on my sister since she was young. She showed more emotion towards things. Many would say if she didn't have the ears and the brows she be exact replica of our mother, Amanda. Of course there would be a hint of Vulcan due to being surrounded by our father and myself. I noticed the captain rubbing his face in distress. Sarek turned towards me, "Spock, you should go and take your captain. I will remain here with the doctor."

I opened my mouth to counter but the look my father is sporting is one not to argue with. I turned to my captain, "Captain... Would you like to visit Admiral Pike?"

Jim looked between the two Vulcans. The doctor nudged the blond towards me, "I'll be sure to notify if anything changes."

I gave a light bow of my head, "You have my gratitude, Doctor."

Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow before pushing our captain towards me, "Just take him before he drives me crazy."

My lips went into a firm line. For a crush, he shouldn't be this worried over my sister. Luckily by my stand point, T'Saraphina hasn't noticed our captain in a romantic sense. I feel as Kirk's first officer, I am now his baby sitter. I am not sure if this is in the responsibilities for first officer.


	30. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time for the Vulcan family. Another person was let in on the past. More human emotions surface.

The Vulcan Council finally left me alone after hearing my side of things. Currently, Dr. McCoy is standing beside my biobed with one of his instruments to measure my vitals. My eyes are closed waiting for the doctor to finish what he needs to do. My father, with his arms crossed, stood in the corner of the hospital room. I know from experience he holds a troubled facial expression without opening my eyes. I asked, "Where is Spock, father?"

Dr. McCoy glanced at the older Vulcan as he moved to the other side of my bed. He noticed the older Vulcan pursed his lips as he stared into space. My father didn't answer my question which resulted me to opening my eyes seeing him deep in thought. I decided to let him gather his thoughts as I turned to the doctor. I asked softly, "Doctor, where is my brother?"

The southern doctor answered, "He's with Jim."

I raised an angled brow, "The captain? Do they have to report to the Admiral?"

The southern male licked his lips lightly before replying, "Yes and no. Your father asked Spock to take Jim away as he was running a path on my floor in my office. He was worried for you."

I gave a light nod, "That seems reasonable, doctor. A captain should be worried for their subordinates."

Bones thought to himself, 'Course as a Vulcan you don't think about romance even though compared to your family and others you are definitely more human.'

Dr. McCoy wrote down his notes before bringing it to his side. He spoke up, "I'm going to look at your stitches to make sure its healing alright."

I nodded moving to my side. I lifted my shirt right under my breast. Cold hands touched my skin and I scrunched up my face in discomfort. Bones noticed the reaction, "Sorry about the coldness. Doctor hands tend to be cold. So far it looks like it is healing nicely. Of course there is bruising around the area..."

His voice slightly died as I spoke up, "My skin is littered with bruises, doctor. Serock did not hold back this time."

Bones' blues shot up to my face. I stared at where my father still in thought. I spoke quietly, "This isn't the first time. He nearly broke me the first time but this time was worse as he attempted to kill me. Before it was just beatings and isolation. This time... it was that plus the wounds."

The lips of the doctor turned into a frown. My grip tightened on the fabric of my shirt. I felt warmth slide down my cheeks. I felt a light tap on my back. A soft voice reached my ears, "You can pull your shirt down, Sara."

I nodded slowly bringing my shirt down. The doctor's southern accent caught my attention, "I'll go fetch your brother."

I whispered, "Please."

Bones took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He walked around exiting the room leaving the room only my father and I. Footsteps were the only sounds in the room other than my heart monitor. A warm hand lightly touched my cheek. A thumb glided across my pale skin. I looked up seeing my father's brown eyes staring down. He knelt down where his arms rest on my biobed. His other hand found my right hand and gave it a light squeeze. Father's voice was quiet, "I apologize, T'Saraphina. In the past, his punishment should have been more."

His thumb continued to rub against my cheek wiping away any stray tears that escaped. I gave his hand a squeeze in response. I responded quietly, "You and I both could not predict the future as its not possible. I am feeling happy I can be alive with you and Spock. Father, you did everything you could at the time. I feel love for you, mother and Spock."

His lips went into a tight line. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him, "I apologize for interrupting, father but you are you and mother was mother. You help Spock and I in your way as she did with hers. I would not ask you to change the way you are despite my relation towards emotions. You have mentioned before Vulcans have emotion. It is just buried deep within ourselves to have logic dominant."

My father reached towards my forehead and let his lips touch. I squeeze his hand once more which he squeezed back. His voice came out as a whisper, "I will always love you my child. I heard what you spoke to the doctor about."

I looked down but I felt his hand angle itself under my chin pulling it up. My eyes met his. He spoke once more, "You are brave to speak of it to people."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I never spoke of it to anyone other than my family. I was careless around Mr. Scott and had to explain it to him. He didn't walk on eggshells around me like others would say. He did grow slightly protective which I had to tell him to lighten up as I already have my brother and father protective. He did slightly but not much. My father stood up fixing his robes, "I will see where your brother is."

A knock was sounded on the door. My father tilted his head towards the door, "That should be him."

We both could hear voices outside. It sounded like my brother as well as the captain. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why are they arguing? I looked up at my father who was frowning. He walked towards the door opening it. His words flowed out, "If you two decide to argue in front of a wounded woman's door, I suggest you take it else where. Now Spock, your sister requests you."

I didn't see the way my brother bowed his head at our father before pushing past him. My hazel eyes flitted upward catching Spock's browns. His eyes hold many emotions. Anger, Sadness, and helplessness. The door closed to my hospital room. I glanced behind Spock seeing our father left with the captain. My voice came out as a whisper, "You do not need to feel the way you do. You couldn't have done anything to prevent-."

My brother pulled away from me. He grabbed a bucket meant for ice and threw it against the wall. I couldn't lie and say it didn't startle me. Spock's back look tense. I am sure my heart beat monitor caught the spike. Spock's hands clenched and unclenched themselves. His voice held much anger, "I could have prevented it, T'Saraphina. The Council could of prevented it!"

I rested my head back on my pillow. I turned my head to the door seeing a shadow of two legs underneath the door by the light. It must be our father. He knew Spock may be angry. He knew Spock may have a fit of emotion. I turned my head to look at my brother who seemed to be fuming at the other side of the room. I called out to him, "Spock."

Spock closed his eyes as a memory came to him before he left to meet with the council about his entrance to the Vulcan Science Academy. His face held pain and refused to turn around. I tried again, "Spock. Listen to me, will you allow me that?"

I saw him shift slightly towards me. That's a start. I studied him as I continued, "You wouldn't of known he would of seek me out after meeting with the council. You wouldn't of known he would of followed me to the bar. You wouldn't of known he would go further than he did than last time. The council especially didn't know any of this would happen. They thought logically and gave him the punishment they thought was appropriate at the time. Now I can ensure you after recalling my accounts on this recent attack he will be serving severe punishment."

I paused waiting to see his reaction. The tense muscles haven't relaxed but he did turn slightly where I can meet his eyes. My face soften at the sight of his face. It showed pure emotion. I scooted slowly on my biobed. This is one of the many moments where Spock showed more emotion than normal. I lightly pat the side of my bed, "Please, just like old times?"

Spock's shoulders sagged as he dragged his feet to my bed defeated. He looks emotionally exhausted. He sat down on my biobed with his back facing me. His voice came out as a whisper, "Don't tell the captain."

A smile trickled on my face. I gave him my answer, "Of course, Spock."

Spock took that moment to take off his Star Fleet issued boots. He swung his feet onto the bed. His feet looked to be almost hanging off the bed. He shifted so he is curled up towards me on his side. I shifted where my healing wound is facing the ceiling. I curled up facing towards my older brother. Our hands linked together. Both of us gave each other a squeeze of the hands. Spock studied my face before his voice broke the silence, "You look so much and act like her."

I gave a sad smile, "You do too, Spock. We are her children, are we not?"

A twitch of his lips caught my attention. I let out a yawn, "Let's sleep, Spock."

Spock watched me slowly close my eyes. He stayed awake watching over his little sister.


	31. That's a Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from the captain.

The window brought a breeze in which I very much welcomed. The hospital room is starting to get stuffy. I turned the page of one of Mr. Scott's work journals. He visited in the morning after I asked if he can bring me his work journals. When he mentioned them to me, I had to ask him all those years ago to read them. I like to see what other people do when it comes to a problem or to make things better. It's interesting. Fascinating. I didn't think anything of when the door opened and closed. It is time for Dr. McCoy to come for a routine check up. He mentioned the stab wound was close to my heart. I am not surprised as Serock's intention was to get rid of me. I turned yet another page. I piped up, "Dr. McCoy, right on time like always."

A clear of the throat caught my attention. My hazel eyes landed on the one person who isn't Dr. McCoy. I asked in slight confusion, "Captain?"

A twitch of his lip went upward. By his body language, he seemed slightly nervous. My angled brows furrowed, " Captain, due to your body language you seem nervous. Have the council from Star Fleet or Vulcan bothering you?"

He shook his head as he answered, "I'm not nervous. I just wanted to stop by and see how one of my great engineers doing. Bones said you lost a lot of blood."

I closed Mr. Scott's journal resting it on my lap. I tilted my head with a light nod, "I suppose. It was an intention to kill but fortunately he did not succeed. I am sure Spock would definitely be wanted for murder then. I wouldn't be able to save him from the trial."

Another sound of clearing of the throat brought my attention back to the sandy blond. He asked, "You two are close, aren't you?"

My lips went into a firm line. Either he doesn't have a sibling or he does but does not have a normal relationship like one should with a sibling. I answered, "We are. More than one should be, I guess. We defended each other. Mostly him with me when we were growing up. He was quite protective then but he still is. I am sure if he could he would wreck havoc for those who shunned or shamed me for being me."

The captain moved towards a table. I heard rustling behind his back. This is the first time I took notice that his hands were behind his back holding something. I thought he was simply holding his hands behind his back. I asked suspiciously, "What is behind your back, captain?"

He freed a hand rubbing the back of his neck as to release tension but I am sure there is a second reason. I cannot pinpoint the reason. James Kirk moved his other hand revealing a bouquet of white gardenias and red carnations. I felt my features soften at the sight of flowers. Mother always loved flowers. She always picked up flowers whenever we were on Earth. Vulcan had flowers but not as beautiful as Earth flowers.

_Age 6_

_I laid on the grassy field of our great grandparents farm. They decided to buy a farm due to retirement, that's what mother said. It was fun chasing piggies and chickens. Spock was sitting underneath the tree in the shade reading a school book. I rolled over onto my stomach picking at the dandelions. I asked, "Spock, I think we should collect flowers for mother. She always pick them up when we come visit."_

_He turned the page of his book. He answered without looking up, "Negative, T'Saraphina. We were told to stay in the field by the barn. We shall do what we are told."_

_I stuck out my tongue grabbing the grass blades in my tiny hands. I tried to throw them to Spock but they fell half way there. Spock's brown eyes flicked upward over his book meeting mine. Spock asked, "Did you have to do that in retaliation of my answer?"_

_I puffed out my cheeks turning on my back. I watched the clouds slowly move. I called out to my brother, "I'll tell mother you didn't want to pick flowers for her. She will be sad. I don't want to make mother sad. I'll just pick them on my own."_

_With that decision, I sat up to stand. I ignored my brother's calling of my name as I headed to the field beneath us. We sat on the highest part of the hill where the barn is located. I didn't hear the groan coming from my brother's lips but I did hear the running feet behind me. I bent down picking some white clovers. Spock mumbled once he was beside me, "You're going to get us in trouble."_

_I blew a raspberry at him. Spock let out a sigh tucking his book underneath his arm. He started to pick some clovers. I asked, "Will mother like these flowers?"_

_Spock looked at them in his hands, "I like to think so."_

The two of us never got in trouble that day. Mother was ecstatic when she saw the bunches of clovers in our hands. We each got a bunch of kisses as well from her. When we called father, he scolded Spock for not tending to his studies but I resolved that when I mentioned it was my idea and I wanted to make sure mother had a lot of clovers. It saved Spock's butt then. I breathed out, "They... They are beautiful, captain."

I reached out for them and he moved handing them to me. Our fingers grazed against each other. I didn't notice the captain's breathing hitched slightly. I breathed in their smell. They smelt wonderfully. I could pick out what type of flowers they are due to my random act of studying them for our mother when we were children. The idea of the flowers and colors relating to its meaning escapes me. My hazel eyes looked around the room seeing if there are anything to put the flowers in temporary. I pursed my lips in thought. Seeing there are nothing to contain the flowers, I simply placed them beside me. I raised an eyebrow at my captain. After a long second, he spoke, "I'll bring a vase for them if need to be. I can see you are doing fine so I am going to take my leave. I sent Spock on an errand and he should be back soon. I'm... I'm glad you like them."

I glanced down at the flowers. They are beautiful. I leaned down smelling their fragrance once more. I spoke softly, "I love them. They remind me of my mother."

I ignored the stretch of my healing new skin as I tried to focus on the flowers. I sat up to give the healing scar a rest. My tone changed to of seriousness, "You don't have to get me a vase. I can ask Spock or my father to get me one. I don't want to pull you away from your captain duties. It's never good to stray from your duties too long."

A chuckle left Jim's lips. His right hand rubbed the back of his neck traveling upward to run a hand through his sandy hair. He gave a nod, "Of course, I will keep to my duties. Till Bones give you the okay, you'll be off of your duties. Scotty can handle it himself."

My brows knitted together in confusion. The name sounded foreign on my tongue, "Bones?"

His lips made a 'pop' sound as he realized I didn't know who Bones was. He thrust his thumb towards the door, "Bones is Dr. McCoy. It's a nickname I gave him."

I tilted my head to the side questioning, "Shall I ask how the doctor gained that nickname?"

His lips inched upward into a smile, "A story for another time."

I opened my mouth to ask why not now but he interrupted me, "You said I shouldn't stray from my duties too long. I should be going. I'll come visit again but the story will not be told next time."

I frowned as I watched him backtrack towards the door. I called out to my captain before he stepped out of my room, "Captain, I will ensure you I will not forget the postponement of the story on how the doctor got the nickname 'Bones'."

He winked, "Course not. I never expect you to forget."

With that as the final words being exchanged between us, he left the room. Not a second later, a knock was made on the door. I turned my attention to the new visitor. My voice came out disappointed, "Doctor you are late. Extremely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings I looked up!
> 
> Carnations: Pride and Beauty.
> 
> Gardenias: Purity, Sweetness, Secret love, Joy. The receiver is lovely.
> 
> Color I had in mind: Red carnations - love, pride, admiration.
> 
> It was really difficult to figure out which flower without putting too forward but this is Jim. I figured with Sara that she is lovely, and prideful and beautiful. Red carnations I thought he would admire her for her bravery and strength for all the shit she been through. Of course maybe a hint of love but right now it's very much in crushing/liking stage. I'm sorry this chapter is short but it's fluffy. And I hope cute. Let me know what you guys think! Have a wonderful day and week!


	32. It's Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wanted to speak with Sara about the Enterprise but over the course of dinner. He mentioned someone else would be joining but did he really ask the 3rd person to join? Also, surprise new 3rd person at dinner.

I've been released from the hospital a few days ago. I had the pleasure of silence and the idea of being by myself. The silence is still accurate currently however the idea of being by myself is non-existent. The two Vulcans in my life are attached to my hip as the humans would say. At first I understood as I am healing in some retrospect but now it's been days since my release. My wound is a fresh scar which I have a check up with the doctor before we are given exploratory orders. I breathed out, "I'm fine, Father. Spock. You two have been with me since I was released and I would like some personal space."

Spock opened his mouth to retort but I stopped him right there, "No you listen Spock. I've been cleared by the doctor to go back to my work duties."

Our father opened his mouth but once again I stopped the other Vulcan, "Father I am  **fine**. Now if you two excuse me, I have to meet with my captain with Mr. Scott to discuss the future of the Enterprise."

I didn't catch the confused brow of Spock. He called out, "T'Saraphina he didn't run that by-."

I turned around with a raised brow, "Spock a captain doesn't need to run everything by their first officer. I am sure he will run through the details of our meeting with you later when the time calls for it. Now if you don't mind, I rather not be late for this meeting."

Spock didn't say anything but he did find this fishy. I turned my heel to continue to head to my destination. He glanced at Sarek who kept quiet during this whole exchange. Sarek's lighter brown eyes met his son's deeper browns. It is as if the two male Vulcans were speaking telepathically. Spock nodded and left Sarek alone who eyed his daughter's back.

* * *

I reached the restaurant on time. I would of made it before the meet up time but Spock and my father... Well were being over-protective. I understand, truly. It just gets old real fast. The first time this type of event happened would be when a bully from our school started to pick on me but I pushed him. Of course Spock joined in to when they said something about our mother. We indeed get a scolding afterwards but Spock was on my heels since mother patched us up. I had anger from the bullies so of course not knowing how to vent it out I yelled at Spock to get away. We were only six then. That was the first time I seen Spock cry. The only other time I seen him cry was in his adult years when our mother passed away. I shook my head to rid of memories. Now is not the time to think of the past but now the present: The Enterprise. My hazel eyes looked around the establishment before seeing my button up and jeans wearing captain. My brow knitted together for a moment in confusion. I headed to his table which he stood up to greet me. He breathed out, "Sara it's good to see you."

My brows immediately knitted together in confusion. I asked, "Did you not ask Mr. Scott and I to meet you here to speak about the Enterprise? I am sure my memory serves me correctly."

He nervously laughed which I took note of but said nothing about. He answered, "Course, course. I did. I uh... I simply forgot for a moment. Anyways, it's always good to see you."

He made a move to move my chair back so I can sit down. I took the invitation and helped scoot myself in. He sat down with a smile on his face. I looked at the other sides of the table and noticed there were only two chairs seated at this table. I instantly stood up, "Shouldn't we find a more suitable table so Mr. Scott can join us when he arrives?"

His hand shot out to my forearm to stop me from moving to get the seater. He explained, "Mr. Scott wouldn't be joining us today. He mentioned the head of the Engineering department of the academy wanted to see him."

I paused looking down at him. My lips went into a firm line, "I find it difficult to speak about the future of the Enterprise without your chief engineer."

Jim looked slightly panicked and blubbered out, "You won't let me waste this meal, would you? At least have dinner with me and we can reschedule the meeting."

I looked away from his baby blues and sat back down. I let out a breath, "Very well, cap-."

He interrupted me as he slowly released my forearm, "It's Jim. You can call me Jim."

I licked my dry lips. I started again, "Very well, captain. I will not let you look like a loner."

He let out a light groan as he pleaded, "It's Jim, seriously. It's okay to go by first names. I call you Sara and you can call me Jim."

I looked down at my fingers replying, "You wouldn't be able to say my last name, anyways. Well... my Vulcan name, I should say."

It's Jim's turn to be confused. He asked, "Vulcan name? I thought T'Saraphina was?"

My lip quirked upward. My eyes met his for a brief moment. I spoke quietly surprising him, "You're the first human other than my mother to pronounce my name correctly."

Slowly Jim's lips went upward. Jim pointed a finger at me giving it a little bounce, "Which is a beautiful name, by the way. What is your Vulcan name, then?"

I felt my cheeks flush pale green. I shook my head, "I cannot give it. It's not that it's sacred by all means. I just want to give it to someone who I plan to share my life with. It's also unpronounceable to humans. T'Saraphina is actually my last name."

Jim's brows knitted into confusion once again. A waiter came by the table, "Oh the other guest has arrived. Mon cher, here's a menu for you. And sir here's one for you."

The waiter gave us the menus. Immediately I went to find the vegetarian section. My mouth slowly started to water to the description of Ratatouille. My eyes couldn't help but look at the wines selected for this menu. Oh, I shouldn't but I really want to. The taste of wine with food is divine. Jim cleared his throat gaining my attention. Jim asked, "So T'Saraphina is your last name even though it sounds like a first name."

I felt amused. I leaned forward on the table with the menu pressed against my uniform. I smirked, "Don't humans have the same thing? Like the singer from the 21st century... Phillip Phillip? I am sure it's the same thing."

Jim nearly rolled his eyes. He waved his hand, "This is the 24th century, if I might add. Not many people do that nowadays."

I sat up straight shaking my head, "Or you haven't met someone with that type of name that's human."

He gave a bob of his head, "Touche."

The waiter came back, "What can I get you two?"

Jim replied, "A steak, medium rare with the mash potatoes and grilled vegetables."

The waiter turned to me after he wrote down what Jim wanted, "And for you mon cher?"

I answered, "Ratatouille, please. Oh and a glass of a Bordeaux wine."

The waiter gave a smile and a wink before heading off. I breathed in deep before letting it out slowly. I got the courage to ask, "Since we are not speaking about the Enterprise currently and I have a feeling won't be for the remainder of this dinner. Is this a date, captain? If it is, I have to say I must-."

He interrupted me quickly, "Oh, no no no no. This isn't a date. I... I uh just wanted to get to know my future senior staff engineer. I only met you through you yelling anger Vulcan at Spock."

I felt my cheeks flush. I moved my curl behind my ear. The point of the ear showing proudly to those surrounding. I apologized, "I am sorry about that. That wasn't a great first impression. We just witness our mother-."

He reached up grabbing my hand. He squeezed his reassuringly, "No need to explain. I understand to an extent. My father died while being captain of a star ship for seven minutes before it exploded after I was literally born."

I slowly turned my hand to cup with his. I gave him a squeeze. I could sense the slight sadness coming off of him. I released his hand as the waiter came back with the drinks. He gave Jim water and myself the wine. Jim eyed the wine as he asked, "Are you sure you can drink?"

I waved him off, "Vulcans have a higher tolerance to alcohol. I promise."

Jim opened his mouth to say something else but judging from his expression it wasn't the original thing he wanted to say, "Spock?"

I asked, "Spock? What does my brother have to do with this?"

Jim's eyes flickered between myself then behind me which I am concluding my brother is heading this way. I felt a presence behind me as pressure pushed down on the back of my chair. A hand, I am guessing. Particularly it's Spock's. Pinching my nose, I asked, "Spock I told you I was meeting the captain to speak about the future of the Enterprise."

Spock responded by asking, "Where is Mr. Scott?"

Jim answered, "He is seeing the head of the Engineering department."

Spock's eyes narrowed at our captain before stopping a waiter who walked by, "Sir, I would like to request a seat at this table."

The waiter looked between all three of us. I rested my forehead against my palm turning away from Spock and the waiter. Jim couldn't help but ask, "Why are you joining us, Spock?"

The waiter felt the aura my brother must be emitting. I don't blame him. I don't want to be around an angry, well slightly angry, Vulcan if I wasn't Vulcan myself. The waiter gave a nod to Spock, "Right away sir."

He disappeared leaving the three of us by ourselves. Jim asked again, "Why are you joining us, Spock? You have no-."

Spock interrupted, "I am the first officer of the Enterprise and it's my duty to fill in as well as being for any type of meeting with any division chiefs and seniors. Unless you are referring this meeting between my sister and you as a date."

Jim felt his ears burn slightly. He shook his head dismissing the idea of this being a date. He played it off, "Pft, no this isn't a date Spock. It is simply a meeting between a captain and their senior engineer."

Spock glanced at my person. The waiter came back with another chair, plate, and glass. Spock thanked the man before getting himself comfortable. I glanced at Spock then at our captain. The food arrived just in time before any of us were to speak. Spock ordered a salad with a glass of water. I took a bite out of my ratatouille as the waiter came back with water for Spock. Spock sipped it before asking, "So what were you two speaking before I came unfortunately late?"

I cleared my throat before Jim opened his mouth, "We were speaking about how my and Mr. Scott's roles will impact the Enterprise. Isn't that right, captain?"

Jim met my eyes and cleared his throat giving a nod, "Course. I was thinking of having Sara here work in the day shifts whereas Mr. Scott will work in the night shifts."

I added in, "I suggest we speak with Mr. Scott and see how he feels about the type of shifts being assigned to him and I."

Spock gave a nod resting his fingers against his lips. I sipped my wine. I think I need way more to drink to get through this night.


	33. You Know What You Need? A Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina needs a stress reliever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on this website but I promise there is a ton of chapters! Also I might post some other stories I have on this account as well.

My ponytailed curls bounced with each step I took. I zipped up my engineering division officer jacket when a wind chill came through. The forecast predicted the weather to have rain and a slight wind chill. Luckily the destination I'm heading to is the indoor gym where I know for a fact my brother would be. I have a bone to pick with him. It wasn't a date between the captain and I that night. It still doesn't give him an excuse to come up with an unwritten regulation to pop in like that. He forgot I knew about the regulations before he did. Inside the gym, it had people from different divisions as well as ranks exercising. My wounds healed enough where I can spar freely. Ahead on the sparring mats, I found my brother sparring with a lieutenant from the command division. The closer I got the more I see him not letting the poor lieutenant have an upper hand. I wouldn't blame him as it is already hard enough to fight with a human. Vulcans have strength and endurance stronger than humans. Of course seeing as Spock and I are hybrids our Vulcan side of our DNA takes precedence. The lieutenant rasped out, "Can we take a break, Commander?"

Spock answered, "Affirmative."

As he was starting to follow the lieutenant off the mats, Spock didn't expect his back hitting the ground suddenly.

The action caused his lungs feeling airless. Spock's primed bowl hair cut fluffed out showing his forehead. Spock blinked when he looked at my hovering form, "T'Saraphina."

I got into a stance when I saw he was pushing himself off the ground. He responded to my action, "I'm not sparring you."

I answered to his verbal statement with a round house kick which he blocked. He threw my leg back down resulting me losing my balance slightly. His brown eyes locked onto mine, "I am not fighting you, T'Saraphina. You are still healing."

Spock's previous sparring partner sipped on his water bottle amused about the situation. I started to throw punches which he successfully able to grab my fists and push them away. I spoke after each punch, "You... Bent the... Rules... When you thought... Him and I were... On a date when... Really we were speaking... About the ship. Of course... You don't... Believe me... So you made up... A so-called regulation-!"

Spock interrupted me by grabbing my fist and using my momentum to pull me close to him. Our faces were close to discourage any ease droppers. Spock whispered harshly, "The captain took an advantage of you by-."

I used my strength pulling my fist away from his grasp. When he felt my pull, he immediately released my fist not wanting to harm me. I huffed, "He didn't take an advantage. Before you decided to drop in and made yourself comfortable, the captain and I were speaking of myself considering I would be his senior engineer. It is customary for a captain to get to know his crew especially if it is a member who never boarded his or her ship. We were planning to speak with Mr. Scott about the ship but you decided to take it into your hands."

Spock stood up straight fixing his exercise shirt. He stated, "So you lied to me."

I shook my head, "I did not lie. Vulcans cannot lie, you dolt."

Spock frowned at the derogatory name. Spock opened his mouth but I beat him to him, "Before you joined us, I did plan to speak to the captain about the roles Mr. Scott and I will have after we spoke about myself. Now spar with me. I want to let out my frustration about you at you."

Spock's frown deepened, "I do not know why you would be frustrated with me when it was clear by the captain's way of dress he saw it as a date."

My fists started to head his way which he effectively dodged. He was forced to defend himself when I started to aim for other parts of his body. I felt his resistance when he pushed my palms away from him. His hand grasped my wrist pulling me forward then back to get me off balance which happened successfully. I stumbled on my two feet. The two of us went into a stance. I piped up, "If he saw it as a date, it does not matter Spock. I did not see it as such as him and I are strictly captain and senior engineer relationship.  _I do not plan to have such feelings for a man when another tried to kill me on multiple occasions due to my blood. As my feelings run more than an average Vulcan, I felt the bond attraction and want to be loved by that disgusting filth. You know as well as anyone I am not searching for someone or anything-."_

Spock loosen up his stance. His hands hung loosely by his sides. I slowly loosen my stance as my brother walked towards me. His towering frame reached me. He ducked his head slightly to my ear as he whispered, " _What about your Pon Faar? You cannot-."_

I scoffed pushing my brother away. I mumbled, "I figure it out when that time comes. Right now, it's not anytime soon. I have maybe a couple more years."

My shoulder brushed against his upper arm as I walked past, "Enjoy your spar. I will be in the hanger with Mr. Scott."

As I was walking, I could hear the lieutenant whistle, "Wow Mr. Spock. Having to see two Vulcans fight is definitely different than how we do."

Spock answered in a matter-of-factually tone, "Of course Lieutenant. You are human whereas your strength and flexibility is weak compared to ours."

I let out a sigh once I was outside. I breathed out, "I would think I would know if the captain would be taking me out on a date. Overprotective brother of mine."

* * *

My voice echoed through the hanger, "Mr. Scott!"

Scotty rolled himself out underneath a cruiser. He answered to my call before rolling back underneath, "I'm 'ere lass!"

I headed to his voice. I crouched down looking underneath the cruiser seeing the red head tinkering. I asked, "How was the meeting with the engineering head?"

Scotty paused in his tinkering. He asked pretending to not hear me the first time, "What was that lass?"

I narrowed my eyes at the scotsman. I repeated, "I asked how was the meeting with the engineering department head?"

Scotty pointed out, "Hey you didn't say department the first time!"

Using my strength, I grabbed the unsuspecting scotsman's ankle pulling him out of underneath the cruiser. He blinked noticing he is now seeing the lights on the ceiling instead of darkness. I crossed my arms, "You heard me the first time, Mr. Scott. Now are you going to answer my question?"

The light red head rubbed his thumb against his tool. He could see himself shining off the silver. He closed his eyes before letting out a huge sigh. He sat up resting his arm on his knee that he brought up. He pointed his tool at me, "You know I cannot really lie to you, lass. I uh didn't meet with the department head. The handsome devil of captain asked if he could have dinner with you alone. He said it was to get to know you better but I heard your brotha intruded."

I waved my hand as to swat away the imaginary figure of my brother, "Do not change the topic to my brother. Yes he did impose on the captain and I but it's not a date if that was what you were thinking."

Scotty's face went into 'oh-dear.' The scottish man rubbed the back of his neck. Just by his actions, I could tell it wasn't what I said. I asked, "Was it a date, Mr. Scott?"

He plopped his leg down dropping the tool in the box. A loud clank echoed through the hanger. He stood up grabbing my bicep to pull me up as well. Scotty licked his dry lips before explaining, "Lass normally when a man requests a lass to dinner it is more likely a date. Now what Jim did wasn't the smartest thing to do as I knew it would bite him in the arse. He came to me askin' if I would say I was with the department head to give the excuse on why I wasn't there but he came to me sayin' he wanted to take you to dinner off-record."

I started to walk towards the entrance of the hanger but I was rooted to my spot. I looked down at the still clasped hand of Mr. Scott. He groaned, "I knoe you would try to find the man. But hear me out, okay?"

Scotty whistled towards an second lieutenant, "Oi, you there!"

The second lieutenant stopped mid-walk glancing over. Scotty pointed to the cruiser, "Do it's maintenance. I'll be back."

Dressed in a one-suit made to get dirty, the second lieutenant headed over to us to take over for Scotty. I felt a pull of my arm as Scotty led me out of the hanger. By the time we got out of the hanger, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He gave my shoulder a squeeze, "Let's get a drink or two."

My hazel eyes trailed to the smiling scotsman, "You're on duty, Mr. Scott. Normally I am not the one who would tell our superiors as my brother would, however for this once I might have to if we proceed to go to-."

The scotsman shook his head as he released my arm. He pointed his finger towards me, "You're goin' to get a drink. I am not."

He saw my mouth open to respond but he interrupted, "Yeah yeah, Vulcans have a higher tolerance to alcohol. I understand but maybe just maybe it would relax you."

I answered before he was able to interrupt me again, "I find working on machines relaxing. Not drinking. I did drink when we were younger but I-."

This time he held up his hand effectively stopping me. He waved his hand around, "But you have an image to uphold as an officer as Star Fleet. I think you need to take a break from your brother there, lass. He's rubbin' off ya."

I rolled my eyes. Scotty finally took a look at my outfit. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion, "You came back from the gym didn't ya?"

I held up my head high, "I paid my brother a visit at the gym. He needed to know his boundaries when it came to my personal life."

Scotty's arm squeezed my shoulder as he started to guide me to who knows where. Scotty responded, "He is only protective over his younger sister."

I scoffed, "I'm his younger  **twin**  sister. He is only older by a five minutes and two seconds. Hardly a difference when it comes to age. We were both born on the same day and due to complications of my mother birthing twins I came five minutes and two seconds later."

Scotty's lips turned into a smile. I didn't mind the grime and oil coming off of the scotsman onto me as he squeezed me to his side. I welcomed it as it brings me to a calming place. Others would have tried to get the greasy man off of them but I welcome it.

He explained, "Well you see lass, here on Earth, if there are twins or multiples about the older one would always hold the however many minutes above their younger siblin'. It's by nature to have authority over a sibling."

I mumbled lightly, "So Spock does show some human trait which I am not welcomed to."

Scotty let out a boisterous laugh. Some cadets glanced our way as we walked the grounds. Despite our outfits, the cadets we walked past stood at attention and gave a little salute. Scotty seemed to be ignoring the cadets as he was focusing on the task at hand: me. I would salute back to send them on their way but Scotty wasn't allowing myself to. He was walking too fast. I let out a sigh, "Where are we going, Mr. Scott?"

He didn't answer to my inquiry as he kept guiding me to our destination. I have a feeling he is going to take me to a place to relieve stress.


	34. Always Watching Out For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty, Keesner and T'Saraphina always had each others' back.

It never crossed my mind this would be the destination the scotsman had in mind. Both of us could hear the roars of the crowd from inside. I glanced at the scotsman ,"This was your plan?"

He shrugged placing his hands in his one-suit pockets. He answered, "Well you didn't want a drink. If I remembered right, this is where we always went to back in the old days."

An upward twitch of my lip caught his eye. He smiled big, "I was at the end of my shift anyways so there is no harm done of stayin' with you."

I nudged his shoulder with my own. I mumbled, "Thanks."

His eyes looked where the campus start across the street. His sight didn't falter away from the campus. Red dressed cadets walked between buildings. Some grey uniformed officers mixed in. He spoke, "I also didn't want you to kill the captain or do whatever that pinch you Vulcans do."

I rolled my eyes while grabbing his arm to pull him inside, "I wasn't going to kill the captain. I'm more... disappointed in him than have wanting murder intent. If you wanted a date, one should ask the intended. It is all up to the intended if they want to go forth or not. If the captain were to ask instead of going with this rouse, I would have answered no. I have no feelings for the captain unlike it seem he may have for me."

Scotty nervously laughed while rubbing his neck. The roars of the crowd became louder as we entered the building.

"Burn him!"

"Saw him in half!"

My hazel eyes glanced at the arena seeing many other engineers and locals surrounding the caged area. Two robots are fighting to its death. One has a flame thrower equipped while the other has a chainsaw in its front. I breathed in smelling the heavy smell of oil and grease. Scotty saw a smile plastered on my face. He started to pull me inside of me pulling him. He guided me through the crowd and other robotics machinists to get to one corner. A corner that Scotty rented out for him and I during the old days. It may seem he never stopped paying for it. I studied the work station seeing it collected dust. Scotty released my arm and placed his two hands on his hips. He looked around the station, "It may seem we have a lot to work on before the tournament."

If I wasn't Vulcan, I am sure my eyes would've popped out at his statement. I asked, "You signed us up for the tournament? How much time do we have? And I might as well ask why did you sign us up?"

Scotty turned to me. He studied my person before he started to clean the area and checking the inventory by pressing his thumb print on the biometric of the toolbox. It was to ensure no one stole our equipment and materials. He finally answered, "You needed a break away from the Fleet. Also I am sure you want to get away from your brother. I thought this would be a great distraction for you not hunting down the captain as well as giving yourself a hideaway from everything else."

I had a hard time hearing him over the crowd cheering despite my acute hearing as his voice quieted. I stepped closer to the scotsman. I bent down to his level where he was searching through the bottom drawer. I asked, "What did you say? I didn't hear you over the cheering."

He repeated, "Especially what you went through with that Vulcan guy."

My face soften and I felt my heart fill with warmth. I surprised the scotsman by wrapping my arms around his upper torso. My voice barely came out as whisper, "Thank you, Scotty. You were always there for me."

Warmth filled the scotsman as he heard the words coming out of my mouth. He felt lucky that my mouth was close to his ear or he wouldn't have heard it. He turned his body so he can return the hug. His chin rested ontop of my head. There were times the Vulcan hybrid was there for him.

**_Huntsville, Alabama_ **

**_Scotty's Point of View_ **

_I looked at the clock in the bar. Keenser nursed a small whisky. I was on my third scotch waiting for the lass. The door of the bar burst open revealing some big thugs. I should know the lass would be late due to her message about Captain Pike holding her back to go over the statistics of their career enrollments. What I didn't expect was it taking this long. My hazel eyes looked over at Keenser who met my sight. I mumbled in my scotch, "I know I know. I am worried too."_

_The thugs sat at the bar laughing loudly. Anyone in the bar could hear their voices as they didn't have a care who would listen. Like it was intentional. A brunette guy clapped his bruised and bloodied friend on the back, "You got beat up by a girl."_

_The two of us didn't hear what the hurt thug said as he mumbled into his drink. The brunette gestured to the rest of the guys as he tighten his grip on his hurt friend's shoulder, "We dealt with that black haired chick for you. She was surprisingly strong for the likes of her. She was a pretty thing though."_

_I turned me attention to the thugs. Keenser looked over at me before looking at the thugs. Keenser made a noise which I answered, "Aye, I think so too. Who else do you know have the strength of the lass?"_

_I hopped off his stool heading towards the thugs. Gaining the courage, I tapped the brunette on the shoulder, "Did the lass have pointy ears and possibly have a Star Fleet uniform?"_

_The brunette grunted as he torward me, "What's it to you? You her boyfriend?"_

_That answer was all I needed to know before I pulled my right arm back. My fist made contact to the man's jaw. Immediately that gave response to the mana's group to attack as well. Keenser started to head to the fight to help out his friend before someone caught his sight. Keenser hurriedly went to the person speaking rapidly in his language. The female looked up from Keenser seeing her best friend getting knocked around but not without putting a few hits himself. Keenser watched as the female went behind one of the men. Her fingers found the pressure point between the neck and shoulder. Instantly the brute fell to the ground as he was victim to the Vulcan pinch. The bigger guys except for one who kept to his drink turned towards their now-fallen buddy. The woman tilted her head before looking at me. My lip was split and My eye was starting to swell. It was getting hard to see through my right eye. Her voice carried on authority, "What is going on?"_

_Some of the men backed away as the woman headed forward. I had difficulty breathing due to what feels like a bruised rib. I leaned against the bar to gain stability. A thick hand grabbed the Vulcan hybrid by her shoulder. His gravely voice smelled of alcohol, "I wouldn't do that girly. This isn't a business of yours."_

_In a swift moment, the hybrid twisted his hand and arm. The brute's body clashed against the bar. Glasses resting on the table top stumbled slightly. Another guy started to head towards the hybrid but I pushed myself off the bar, "Oh noe you don't!"_

_My fist collided with the man's face. A thud resonated the bar. Patrons stayed at their seats as they watched what was going on before them. I wouldn't want to get in the midst of this either but they were saying bad things about my best friend that I couldn't let it fly. The man I punched was about to pull his hand back to punch me in the face. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes or eye as now my right eye is now swollen shut. Another thud hit the ground. My best friend glanced over her shoulder seeing the man I punched on the ground groaning. A hand grabbed my own pulling me out of the bar. Once we were outside with Keenser trailing behind us, she broke down her barriers and turned to me. I could see her livid. I held up my hands in defense, "They were talkin' about this lass and it sounded like they harmed her. I couldn't let scum like that roamin' around."_

_Keenser pitched in which made her face soften. I felt arms wrapped around my torso which shocked me for a moment. Her chin rested on my shoulder. Her voice trailed to my ear, "Thank you, Mr. Scott. Thank you for having my back."_

_I pulled her away looking at her for the first time. I noticed a green bruising on her cheek and a couple cuts on her face. My hands went to her face lightly. My thumb ghosted over her pale skin. I breathed out, "So it was you they attacked."_

_A little frown etched on her lips. That told me more than I needed to know. I noticed she is out of her Star Fleet uniform and into comfortable clothes. I pulled away from her heading towards the bar again, "Let me at 'em! I'll kill 'em!"_

_I felt a pull on my hand making my feet stumble on each other. Her voice stopped me, "Stop, don't. I gave the guy who attacked me more of a beating. If you didn't notice the guy who was bruised and bloodied at the bar, that was him. What his 'friends' said was false if I am thinking for guys such as them say they dealt with me by raping me and such. The one who attacked me just wanted my money and..."_

_I saw her touch a necklace I haven't seen before. I felt my shoulders sag. Changing the subject, I groaned, "The captain is goin' to kill us or put us on suspension for fighting."_

_I noticed she haven't released my hand yet. She squeezed my hand as she spoke, "I spoke with Captain Pike about my situation before heading here. He called for no need for disciplinary action as I was acting for defense. Now you have to figure out what you are going to tell him if he asks. I cannot lie for you. It is not in my blood as you would say."_

_I tousled my hair looking down at Keenser. He shrugged. I hung my head in defeat, "I'll tell him the truth. I don't want to put you in the position where you have to speak to Pike about this."_

_She gave a nod. She released my hand putting them on her hips. Her shoulders released the tension. I_  heard _her sigh. Her footsteps were the only noise that isn't by nature. She called out to me, "Mr. Scott we must take you to see the medical team we have on board. They would fix you up like they have done with me. There we should speak to the captain."_

_There was no way of escaping the inevitable._

I pulled away from the scotsman. I looked around the area mentally thinking what we need and have. Scotty continued what he was doing before I stopped him. He apologized, "Lass... Now I'm sorry I brought him up."

I spoke softly, "It's quite alright. The Vulcan council dealt with him properly. My father and brother are... They are content with the punishment held especially with Star Fleet's added punishment."

Scotty's brows went up. He paused in his ravaging. He asked in disbelief, "You don't say? Star Fleet also added to it?"

I nodded. A small twitch of a smile played on my lips, "I am not only Vulcan, Mr. Scott. I am a Star Fleet Engineering Commander."

Scotty nearly missed the light wink coming from me. He waved at the air, "I nearly forgot you are a Star Fleet Engineering Commander. I thought I was the only one."

I gave a light shove to the scotsman. His boisterous laugh ringed through my ears. He gave me a playful wink, "Lass I know you're a Star Fleet Engineer Commander. A great one at that! I am surprised is all. You knoe how Star Fleet is."

I gave a light nod. I pulled out a pad and pen from one of the drawers. As I was writing what we would need, I spoke, "The Vulcan Council insisted it was only logical for Star Fleet to help one of their own. It is known by the Vulcan Council with the amount of officers as well as cadets it is hard for the Star Fleet council to give a fair trial. I know someone cheated on the Kobayashi Maru and for that reasoning cheating in the Star Fleet academy is an issue that needed to be addressed."

Scotty rubbed his neck. Scotty placed a finger on his temple as to hold his head up. He asked, "Didn't you help create the Kobayashi Maru?"

I blinked at his question. I gave a slow nod, "Yes. Spock and I created it. It was one of our many creations we take pride in. It is as you would say is our child. Although that would be incorrect as I would never would want to have an offspring with my own brother."

Scotty shook his head with a smile on his face, "Lass that's just a sayin'. It's not taken literal."

I scrunched up my nose, "My statement still stands."

Scotty stood up dusting off his one-piece suit. He glanced at my pen and pad seeing a list of materials. He gave a nod of approval, "Let's get these later but let's eat now. I'm starvin'."

My stomach grumbled in response. I nodded in agreement, "Agreed."


	35. Don't Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexism comes in all forms.

Blowing at my bangs, I compared the two pieces of metal. I tested the flexibility by waving it lightly. Scotty had to do something for the captain. He didn't want me to go by myself afraid the men at the shop would pester me. I can handle myself. I grabbed the metal in my right hand and placed it in the shopping cart. I mentally checked that off of my list as I grabbed a few more sheets. Going down my mental list of materials, a clear of the throat interrupted my train of thought. I looked away from the sheets of metal seeing a brunette haired man standing near my cart. His arms crossed. An emotion expression on his face seemed to be... Amused. I turned away from him, "What can I do to help you?"

The brunette answered, "I am pretty sure I was supposed to ask you that."

He leaned forward taking a peek of what I had in my shopping cart. Sheet of metal, a chain of a chainsaw, bolts, and many little things needed to put the bot together. He asked, "What are you making that you need all of this? Isn't it above your building capacity?"

My tone came out monotone, "If I am correct, you only came over here due to my gender and sex. I am a female and a male such as yourself felt the need to come and ask a question of if I am in need of help which the answer would be no. Not only the fact I am a female you think in your primitive mind I do not know what I am doing nor what I am talking about. Now if you excuse me, I must continue my shopping."

I moved my cart around the man to head a few aisles down to the right. Before I was able to fully exit the aisle, the man grabbed my bicep. I paused in my walking. I felt the need to run as my flight or fight started. It reminded me of when Serock took me all those weeks ago. I did went quietly but once we were alone, he wasn't gentle anymore. For a Vulcan, he broke down his mental barriers and put forth his hatred towards me in his grip and hits. I felt the stinging sensation behind my eyes. This is one of the many moments I wish I was like my brother and father. I bit back the sensation and the want to throw this man across the way as I ripped my arm out of his grasp. I turned my cart towards the register as I spoke coldly, "On second thought, I have something that came up. And for the future if I give my patronage to this store, do not touch me. Do not talk with me."

The brunette's hand went down to his side as he watched me head to the registers. An elderly man was behind the counter ringing up my items. I have to tell Scotty he has to purchase the rest.

* * *

Once I was home, I placed the items bought on the dining room table before making lee-way to my kitchen. I pulled out a cold tea I made a few days ago. I am in no mood to be around people after that little near-incident. Grabbing my glass, I headed to my room to sit on the bed to meditate. I should send a message to my brother and father to have our father sleep at Spock's but I know the two of them would head here trying to burst down my door. They would figure it out when I don't answer the door or their calls. I adjusted my body on the bed before criss-crossing my legs. I took in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly.

* * *

Scotty scratched his head in confusion. The materials he made the lass get isn't here nor is the lass. Scotty heard his communicator beep in his pocket. It continued to beep but the scotsman didn't answer. Scotty mumbled, "I guess she is still at the store. I should go and make sure."

The beeping stopped which Scotty was grateful for. He headed out of the loud arena to the store. It didn't take long as the store was nearby knowing it would make business near a robotic battling arena. The doors swished open when he approached. The red head looked around trying to find his friend. A man called out to Scotty, "What can I do for you, man?"

Scotty's eyes continued to search for the Vulcan hybrid but he answered the worker, "I'm lookin' for a lass. Have you seen her?"

The man's brows raised up at the question. He crossed his arms, "I seen multiple women here with men."

Scotty turned his attention to the man. He raised his hand to where he thought the hybrid's height would be at. He described the hybrid, "She should be this height. Black slight curly hair. And she wasn't with a man. She came here by herself."

The man snapped his fingers as he remembered, "Oh you're talking about the chick who spoke weird when I was asking if she needed help and what she was going to use that stuff for."

Scotty moved towards the man. He rubbed his light stubbled chin in thought. The man brought Scotty out of his thoughts, "I don't think the stuff she got is within her building capacity. It makes sense she got it for you."

Scotty's hand dropped to his side and he could feel anger come off in waves. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he try not to grab the man. The beeping started again. Scotty ignored it once more. The man pointed to Scotty's pocket, "Aren't you going to get that man? It's beeping a while now."

Scotty shrugged it off, "It's not important. What's important is you insulted one of the best engineers Star Fleet has to offer. She built the difficult simulator with her brother that no one beated in Star Fleet. She takes care of her machinery unlike me. That woman you insulted is a Commander in the Engineering department of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I will not let you foul her name or person like that."

Each word dripped with coldness and venom. The man was taken back. He held up his hands, "Man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just-."

Scotty scoffed, "She's a woman idne't? You think in your misogyny mind a woman cannot become one of the greatest engineers? Let alone build something? Commander T'Saraphina is an accomplished woman and I am glad to work along side her as Chief Engineer and Senior Engineer of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

The worker backed up with his hands up more in surrender. The beeping haven't stopped not one bit. The man thought it was best he didn't tell the scotsman he grabbed her and she acted all weird. Scotty dug into his pocket pulling out the communicator. He flipped it open asking angrily, "What is so important that you need to keep callin' me?"

" _I thought she was with you considering she expressed you two's friendship at Vega."_

Scotty's face paled for a second before running out of the store in a panic. Scotty asked his captain, "Jim she isn't with me. Is she not pickin' up her P.A.D.D. or communicator?"

" _No, she is not. I was calling to get the two of you for a meeting we need to discuss of the engineering department aboard the Enterprise. I'll speak with Spock and see if he is with her."_

Scotty gripped his communicator as he saw two Vulcans walk from a restaurant back towards Star Fleet. Scotty swallowed a lump, "It's alright, Captain. I see Mr. Spock and their father. She isn't with them."

The two men on the communicator held their breath. The captain's voice broke the silence, " _I'll keep you updated."_

Scotty answered, "Understood. I'll tell Spock."

The communication ended with Scotty closing the flap of his communicator. He knew he might get a scolding for hanging up on an upper officer but he didn't care. Nor does he think Jim cares as the one person they have in common is missing. It has been a few hours since he last seen her. Scotty jogged towards the two Vulcans, "Hey Mr. Spock!"

Spock and his father stopped turning to the caller. Scotty felt a little out of breath but he gained his strength to ask, "Have you seen Sara? The captain and I have been trying to find her. He couldn't get a hold of her."

Scotty never thought he would see a hint of human on the Vulcan hybrid's face. He saw a hint of fear.

* * *

Meanwhile at the female hybrid's apartment, I breathed in and out to the count of one and two. I will not let my human side surface this time. The last time an event like this happened, I froze in fear and wouldn't communicate with my family. Meditating helped after the incident this time around. It kept me in working order to do my work efficiently. Emotions are what I am made of despite my biological make up. If anything, it seemed I am more to our 'deranged' half-brother than I am to my twin brother and father. In the family, we don't speak of our other siblings. Spock and I only speak of each other due to us 'attached by the hip'. It's also the uncanny looks making us nearly identical. Our gender, hair texture, and eyes are the only things different between us. I felt a cold shiver run up and down my back. I could still feel the hand of the brunette on my bicep. It was enough grip to instill fear. I breathed out a deep breath to get back on track. I don't want to lose my concentration. A ghost of a hand gripped both my biceps before it traveled to my throat. My angled brow twitched as I am losing control. Losing control of my meditation and ending in my fear. My legs popped out from its entanglement as I groaned. My back met the soft comfort of my mattress. My hazel eyes stared at the ceiling. Maybe meditation isn't what I need right now. I could still feel my throat constricting as if Serock was here closing my windpipes. I swallowed hard. I need to do something. Anything at this point. I hopped off my bed before grabbing a light coat and putting on my tennis shoes. Let's see where I'll end up to rid of this range of emotions.


	36. One, Two, Punch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina found a way to cope.

Sweat dripped from my angled brow. A couple grunts flew from my lips accompanied by the deep thud of hitting the punching bag. Meditation didn't seem to work. Release of emotion through each kick and punch seem to be the ticket. My mother tried many ways to help me release after the teaching of meditation from my father didn't seem to work.

_Amanda could see her youngest having trouble with meditation her husband and oldest taught her. Vulcans learn how to meditate at a young age but Amanda never saw her youngest try till after the **incident**. She knew it is something to help mitigate emotions. Amanda knew if she were to interrupt mediation it would create anger as emotions run through the Vulcan. However this is her daughter and she already have enough emotions for Spock and Sarek put together. Amanda brought a hand to her youngest's bedroom door. The noise brought me out of my already broken concentration. My angled brow twitched with irritation. My eyes met my mother's. Amanda's face soften at the struggle her youngest is having. Amanda spoke softly, "My dear child, you are having trouble keeping your concentration."_

_I closed my eyes bowing my head. I felt a hand move my black hair behind my pointed ear. I glanced to the side seeing my mother knelt down beside me. She asked, "Woudl you like to go with me to Earth? I want to take you away from the pain."_

_I thought it over before reaching up grabbing my mother's hand lightly. I gave it a squeeze. Amanda gave a small smile. Her voice came out as a whisper, "I'll tell your father the plan and we will leave tomorrow morning."_

_The next few weeks was spent on Earth and no progress was made. Amanda was not sure what else to do to help her child get past the past. It took the family a while to even touch her. Amanda wanted to yell, smack, and leave Serock on a desolate planet for what he did to her daughter. Amanda's nephew, slightly older than the Vulcan hybrid twins, noticed his aunt having trouble. He asked, "Aunt Amanda? Everything okay?"_

_Amanda turned her attention from the empty space to her nephew, Fredrick. She gave a hesitant smile, "Yeah- No everything isn't fine. You heard what happened with T'Saraphina, right?"_

_Fred nodded, "Yeah, mom was up all night talking with you. After you two talked, she told me and dad."_

_Amanda gave a light nod as she remembered the talk she had with her sister. Amanda rubbed her right eye in exhaustion. Fred opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. He suggested, "Why not I take her to my kick boxing practice? I know I feel relaxed and relieved of tension from school after a session."_

_Amanda perked up, "Really? You would take her with you? Do you think it would help? She hasn't spoken in weeks since it happened."_

_Fredrick could see the worry wash over his aunt. Fredrick took a sip of his water before speaking, "Yeah, it's no problem. I am sure she is all pent up with anger and such. What did she do prior?"_

_The mother of the twin hybrids rubbed her temples, "Sarek and Spock thought it would be beneficial for her to meditate. Each time she stormed out of the house and didn't come back after hours."_

_Fredrick raised his brows, "That's pretty weird, Aunt Amanda."_

_Amanda chuckled, "That's one of the ways Vulcans decompress."_

_Fredrick leaned against the kitchen counter, "But Sara isn't your typical Vulcan."_

_The mother of two took in a deep breath. She agreed, "You're right she isn't. In more ways than one, she is like me versus Sarek and Spock."_

_A voice called out from the front door, "We are home!"_

_Amanda hopped off the stool and headed towards the foyer with Fredrick on her heels. Amanda smiled at me, "T'Saraphina."_

_I looked over at my mother who had her hands clasped together with a smile on her face. Amanda suggested, "How about Freddy take you to one of his kick boxing sessions? He said it was fun to try."_

_I looked over at my cousin who was smiling big. He capped his bottle before heading towards me. His arm swung around my shoulder. It resulted a flinch. Fred immediately released me. Fred apologized, "So sorry, Sara."_

_Amanda's lips went into a light worried frown. She grabbed my hand, "Will you go try and check it out for me?"_

_I nodded. Fred replaced his worried face with an excited one. Fred brought his fist downward in a pump, "Yes! We will leave in 10. I'll see if Charlotte left any clothes behind for you to wear."_

_I watched Freddy run upstairs to his older sister's room._

That reminds me, I need to see how Freddy is doing. After he helped me get into kick boxing, he got accepted into a college on the east coast. A few more punches was made into the punching bag.

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my angled brow. I am too sweaty to put on my normal clothes so my physical training outfit has to do. Four figures stood on the sidewalk in front of my apartment building. I jogged up to the quad. I breathed out, "Why are you four-?"

Spock's ears picked up my voice. Immediately I felt two hands on my cheeks. I looked up into my older brother's eyes as his searched mine.

I asked, "Spock? What's wrong?"

Spock pulled me to his chest. His voice murmured against my hair, "I was afraid something happened to you."

I couldn't see the trio standing behind Spock. I pulled Spock away before taking a look at all four of them. I clarified for Spock, "Nothing happened to me. Why?"

Scotty opened his mouth but Jim beat him to it, "You never answered your communicator. We tried to reach you all day."

I hugged my normal clothes to my chest. Spock noticed it as well as the light sweat on my facial features. He stated, "You went to the gym."

I looked up at my older brother, "I did. I tried meditating at my apartment but it didn't work so I went to the gym."

Both male Vulcans immediately knew what I did during my day. Spock asked in hush tones, "Are you okay? Did someone do some-."

I interrupted my brother, "I panicked but I am fine now."

The older male Vulcan walked towards his two children. He placed a hand ontop of my head. His fingers ran through my black curls of my pony tail. He stated to me, "I am glad you are fine. I was worried."

A small twitch of a smile brought on my face. I reached up grabbing my father's hand. I nuzzled against it, "I'm fine, father."

Scotty walked up, "Lass ye had me worried."

I gave an apologetic smile, "I am sorry for causing you trouble. I left my communicator out of reach so I would not be bothered while meditating. I apologize for the inconvenience."

I cleared the slight confusion for the non-Vulcans, " When Vulcans meditate, it's wise to leave distractions out to concentrate. I become rather destructive when interrupted."

Spock subconsciously reached for my hand which I clasped mine around his. I felt him give a squeeze to my lithe hand. He remembers the time I tried after the first incident. Father had to replace a few pieces of furniture in my room. Being the older brother to me, Spock felt useless. Jim cleared his throat which brought our attention to him, "Well very well then. I uh... I wanted to get into contact with you about the engineering department aboard the Enterprise with Mr. Scott here."

Jim noticed the intertwined hands of the pair of siblings. Jim inwardly sighed. Scotty looked between the people in the group before asking, "Lass you got the stuff right?"

My brows raised up as well as everyone else's. A smile twitched on my face. I answered, "Of course I did, Mr. Scott. I'll bring it by tomorrow afternoon after our meeting with the captain."

Jim was about to ask but Scotty smiled big and exclaimed in happiness, "I'm excited about this, lass. I'm sure we will get it this year."

Scotty winked which earned a laugh from me. Sarek looked down at his daughter wondering what the two have in mind. Spock opened his mouth to ask but I gave his hand a squeeze. I released his hand before standing in front of my apartment building's steps. I apologized, "I am sorry for the inconvenience and worry I caused. Now if you excuse me, I must head to my quarters and turn in for the night."

Before any of the males were able to get a word out, I turned my heel heading into the building. Immediately Spock and Jim turned to Scotty to ask, "What are you two planning?"

Scotty wore a Cheshire grin, "Wouldn't ye like to find out. It's a secret between me and the lass. Noe if ye excuse me, I best to be turnin' in fer the night. Her and I got a big day tomorrow. Captain. Spock. Ambassador, have a nice night."

Sarek mumbled underneath his breath, "What are you doing, my child?"

Jim looked at the two remaining men- er Vulcans. Jim clapped his hand on the younger Vulcan's shoulder, "If you have time Spock, you can come to the meeting."

Spock narrowed his eyes at his captain. Spock answered, "I plan to as it is my duty to accompany my captain in such meetings."

Spock knew he didn't want his captain alone with his sister. He also knew the captain has some sort of fancy towards his sister. He brought his thoughts to Nyota who is keeping an eye for any evidence from the captain after he brought it up. He shall ask on her thoughts tonight when he has dinner with her. Spock turned to his father, "Father due to T'Saraphina's emotional episode, I would think it is highly recommended for you to stay at T'Saraphina's apartment tonight."

Sarek adjusted his sleeves. Sarek clasped his hands together, "I already have that in mind, Spock. You forget I am your father as well as hers. I know what to do."

He walked up the steps of the apartment building before stopping at the door. Spock adjusted his shirt when Sarek called out to the younger male, "I understand you have worry within you over your sister but I assure you she is stronger than we both make her out to be. She knows what to do when an occurrence were to happen. Earlier, we had no indication on what have happened to her and once we met with her immediately we knew."

Spock didn't reply to his father as his father turned heading inside. Spock's brown eyes shot up to the sixth floor where his sister lives on. Spock's jaw clenched at the thought what have happened before Star Fleet and recently with her once-betrothed. If he could, he would murder the Vulcan who scarred his sister and hardened this family.


	37. Meeting Between Engineers and Their Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty can tell what Jim is thinking. T'Saraphina wants a change of pace.

Pulling down my grey uniform jacket when I stood up from the lobby's chairs. Captain James T. Kirk walked inside the building with his chief engineer in tow. Each wearing their grey officer uniforms with their hat now tucked underneath their arms. A smile graced the captain's face, "If it isn't my favorite Vulcan."

I amusingly spoke back, "Spock would be heart broken if his captain chose me over him."

Jim wrapped an arm around my shoulders which I last minute dodged. Jim blinked at the action confused before chalking it up by turning to the scotsman, "Scotty shall we get this meeting going?"

Scotty wouldn't tell the captain but he indeed saw the interaction between the Vulcan hybrid and their captain. He found it amusing as he knew the captain has light feelings for the woman. Scotty answered, "Aye, I believe one of the meetin' rooms should be free this afternoon."

Jim nodded taking lead to the conference rooms. Scotty hanged back to the female officer. He whispered towards her, "Ye okay?"

I glanced up at the light red head meeting his eyes. I tore away from his eye sight giving a nod. I answered softly, "I'm alright. My father helped me last night. We..."

Jim interrupted the two's quiet conversation by stopping in front of an open door, "This should be fine."

He held out an arm to gesture for the two engineers to head inside. The two entered with their captain right behind them. Jim slowly closed the door as his eye sight caught his Vulcan's officer's backside. He mentally shook his head and closed the door quicker than he was a second ago. Jim smiled tossing his hat on the table. He rubbed his two hands together, "Now let's get this meeting started. Spock mentioned he has some business to attend to so he unfortunately couldn't make it."

I pulled a chair and sat towards the middle of the conference table. Scotty decided to sit across from me by one seat to the left closer to where the captain is taking residence. Jim leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers together. He looked between the two engineers creating a pregnant pause. I trailed my eyesight to the only scotsman in this room. His eyes briefly met mine before he turned to the captain. Scotty asked, "So what was it do ye want to talk about, capt'n?"

I turned my attention to our young captain. Jim raised his laced fingers to his lips where his two index fingers touch his lips. My hazel eyes briefly went to his hands and mouth to follow the action as he slowly tore his hands away from him. I immediately went to his eyes to maintain eye contact. Jim answered, "Well you two are great engineers and I cannot make you both my chief engineers."

Scotty and I made eye contact as we knew what he was offering. Jim watched the two of them before speaking, "I came to the conclusion that Mr. Scott would be the ship's chief engineer. Under him, I would put T'Saraphina as assistant chief engineer. Mr. Scott would be in the Alpha shift as the rest of the Enterprise's senior staff."

An internal shiver brought up my spine as I could think the captain would place me on the ship's worse shifts. I waited till he explore more on the subject but between the three of us no one spoke. I cleared my throat gaining the men's attention. I asked, "Captain may I speak?"

Jim nodded waving a hand to go on. I adjusted my sitting position resting my hands in my lap. I asked once more, "If Mr. Scott is assigned to the alpha shift then where would I be assigned to?"

Jim took a moment before answering, "I am placing you on the gamma shift."

The two engineers were taken back. Jim noticed the light starting to slowly leave the hybrid's eyes. Jim frowned lightly. Scotty started, "Captain... Gamma shift-."

I finished for him, "Gamma shift is a training shift. If I am assigned for such position wouldn't I be in the beta shift?"

The captain answered, "You wouldn't be training like the newly ensigns but you would train them per say. Mr. Spock mentioned your capability of helping others understand in a way everyone who isn't in engineering can understand. Mr. Spock insisted to place you on the gamma shift. I would have you in beta even in alpha if I could."

I did my teaching at Star Fleet academy. I want to be act freely like Scotty can. I shifted in my seat, "As a logical standpoint of the commander's decision to insist the placing of me in the gamma shift, I would request a shift change. I would like to be placed in the alpha or beta shift."

Jim leaned back in his chair with a hand lingering at his lips. Scotty's lips went into a firm line as he thought of who was behind the decision. Jim moved his hand slightly so his words wouldn't be muffled, "Explain your reasoning for a shift change."

I took a deep breath before explaining, "As the commander mentioned, I'm sure, I have a way to help people understand about engineering. I do not deny that as I got praise from the admiral many times of the success of my teaching. I have a way with people. After all being said Captain, I have done my time of teaching and would like to be with the action. If placed in the gamma shift, I feel my... As you would say my knack for machinery would be wasted. I would suggest put the person underneath me in position to handle the training shift."

I am going to kill Spock for trying to place me in a non-exciting shift and train young individuals when I've been doing it for years. I mentioned to him before while we were working on the Kobiyashi Maru that I want a change of pace.

_Spock stood next to me as I input our formulas for Spock's idea with a new simulator he named Kobiyashi Maru. I let out a sigh as I finished one formula and turned the page of our notes. Spock glanced at his younger sister changing his attention back to the computer. I pushed myself slightly away from the computer before resting my chin on my propped up hand. Spock inquired, "You've been sighing since we started the test of our prototype. What could be plaguing your mind, T'Saraphina?"_

_I sat up straight in my seat turning it towards my older twin brother. I fiddled with my fingers for a second before speaking, "I want to do something different than teaching. It is starting to become mundane. I want something... Something more exciting. I would like to be assigned to a star ship. I want to be a part of the action. I want to take things apart and put them back together after finding out how it works."_

_Spock's lips frowned as he moved to the other chair near the computer. He placed his folded hands to his lips as he was brought to his thoughts. Our eyes never lost contact even as he started to speak, "Your current assignment-."_

_I let out a groan turning my chair around to the computer. I continued inputting formulas. I mumbled under my breath which unfortunately he still was able to hear due to our hearing, "I know my current assignment. I cannot help but want a change of scenery."_

_Spock sat up straight in his chair before pointing out, "You did have a change of scenery with the captain. You went across the country as well as other countries picking up recruits."_

_I didn't tear my eyes away from the computer as I inputted the last formula. Before hitting enter, I glanced back at my brother, "A star ship is where I belong, Spock. It's exciting and I can feel... I can feel me being myself."_

_Spock looked confused. I turned back to the computer hitting enter. I sighed, "You wouldn't understand."_

_Before the two Vulcan hybrids, the computer breathed life into the prototype miniature simulator. A smile etched on my face as Spock felt pride in his chest. It worked._

Jim rubbed his shaven chin in thought. Jim sat up straight leaning towards the table. He pointed a finger towards me, "You come with a compelling argument. I accept your reasoning and would place you in the alpha shift."

He saw the light return as well as a smile on my face. He would be lying if a smile on a Vulcan's face isn't one of the beautiful things in the galaxy. Well specifically this Vulcan. He isn't sure if he wants to see Spock smiling or even Sarek. Scotty smiled turning to me, "Lass! You'll be in the same shift as me! I promise we will make time for lunch."

I gave a nod. If I stayed in the gamma shift, not only would I be training the fresh cadets but I wouldn't see anyone I'd like to see. I asked, "Captain, I am sorry but I must ask if we came to the conclusion is this meeting adjourned?"

Jim wanted to say no but he couldn't... No he wouldn't hold the hybrid from whatever plans she has for the rest of the day. Jim let out a loud sigh, "Well the hard part is done, the meeting is adjourned. I need to meet with Spock to tell him of the conclusion of this meeting."

My ears picked up on Spock's name. I grabbed my grey officer hat off the table as I made myself stand. I asked, "Do you mind if I accompany you, captain? I..."

I looked away for a brief second as I thought over my words. I turned my attention back to the captain. I finished, "I have some unfinished business with my brother."

Jim and Scotty noticed the brief look away. Jim nodded, "Of course. Kill two birds with one stone."

Scotty stood up from his seat before heading around to the hybrid. He was about to place his arm around my shoulders but I took a step forward towards the captain to avoid contact. I gave an apologetic smile to the scotsman who looked a little hurt. I spoke to Scotty, "We still have plans tonight, Mr. Scott. I have not forgotten and I hope you didn't either."

Scotty's lips turned upward, " 'course not lassie! I'm excited. Same time?"

I nodded, "I will see you there."

Jim looked between the two friends before resting his eyes on the female. He noticed the avoidance of the contact. Maybe it has to do with that one Vulcan and whatever happened the day before. He never got down to what happened with his fellow crew mate. He'll find out sooner or later. Jim opened the conference room door gesturing a hand for people to go first. Jim flashed a smile, " Ladies first."

I gave a nod heading out of the room first. Jim looked over at Scotty. Scotty waited till he saw my shadow out of sight. Scotty spoke in hushed tones, "I suggest ye back down from this. This would only end up in a heartbreak, laddie."

Jim broke away from the Vulcan's back side to look at the redhead. Jim pursed his lips, "You like her, don't you?"

Scotty nodded, "Aye, as a sister. I just don't want to see ane of ye hurt. She had a troubled past and I don't want her to get hurt by you. I hear bout ye, Jim. Yer history aren't lookin' pretty."

Jim frowned, "What I have between her and I is our business if it were to come down to that. Now if you excuse me Mr. Scott, she is waiting for me."

Scotty watched his captain go meet up with the Vulcan hybrid. Scotty didn't make a move to reach for the door as it closed. He rubbed his face. This is going to be a bloody mess.


	38. Let's Start Tinkering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a new bot with the two engineers. Visiting old friends.

"Hey lass!"

I looked up seeing a jean wearing scotsman heading to our corner. I smiled tightening a bolt on the main body of our robot. Scotty knelt down where I was. I greeted him, "Hey to you too, Mr. Scott."

Scotty gestured to the main body, "Have ye been here all day?"

I pursed my lips as I held the main body up to my eye level. I mumbled, "Now I need to add the arms."

The scotsman grabbed the main body tucking it underneath his arm. He asked again, "Lassie, have ye been here all day?"

I pressed my lips together thinking of an answer. I pushed myself off the ground dusting off the imaginary dust. I answered, "So what if I have been?"

He narrowed his eyes while he stood up. He placed the main body of our robot on the counter of our work station. In the arena the two of them can hear the clanking of different types of tools as there are no scheduled fights. He reached over about to place his hand on my bicep but I moved away towards our other work bench. Scotty's lips frowned as he noticed the evasion.

"Did something happen with Jim?," he asked.

I stared at the wall licking my lips. He is starting to notice I am evading all men touch. The last panic attack didn't fare well with me. Sure Spock held my face when he saw me but he is my brother. I know he would never hurt me and neither will our father. I don't want to risk another attack when I finally got a hold of myself. The memories of the past with Serock is still lingering even after I tried my hardest to forget. I took a deep breath. I turned around leaning against the work bench. I raised an eyebrow asking, "Should've something happen? We merely went to see Spock. I had a few words with Spock and that was the end of it."

Scotty eyed me for a moment before speaking, "I just want to make sure everythin' is alright. If ye say it's alright then it's alright."

I gave a nod before grabbing a metal arm of an old bot of ours. I asked, "Would you like to integrate our old bot's parts into our new bot's?"

Scotty flashed a smile, " O'Course! Our old bot's arms aren't damaged like its body. We could still use them if ye want."

I held out our old bot's arms towards him, "You should have the honors since I've been working on the main body."

The light red head grabbed the arms and placed them next to the bot's body. He opened a few drawers of the work station and grabbed the necessary tools before working. I watched his every movement as I thought when the captain and I met with Spock.

_"Spock! There you are!"_

_Jim and I met up with Spock in one of the classrooms he guest spoke in. The Enterprise crew grew its popularity among cadets which in hand made professors ask for their presence. Spock clasped his hands behind his back as he looked at the two heading towards him. Jim clapped Spock's back with a smile on his face, "Glad to see you're getting out. Anyways we just finished up with the engineering meeting. I came to find you to tell you the details of it."_

_Spock raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention to his sister. My grey hat was tucked underneath my arm as I stood straight. Spock, never leaving his eye sight from me, spoke to the captain, "I already know of the details of the meeting if it is what we discussed before the meeting."_

_Jim was about to open his mouth to answer but I answered for him in Vulcan, "You suggest I would be placed in gamma shift. I explained to you many years back I would like a challenge. Teaching isn't one of them. You have an ulterior motive for me being placed in the gamma shift."_

_Spock took a half step forward towards me but decided to go further. Jim looked between the siblings as Spock continued in Vulcan, "I only want what is best for you. You just got out of an post-traumatic event. Majority of the cadets in the gamma shift are females. There are only 0.05% who are males. Putting yourself in those surroundings is only logical."_

_I breathed in through my nose before answering. I was fortunate enough we were speaking in Vulcan but I was unfortunate enough that Spock remembered a little detail from the first incident. Keeping the captain out of our conversation who is confused, I kept speaking in Vulcan, "I can handle myself. I was able to get out of it this time. I can do it many more times afterwards. It will take time before I feel comfortable again but I will remain in beta shift. My post-traumatic stress disorder will not interfere and I will be damned to make sure I will persevere."_

_I turned to the captain changing to common tongue, "Captain I do apologize but I must go for I have to meet with my father before meeting with Mr. Scott."_

_Spock watched my movements while Jim out of the corner of his eye gave a nod. I nodded back turning my heel. I could hear Jim ask Spock what was that all about. I didn't hear Spock's answer as I was already too far._

"There we go! He got arms now!"

Scotty's voice brought me out of my thoughts. A small smile was brought onto my lips. The fighting robot looks beautiful so far. I asked the scotsman, "Flame thrower or chainsaw?"

Scotty's lips turned into a cheshire grin. He spoke excitedly, "How about both?"

I agreed with his suggestion. I pointed to him, "You're going to get the next batch of supplies this time."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah sure sure."

I glanced at the large clock towards the entrance. I pushed myself off the work bench walking towards my bag, "I have an engagement I must get to. I hope you can lock things up before you leave."

Scotty turned towards me once he heard the words I was leaving. He nodded, "Aye I'll do it. Promise ye'll be safe."

I tapped my bag, "I always carry a phaser with me."

Scotty winked, "Tha' my girl. Now get a move on."

I shook my head at his antics as I left him to his own devices.

* * *

I stood in front of a stone. Well multiple stones I should say. The glossy finish shine against the Sun blinding faraway passerbys if they walk by it at a certain angle. I adjusted my bag strap studying the words on the stones. My hand holding the strap clenched tightly as I thought of the past. I whispered, "I am sorry you suffered such fate."

I opened my bag and placed two white poppies ontop of the stones. I knelt down between the two stones. My fingers lightly grazed against one of the stone's engravings.

_Kiera Mannchester_

_July 16, 2226 - October 21, 2258_

I turned to the other stone next to hers. A frown was etched on my face. My fingers lightly touch the stone's engravings.

_Annette Lawson_

_February_ _29, 2224 - October 21, 2258_

I felt a lump in my throat. The last time we talked was when she saw Spock at my door. She tried to apologize for our previous encounter but it did not end well. I ended our friendship there at my door step after pulling my brother inside. I knew her patterns to a good degree. As for Kiera, our last encounter was at the bar where I tried to help Annette with a unsatisfactory male. We were not at odds unlike Annette and I. I wish I spoke to both of them before their unfortunate ends. I wish we would've known the trickery Nero placed on the federation to save thousands of lives. I stood back up taking a deep breath. I used the heel of my palm to wipe away any tears. I could feel the warm then cold sensation of liquid falling down my cheeks when I placed the poppies onto their stones.

Quiet words left my lips, "I'd say Live long and prosper but it is not appropriate. I would say farewell."


	39. A Little Bit of Information of Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-enter: Spock Prime

I opened my eyes when I heard the doors swished open. I tilted my head to the side when I saw the figure at the door. I asked, "Spock? What are you doing here? Only I know of this place as it is quiet."

The older Vulcan looked around the roof top before landing his eyes on me. His voice held wisdom as well as age, "Believe it or not, this was where I would go to find peace."

The older Vulcan walked towards my seated form before he sat beside me. For someone his age, his bones and joints did not creak and pop as he descended. My hazel eyes didn't look away from the now seated form of my brother. However, in this timeline he isn't my brother even those by tests and everything logical shows him and I are siblings. Spock Prime's elderly eyes glanced over when he felt my eyes were unwavering. I asked once more, "What may I ask of this visit?"

Spock Prime answered tearing his eyes away as he looked on to the setting sun, "You are no different than the T'Saraphina I knew. She was incredible. Surely you understand the conflict of human emotions with the Vulcan way."

I stayed quiet studying his face. Spock Prime continued, "She used that to her advantage which I know you would be able to as well. When the mission calls for it, she would switch between the two. At first she told me it was exhausting with closing off the emotions and revealing them once more. That was how she moved up in ranks. Last I saw her she was an admiral of Star Fleet."

I took in his words before speaking slowly, "You are saying I should use this to my advantage."

Spock Prime clasped his fingers together and gave a nod. Spock Prime turned in his spot to face me. He held out his hand as he asked, "May I?"

I nodded and I felt his warm fingers lightly touch the side of my face. His thumb and index finger touching the front of my face while the three others spread out by my eyebrow bone and side of face. I took in a deep breath to control my breathing. Immediately I felt a surge of memories run through my mind.

_A black haired Vulcan woman stood with her hands clasped behind her back. She wore a red uniform jacket with a white strip on her right shoulder. Glistening in the light showed the rank of admiral. Her curly hair was placed in a high tight bun. The only way to tell she had curls is by the loose strands tickling her cheeks. The Vulcan female stood with a stiff posture as she continued to look through a window of an apartment. Around the apartment had antiques on shelves and on counters. Her voice was gravely as if an accident happened in her lifetime as she spoke, "Spock, my husband had a child with another woman."_

_Spock moved towards the Vulcan female. She turned slightly to her brother and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Spock saw his sister's mood matched the weather outside in San Francisco. A storm swirling around the bay as well as inside of her. He knew of their trials of trying to have a child before but even with the medical advances it was useless. The two couldn't have a child when they were younger. Now his sister knew of her husband's child previous of her. Spock placed his hands on her shoulders to rub them them gently. Spock spoke softly, "Life has a way of getting in the way."_

_His brown eyes watched as tear droplets slowly slid down her cheeks. His thumb wiped them away the fallen tears. Spock's sister voice came out hoarser than it was before, "He wanted to be a father and he had the chance before..."_

_Spock moved the red and black wearing Vulcan into his arms. He placed his chin on top of her head as she was shorter than him by a few inches. The front door swished open and a voice called out, "T'Saraphina, I'm home."_

Spock Prime pulled his fingers away from my face and immediately I felt tears filling my eyes. I licked my lips as they suddenly became dry. Spock Prime spoke, "My sister had trouble conceiving with her husband. When she found out he had a son somewhere, she became sad but elated. The feeling of sad was due to her not being able to conceive for the two of them and the child of his was not hers. However, she was elated for him as he finally got to be a father."

I took a deep breath, wiping away any fallen tears. I couldn't help but ask, "What happened to the child?"

Spock Prime looked away to the changing color sky. He answered, "David was murdered by Klingons. He protected myself and Jim's student."

I raised an eyebrow. I looked away from him to look at the sky. I asked, "What happened to her that she had that scar?"

Spock Prime answered, "She was attacked by her betrothed."

My hand immediately went to my side where a large scar resided. It didn't go unnoticed by Spock Prime. Spock Prime spoke, "I heard from Sarek you were in the hospital due to an attack and kidnapping of Serock, am I correct?"

I felt my breathing hitch for a second before I closed my eyes to bring my breathing back down. I nodded knowing he was watching me closely. Spock Prime's lips went into a firm line. He pushed himself off the ground holding out a hand. I heard the rustling so I opened my eyes. I looked at his hand before looking at him. Spock Prime answered my unspoken question, "Let's go on a walk."

I reached up linking my right hand with his left. He pulled me up with such strength despite his age. Unknowingly, I laced my fingers with his. His elderly brown eyes looked down at our hands as if to question it. I noticed he is looking at our hands and I immediately released his hand. I dusted off imaginary dirt. Spock Prime spoke, "My sister and I did the same. We are incredibly twins in a way we feel as we are with our own twin."

He held out his hand for me to take. He encouraged, "If it makes you feel better, I rather you take it than not."

I studied Spock Prime's face. Every facial feature showed my brother. This Vulcan is my brother. We never been in each other's lives and witness each other's accomplishments and failures but we are connected. We are as one as Spock and I are. If his T'Saraphina was here, Spock and her would feel the same. It is hard to describe and explain the feeling and connection but it is there. Spock Prime still held out his hand for me to take. I reached for his hand and slowly laced our fingers together. He started to guide me off the roof top and head towards the local park by Star Fleet Academy.


	40. Not Now Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start of the new voyage!

A green light blinked in the dark room notifying there is a message. To be specific, it is orders to report in. A sound echoed in the room coming from the P.A.D.D. A light groan left my lips as the beeping didn't stop. I pulled myself up in the bed looking over at the now lit P.A.D.D. I reached over swiping my index over the screen. My eyes widened at the content displayed on the screen. Immediately I jumped out of bed and headed to my closet to grab my grey uniform. It didn't take long to get ready and out the door. The last time I'll be in the apartment for a while. Another beep came from my P.A.D.D. I glanced down at the tucked device underneath my arm. I mumbled, "Not now, Spock. I'm coming."

* * *

I hastily walked to the shuttle that were to take the senior officers to the location. Spock's voice brought everyone's attention to me, "Ah, T'Saraphina you are late."

I pulled on my grey uniform jacket to fix it. I opened and closed my mouth thinking of an explanation. Jim noticed before looking at Spock. He patted him on his shoulder, "Spock she is fine. We are all here to head up."

Spock tilted his head to his captain before narrowing his eyes at him. Spock spoke, "Very well. Let's head inside the shuttle."

Each one of the senior officers trickled inside the shuttle. The only people who weren't in the shuttle yet were Spock, Jim and I. Jim looked at Spock gesturing for him to go in first. Spock looked over at me before ducking in. Jim flashed a smile at me as he did the same with me. I nodded as I passed, "Captain."

Jim watched me walk by him and he replied, "T'Saraphina."

I ducked inside the shuttle and sat next to Scotty. Scotty leaned over whispering, "Ye look like a mess, lass."

I watched the captain sit next to my brother while I blew at my bangs. I took off my grey cap and started to braid my hair. I answered back, "I had a long night. Too long."

Scotty's lips went into a firm line as he knew I wouldn't tell him much if I didn't already. Scotty moved to tap my knee which I moved my leg away from him to avoid contact. Scotty retracted his hand slowly. He cleared his throat to say what he wanted to say to go along with the motion, "Too bad we are gonna miss the tournament."

I sighed sadly, "We finally finished him and he can't fight."

I twisted my braid into a bun and pinned it up. Scotty smiled big, "Well we got till we get home, hopefully!"

The shuttle lifted from the ground to start its trek. I looked out of the window seeing the landmarks of Star Fleet Academy and headquarters getting smaller by the minute. I whispered, "Hopefully."

* * *

It took thirty minutes and fifty seconds to get to the space dock. It should've taken the craft twenty five minutes based on trajectory of the shuttle from Earth to Earth Space Dock. The doors opened releasing the senior crew into the space dock. I stopped while the others went ahead. I looked around to find a shuttle craft engineer. My eyes landed on a male in his mechanic outfit. I cleared my throat to gain his attention. "Whadda ya want?"

Jim made sure all of his officers were heading inside the Enterprise till he noticed one person was missing. His lips went into a firm line. He called out to his first officer, "Spock."

If he mentioned his sister isn't among them, Spock would send a search party. Spock stopped turning to his captain with a raised eyebrow. Jim gestured with his thumb back to the shuttle, "I forgot something on the shuttle. I'll be back on the bridge soon."

Spock studied his captain before he suspiciously nodded, "Very well, captain. I'll see you on the bridge."

Jim headed back to the shuttle as well as looking down each hall way. Back at the shuttle, I answered the man, "You are a shuttle craft engineer by the looks of your uniform. I came to inform you this shuttle 1569 is delayed in its power. It took us thirty minutes and fifty seconds when it should've taken us twenty five minutes to get to the space dock."

The man narrowed his eyes as he stood up straight. It made him taller than myself including my heeled boots. Jim let out a relieved sigh when he saw I was still by the shuttle. He walked to the two of us, "T'Saraphina there you are. I was worried when I couldn't find you."

I turned towards my captain, "Captain, I am merely telling this lieutenant of this shuttle craft's delay."

Jim questioned, "Delay? What delay? We got here just fine."

The man pointed to me, "She is sayin' that this craft is delayed by five minutes and 30 seconds-."

I interrupted him to correct him, "It was fifty seconds. The craft should've taken twenty five minutes to get to this dock whereas it actually took it thirty minutes and fifty seconds. You should check the timing belt or the transmission. Those could be the two problems that led to this."

Jim raised his eyebrows at the thought process. Jim ignored the grumbling of the man as he spoke to me, "T'Saraphina we must be getting to the Enterprise."

He saw my lips quirk upward into a smile when he mentioned the Enterprise. I nodded in agreement. Jim waited till I started walking to the entrance of the connector to the Enterprise. He walked beside me speaking low, "I didn't tell Spock what happened last night."

I quickly glanced up at my captain. His eyes and mine met. I spoke, "He should and would not know. I know my brother more than I do myself and he would find them."

Jim reached out and grabbed my hand stopping me. I looked down at our hands. I could feel the warmth coming from his hand. Last night changed everything between him and I. My reaction towards Scotty wasn't from Serock. No, I was able to get over it and be comfortable again till last night.

_The bar was busy as usual with its Star Fleet and civilian patrons. My chin was nestled on my palm while I stared at the bar's rows of alcohol. The bottles seemed to catch my eye as they glisten against the bar's lighting. I lifted my snifter glass bringing it eye level. The amber liquid made the lights twinkle with a rustic flare. My curls hid my pointed ears from other patrons disguising the fact I am a Vulcan. My bangs are in need of a cut as they are dusting over my eyebrows. Ignoring the men who sat on each side of me, I continued to drink my Vulcan brandy. It was a surprise the bar had some left considering my home world is in fact gone. The man on my left spoke loudly to the man on the other side of me, "Hey Jeff, you know I could get us two beers and a strawberry daquiri from the lady right here."_

_The man called Jeff answered enthusiastically, "Yeah man, that would be great for the little lady."_

_I let out a sigh grabbing my brandy before hopping off the bar stool. The unknown man grabbed my arm tightly, "Woah there I was gonna get you a drink."_

_I turned to him raising my brandy glass to him, "No thank you, I already got one. Now release me."_

_Jeff piped up, "Release you? We are just trying to be friendly towards you by buying a drink."_

_I pulled my arm from his grasp. Luckily my strength is slightly better than a human's. He grabbed with his other hand to my other arm pulling me towards him. I stumbled spilling some of my brandy onto myself. My jaw clenched. Instead of the man behind me it feels like Serock took his place. A familiar voice called out, "Hey what are you doing with her?"_

_I opened my eyes seeing the very blue eyes of my captain. The man behind me breathed by my ear, "We were just talking. Now if you don't mind, beat it."_

_Jim met my eyes and he could see the panic hidden beneath them. Jim placed his beer on the table near him. Jim spoke to the man behind me, "Now I don't want to cause any trouble but I very much like it if you let her go. She is uncomfortable."_

_His friend, Jeff stood up from his bar stool sizing Jim up. Jeff gestured to me, "She looks fine. Go back to whatever you were doing. This is a private talk."_

_I tried getting out of the man's grip but he tightened his grip. My jaw still clenched. Jim ignored the two and asked me, "Are you okay, T'Saraphina?"_

_I gritted out, "As you would say peachy. I'm peachy."_

_The man growled in my ear, "You know this guy?"_

_I tried once more to get my arm out of his grasp as I answered, "Yes, I do. He... He is my brother's friend."_

_Jim raised his eyebrows. Jim spoke to me, "T'Saraphina, duck."_

_As I ducked, Jim's fist connected with the man's jaw. He immediately released me stumbling back. I stumbled slightly knocking into Jeff. Jeff called out to his friend, "Ricky!"_

_I started to feel the guy's hands start to go around me but I ducked out of his grasp. My free hand reached around and pinched him between his neck and shoulder. Immediately Jeff slumped to the ground. Ricky wiped his mouth. I noticed blood started to pool in his mouth. Jim grabbed his shirt pulling him closer, "If a lady walks away, it means she doesn't want to deal with you. If a lady is uncomfortable, don't make her uncomfortable in the first place."_

_I knocked back the rest of my brandy placing the glass on the bar top. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jim giving Ricky one last punch before letting him slump to the floor. I looked around the bar seeing others were minding their business. I am sure they saw the situation from start to finish. Jim glanced over at me, "You okay?"_

_I swallowed a lump before nodding. He gestured with a head tilt to the door, "Let's head out."_

_I agreed by following him outside. I breathed out a shaky breath, "Thank you captain."_

_Jim corrected me, "Jim. It's Jim. I couldn't stand there and watch you get harassed."_

_I rubbed my arm looking down the street. I spoke sternly, "Spock will not know what happened tonight. He will murder the two."_

_Jim breathed through his nose with his jaw clenched. He didn't say anything for a few moments. I looked over at him seeing him running a hand through his sandy hair. He answered my unspoken inquiry, "I was close to killing them myself. They shouldn't have done that to you."_

_I moved my hair behind my ear, showing the proud point to any on-lookers. I gave a light bow of my head, "I thank you captain."_

_Jim looked at my outfit seeing it is drenched with the brandy. He pointed with his thumb behind him, "I live a few blocks down. I can offer you fresh clothes and a shower if need to be."_

_I licked my lips from their sudden dryness. I opened and closed my mouth before coming up with a logical excuse, "I... Thank you captain but I prefer to go to my apartment. I do believe it is out of line for my captain to offer his home and clothes to one of his crew mates. I must be going I am meeting Mr. Scott tomorrow."_

_Jim held up his hands in defense, "I didn't mean for you to sleep over. I just didn't want you to be stuck in your wet clothes any longer."_

_The lighting of the street didn't show the green tint dusting on my cheeks and nose. Despite my eyes being sharp, I couldn't see the very light pink hue on my captain's face. I came up with a response, "I... I must go."_

_I started to turn my heel before Jim called out with his hand reached out, "Wait!"_

_I turned seeing him slowly retracting his hand from my space. Jim rubbed his neck while looking towards the bar, "At least let me walk you home so those guys don't try and follow you."_

_I glanced at the bar before nodding. "Alright, thank you."_

I gave one last parting nod to Jim before heading down to engineering. In preparation for departure, I should help Scotty in ensuring a smooth ride for the U.S.S. Enterprise.


	41. This is a STAR Ship, Not a Submarine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of Plans

A light chuckle left my lips. It was game night for the beta shift. The crew for alpha shift should be asleep or heading to bed before their shift in the morning. Beta shift crew members were huddled around in a circle except for me. I prefer to watch rather than enact a series of cues for the other group to guess. An ensign was up to enact his word from the 21st century. Not many would know but it was unfortunate for the topic to be included in the cards. The casual wearing ensign had his hands towards his stomach as if it were coming out of him. His face looked to be screaming in horror with silence. A door swooshed open behind us. No one paid attention to it as it could've been anyone in here who may of went to the bathroom. I leaned forward listening to other crewmates' responses and each one the ensign shook his head. A presence sat at my table which broke my attention for a brief moment to glance at the person before turning back to the game of charades. Quickly, I turned my gaze back at the person with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Mr. Scott?"

He huffed and adjusted himself a few times on the seat. He looked annoyed and upset. I moved my position to face him completely. I asked, "Everything okay, Mr. Scott?"

Scotty's volume of his voice caught me off guard, "No!"

It stopped the game and every beta shift member looked over at the table. I waved them off, "Continue with your game of charades."

The crew members slowly turned back to the game. Some I could tell are turned slightly to hear better at the conversation Scotty and I are about to have. I spoke calmly, "Mr. Scott I suggest you lower your volume. Others are trying to have a fun night."

Scotty glanced over at the crew members before turning his attention back towards me. He leaned forward speaking, "I am gonnae hurt the captain if this beauty gets hurt."

My eyebrows furrowed together. I tilted my head to the right in confusion, "What do you mean about the Enterprise getting hurt?"

Scotty glanced at the crew members before he huffed angrily. He stood up, "May I take to ye outside, Sara?"

I nodded. He immediately started to leave the rec room with his hands going everywhere as he was muttering to himself. I followed him outside and decided it would be better if we kept walking so I suggested it, "Let's keep walking shall we?"

Scotty agreed and he kept up with my pace. I asked again, "What do you mean about the Enterprise getting hurt? What is the captain going to do to her?"

Scotty crossed his arms, "He wants the Enterprise under water! It's for our next mission."

I narrowed my eyes, "He did not brief the other commanders of the different shifts of the mission. What does it entail?"

He threw his hands in the air in frustration, "He just informed alpha shift of it! The mission is to go to Nibiru which-."

I interrupted him, "Which has species who are primitive and know nothing of technology."

Scotty nodded his head in slow motion, "Riiight, anyways our beloved captain wants to put her in the water. Overnight. Salt water."

I slowed down my walk and gestured to the ship, "This is a  **star**  ship. Not a submarine. The ship's hull can only take so much if we bring her down below."

Scotty matched my speed. He snapped his fingers, "Exactly! I told him exactly that. And ye know what he said?"

Scotty didn't wait for my response as he continued, "He said 'Well I am sure you and T'Saraphina can work it out to make sure she doesn't get hurt.' We aren't miracle workers!"

I bit my lip placing my right hand on my chin. An announcement echoed though the halls of the Enterprise, "Attention all personnel, Beta and Delta shifts report to the hanger for briefing."

Glancing up at the ceiling before looking over at Scotty, "I might as well head to my briefing now. I will get the details of the mission then. I will suggest to the captain to not place her underwater. He may not go by our advice and claim it is the only logical thing to do to hide from the species."

Scotty ran a hand on his face then through his hair. Scotty waved his hand at me, "Go. Try to convince him, lass."

I gave one last nod before turning my heel to head to the lift. Many other Beta shift members waited for the lift to come back. My hands clasped behind my back while we wait for the lift to open. A swoosh of the door opened revealing an empty lift. Five including me crew members entered the lift. A male voice piped up, "Hanger."

Immediately the lift went down to its destination. It didn't take long for it to reach the hanger and open its doors. The hanger held around fifty or more people. It was not quiet in the hanger as people talked among themselves to pass the time. Beta and Delta shift members waited for everyone to gather in the hanger. A clear of the throat caught everyone's attention. It was the captain.

Jim started, "As everyone knows we are starting our five year mission. Our first mission within the mission is to survey a planet called Nibiru. With un-forseen events, I've decided to save the planet's inhabitants from a destructive volcano. I along with a selected crew will be in this rescue operation. For those who remain on board will ensure the ship's safety and monitor the landing crew's safety. I will have alpha shift and any other senior personnel on duty."

He looked among his shipmates. He took in a deep breath before continuing, "The Enterprise will be submerged in Nibiru's waters. They cannot and will not see any technical advancements beyond their primitive world. We will save them and their planet."

I bit inside of my cheek. I called out, "Captain if I may speak."

His eyes wandered through the crowd before landing on the source of my voice. He gave a nod. I crossed my arms before speaking, "Captain if I must suggest we should not place the Enterprise under water. This is a  **star**  ship. It is not a submarine. The saltiness of the water will eat away the ship's hull protective coating. The U.S.S. Enterprise is a constitution class star ship."

Jim licked his lips and was about to speak but Spock beat him to it. Spock answered, "Commander if I may bring your attention to this, it may be true the Enterprise is a star ship and its primary residence should be in space. I have done the calculations on how long the Enterprise can stay underwater. It is possible for a star ship to be submerge under water if any means necessary."

I uncrossed my arms narrowing my eyes at my brother. I waved my hand in the air in a circular motion, "What calculations have you done? I would very much like to see them. If your deductions are sound then I will silence my protests."

Spock glanced at our captain before he answered, "Very well. Meet me at the conference room A after the briefings."

I gave a nod in agreement. Jim looked at the beta and delta shift crew members. He cleared his throat, "Uh, dismissed."

The crowd immediately started speaking as they started to leave the hanger. I remained in the hanger with Jim and Spock. I turned to our captain, "Mr. Scott informed me of your plan submerging her under water. Him and  **I**  are very much against it."

I saw Spock opened his mouth to intervene but I held up my hand to silence him, "I understand I clearly stated I will stop my protests against this plan after you showed me your calculations. Despite what I said, I will not be happy with the situation. I had a goal to become an engineer on this beautiful ship and I will not let one mission hurt her. If whatever calculations my brother has set up to even mention it is possible, I will hold you to it and if the time goes over the time allotted for her to be submerged I will, no, Mr. Scott and I will take her above into space where she belongs. Do you understand, captain?"

Jim's adam's apple bobbed. My eyes quickly flicked to the movement for a millisecond. Spock called out my name, "T'Saraphina."

That tone in his voice meant don't push it. Don't go against your superior officers. Jim's voice cracked, "Ye-."

He cleared his throat to regain his voice to its natural state, "Yes. I understand."

Spock turned to Jim with a raised eyebrow. He tilted his head slightly, "Captain."

Jim clapped Spock on his back. The hardness of the clap made him stumble slightly. I bit inside my cheek to stop any laugh to come out. Jim smirked, "We just have to make sure we stay within the time limit like she said. Easy as that."

Spock's shoulders slumped slightly. He didn't like the sound of that. Jim turned to me, "Now we must inform the rest of the shifts before Spock here can tell you all what he thought of."

* * *

Spock had the screen protecting the data off of his P.A.D.D. I analyzed the numbers and statistics. I licked my lips then sighed. I sat back in my seat with my hands laced together in front of my face. My brother and I locked eyes before I closed them. I spoke after a few moments of silence, "Alright. I commend you on your calculations. From what you mentioned before showing me the data the original mission was to survey the planet and let the planet and its inhabitants die. However, the captain brought out your human side which is surprising. You would've allowed the mission stay true."

Spock scoffed, "It is only logical if we do not show our true selves to the inhabitants."

I opened my eyes nodding. He continued, "I am siding with the captain in his decision to protect the species and its planet. I am surprised you-."

I interrupted him, "I do side with the captain in saving the species and their planet, however I do not think it is wise to place the Enterprise under water. Like I mentioned before it is a  **star**  ship. Despite what I or Mr. Scott may say, your deductions and calculations are sound. I will hold you to  **30** **hours**. I do hope we do not exceed that length of time. We have more than the species to worry about."

Spock nodded knowing what I was referring to. If the ship is compromised, so its crew. What good would it be to save a species if we cannot save ourselves in the process. I breathed out, "I hope this mission will be successful."

Spock agreed, "Affirmative, it will."


	42. Oh, So It Was You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking each deck's safety to take precautions of being underwater. Also you did what?

Scotty and I decided to work together to prepare the Enterprise for our underwater excursion. We separated so he took a handful of engineers to the bottom decks as I took a handful of engineers to the upper decks. I had a female orion with me. Scotty wanted the groups consist of two people to help one another out. A pair of footsteps headed towards the two of us. A familiar voice sounded apologetic, "Hey uhm..."

The two of us paused in our work to look at our captain. I raised an eyebrow in confusion wondering why he is sounding apologetic. He has done nothing to me. I glanced to the orion woman, Lilia, who held the tricorder. What did he do to her that he found her to apologize? Jim glanced at me then at Lilia. He asked her, "Can I speak to you over there for a moment?"

Lilia seemed confused, "Yes, captain."

Jim guided her a few feet away after she handed me the tricorder. I shook my head paying attention to the readings of the tricorder.

Jim's hushed voice still traveled to my ears, "Hey uh, back at Star fleet... With the test and everything... I don't want it to look like I used you... I'm... I'm sorry."

My brows knitted together. Test? Lilia stared up at him with a frown. He started, "You're... You're not Gala are you?"

Lilia shook her head with pursed lips, "Nope."

I decided it was time to call out to Lilia, "Lilia we must head to the deck below us. This deck is done."

I scribbled done the readings before adjusting the controls to ensure safety. Lilia called out, "Coming, commander."

Lilia skirted around the captain who turned back to look at the two of us. I closed the panel shouldering the strap of the tricorder. Jim asked me gesturing to Lilia and himself, "T'Saraphina did you..."

I finished his question, "Hear the two of your conversation? It would be rude for me to say yes but it would be the truth as-."

He interrupted me with a groan, "Vulcans have incredible hearing. I forgot that detail."

A small smirk started to show on my lips. I handed the tricorder to Lilia who gladly took it from my hands. I couldn't help but ask due to curiosity, "If I may ask, what test are you talking about?"

Jim rubbed his neck looking away. He shook his head with a sigh, "It's nothing."

I tilted my head to the side in thought. I asked, "Your name is James T. Kirk, correct?"

Jim raised an eyebrow before nodding, "Uh yeah it is."

I took a step closer to the captain. I clutched the P.A.D.D. to my chest. I stopped till I was close enough to feel his body warmth lightly. I pursed my lips in thought, "Is the 'T' of your middle initial happen to be Tiberius?"

Jim stared down at my person. He nodded while running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

I moved a few strands of hair behind my pointed ear. I licked my lips before speaking which I noticed his eyes followed the movement, "I assume the test you were referring to was the Kobayashi Maru. And I'll assume you were the one who cheated on  **my**  test."

Jim sighed, "Yeah I had-."

He paused before he really looked at me. He stumbled on his words, "Wait... Y **ou**  are the creator of the test? Oh god."

I waved my hand in a tight circle, "Technically it is Spock's but I helped created the formulas and did the testing of the no-win scenario. I helped create his impressive idea and put it into reality."

I continued, "Just knowing someone, a mere cadet, coming in for their third and  **final**  time to beat the test which is designed to be unbeatable have created a path to win."

Lilia couldn't do anything but watch the exchange between her commander and captain. Jim didn't say anything. He couldn't as I kept speaking, "I saw your folio. I was surprised you were going in for your third time and having the grades like yourself I thought he must want to know the mechanics and figure out a way to beat the simulation."

Jim's ears burned. He felt like he was caught like kid in a cookie jar. Lilia tried speaking up, "Commander."

I wasn't done. Not yet. I finished up, "Now tell me, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, how did you cheat on my test that I programmed to be unbeatable with intricate coding?"

He opened and closed his mouth. Lilia tried again, "Commander, we best be going to the next deck. Commander Scott is already 4 decks below us."

I turned my heel to my ensign. I smiled, "We can't have that can we? For the upcoming mission, we better take all precautions and ensure everyone's safety."

Lilia nodded. We both started for the lift. Jim stood there. He wasn't sure what he should do. Apologize? Tell the truth on how he cheated? Jim thought quickly before the Vulcan step foot into the lift, "T'Saraphina! My quarters at 1900 hours!"

I paused in stepping in the lift. I raised an eyebrow at him. I asked, "What is the occasion?"

Jim unconsciously was walking towards me before he stopped right in front of me. He placed a hand on the wall to lean on. He licked his lips before speaking, "I uh.. It's about the test."

A smile graced my lips, "Alright. I look forward to it. You better explain thoroughly, captain."

I entered the lift. I heard a "I will!" after the doors closed. Lilia asked, "You're not mad that he cheated on your test?"

I glanced at her, "Oh, I am. I am furious someone broke my simulator just so they could win. I am also curious on how he did it."


	43. Unsure Situation

I pressed the button to alert the room's owner of a visitor on the key pad. For a captain, I would think it would show somewhere that this is the captain's room but then again if there was an invasion this might be the better way to conceal which room is which. The door swished open revealing the captain in a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the right slightly. Jim immediately started to rub his neck unsure, "I-uh come in."

He moved to the side allowing me to walk beside him. My nose picked up notes of pine and rain as I walked past. The door swooshed closed and Jim hurriedly went around me. He gestured to his couch, "Let's uh sit."

I looked around taking in the differences between the captain quarters and my own quarters. His is more spacious with slightly more furniture. I sat down on the couch with him on the other side. He rested his left arm against the back of the couch, "Ask me anything."

I clasped my hands together in my lap. I asked, "Shouldn't you simply tell me how you did it instead of me asking you questions?"

Jim studied me for a moment before nodding, "You're right."

He licked his lips before starting, "As you know I am sure, I did the test two times before I went back and did it again."

He watched as I slowly nodded to his words. I waited for him to continue. He ran a hand through his hair before letting out a heavy sigh. He continued, "I had an orion girl-."

"Gala, correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Anyways she helped me out with it by inputting the virus-."

I interrupted him again, "A virus? You inserted a virus in my simulation? You had an orion cadet alter Spock's and my simulation just so you could feel victorious in beating a no-win scenario?"

Jim defended himself, "Hey, if you did make it like that then no one should feel they should have to cheat on it."

I huffed, "I am sorry captain but I am thinking you are not understanding how life works. There is times where you will lose especially against the enemy. If a Klingon war bird were to come and take some of your crew hostage, you will lose some crew members. You cannot save everyone and everything."

Jim looked with a look of sadness. He knew what it was like to lose a parent but he never knew his father unlike the hybrid who knew and grew up with her mother. Jim reached over placing his hand ontop of mine. Immediately my eyes turned to his motion. Jim's voice came out small, "I know but sometimes you have to try with all your might. There is ways to save someone if it can be helped."

A lump formed in my throat and I could feel the light pinpricks on my eyes. I quickly blinked the sensation away before speaking, "However by Star Fleet protocol,-."

He interrupted me shaking his head, "You weren't going with protocol when it was Pike's life on hand. You disagreed with your brother and went against what Star Fleet placed for regulations and protocols. Does that mean anything to you?"

I looked away finding the picture on his desk fascinating versus himself. It was a picture of a woman and two boys smiling. I answered, "I was emotionally compromised-."

He stood up immediately walking away from me. He blocked my vision of the picture which made me glance up at my captain. He leaned against his desk with crossed arms. His lips was turned into a frown. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to the point, "The hell you were emotionally compromised! This man was your  **captain**. He was your  **mentor**. You saw him as a father figure while your own father was on Vulcan. You wanted to save him as much as you wanted to save your mother. You didn't want to lose anyone else so you went against regulations. Sometimes it's  **good**  to go against it to save someone's  **life**."

The pinpricks came back and I looked away from him as I tried to blink them away. Unfortunately they formed too much and started to glide down my cheek. I felt a presence next to my seated form. Warmth cupped my cheek and a thumb wiped away any fallen tears. He slowly continued wiping the tear away before placing his hand in his lap. The same hand immediately went to the back of his neck massaging the muscles. He looked away clearing his throat, "Sorry I uh..."

He didn't know what he was sorry about. He felt he should of apologized for his action but he felt it was right. I looked down at my clasped hands in my lap.I opened my mouth as I was going to say something but closed it. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before opening them. I finally spoke, "I am always emotionally compromised."

Jim's blue eyes moved meeting my hazels. Jim moved closer. His words tickled against my face, "That's what it is like being human."

I pulled further away from him. My finger tips reached to my right ear tip feeling the shape. I felt his hand grab the hand that is fingering my ear following its shape. His words came out quiet, "You're very much Vulcan as well as human. I notice you show your emotions more than your brother and you two are very much the same. Showing emotions are not a disadvantage. It's an advantage and that goes for not showing it too. You, T'Saraphina, show your emotions when need to and you pick up where others lack."

He released my hand before using the same hand to move my hair behind my left ear. His fingers lightly touched the tip of my ear and followed the shape of it. It sent a shiver down my spine. I licked my dry lips. His hand lingered by my ear before he cupped my cheek. His thumb lightly grazed against my cheek bone. My mind is telling me this is not what a captain should do with a crew member. However, my heart and emotions are feeling comforted. I whispered, "No one saw either side of me as a good thing. Humans always disliked my Vulcan heritage and Vulcans always disliked my human heritage. The only people who accepted it has been my family and Mr. Scott."

A lopsided smile graced his lips, "Well count me as one 'cause you are fine the way you are."

I moved away from his grasp standing up. He stumbled backwards as to how close he was. I cleared my throat, "I should be going, captain. Spock and I should fortify our formulas when we are back on Earth. Thank you for bringing how you did it to light. I shall work on it right away to prevent any more cheats to go through."

Jim watched the hybrid start to make way to the door. He scrambled to stand up but the door already closed leaving him by himself in his quarters. He cursed under his breath while he hit with his clenched fist against the archway to his living room.

* * *

I could feel my heart beat against my lower left side. I placed a hand on it to help calm my nerves. Someone walked by but backtracked when they saw my gesture.

"Are you okay, Sara?"

I looked up seeing the southern doctor coming from his quarters down the hall. I gave a nod, "Yes, I am. I... I just thought I had pain in my side just now."

The doctor eyed my hand placement. Before he was able to open his mouth and let out words, I straighten up moving my hand to my side, "I need to head to bed now, doctor. It was nice seeing you again."

I started heading towards my quarters. Bones followed me with his eyes till I was gone before he looked to where I was standing in front of. Bones gritted his teeth as he marched to his captain's door. Immediately he pressed the button for the bell.

The sandy haired man opened the door, "T'Saraphina I-. Oh it's you Bones. What are you- Ack!"

Bones shoved his captain inside of his captain's quarters. He bounded on the sandy haired man, "What did you do to her?"

Jim widened his eyes holding his hands up in defense, "I did nothing! I don't know what you are talking about!"

Bones pointed to the door, "I just saw our only female Vulcan on board holding onto her heart. What. Did. You. Do? Don't make me get that green hobgoblin into this."

Jim licked his lips. He shook his head, "I did nothing to her, Bones. We simply talked. She asked about how I cheated on the Kobayashi Maru. Did you know she helped make that simulator?"

Bones waved his hand around while nodding, " 'Course I know, Jim. Every cadet knew of the two Vulcans who built the Kobayashi Maru. That doesn't explain why she was holding onto her heart in front of YOUR quarters."

Jim shrugged with concern on his face, "I don't know. We really did only talk, Bones."

Jim thought to himself that if he would've caught her or took the chance before she pulled away earlier he would've kissed her. He didn't know why but damn he really wanted to. Bones grumbled, "If I find out you triggered her in any way, I will sic' the hobgoblin on you. And You know how much I dislike him."

Jim swallowed, "I swear we didn't do anything."

Bones pointed a finger to his captain, "I know your track record in the academy."

Bones straighten up. Jim asked, "Why are you all the sudden protective over her? I never seen you two hang around each other."

The southern doctor looked away for a moment before meeting Jim's eyes, "I am her doctor and I treated her after her attack with that Vulcan prick. I do not want her to go back that way again. Especially with that council of emotionless pointy eared bastards."

Jim understood now. He wouldn't even want to have her relapse especially after she finally got the hang of male co-workers touching her. Jim nodded to show understanding. Bones eyed his captain before turning his heel, "Good, now I am gonna get some coffee. Wanna join me?"

Jim raised his eyebrows, "Sure."


	44. Underwater Starship

A frown graced my lips as I watched the sea life of Nibiru circle around the bridge's view. Some of landing party's vitals were on screen. The captain and the first officer weren't on the bridge so that pretty much makes Montgomery Scott as our acting captain. Normally it would be Hikaru, however he is piloting the shuttle Spock and Uhura are on. The captain's plan was to release a device into the volcano's centre creating a freeze reaction. It seemed like a great plan if the one person I cherish isn't risking their life by going into the volcano. Spock  **and**  the captain knew of my disagreement of having Spock the one to activate the device. Spock brought logical points but that doesn't mean I didn't want my older brother to risk his life for hundreds of other lives who never seen a star ship. I would say it is a selfish thing to think of but if you lost your home planet as well as the person who gave you two life then you'd be protective and worried over whatever family you have left.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders giving it a squeeze. I glanced at the owner of the arm and side hug.

I breathed out, "I cannot help it, Mr. Scott. He is my brother who is going into a shuttle which isn't built for volcanic heat. I'll be damned before allowing my brother perish."

Scotty shook his head, "Where did this new found protective side of ye came from?"

I uncrossed my arms moving away from his grasp before speaking, "He was never in any found danger."

Scotty pointed towards Spock's vitals, "He is fine, lass."

I glanced over at my brother's vitals as well as the other landing party's vitals. One in particular stuck out to me as their heart beat was erratic. There were two being erratic but my eyes stayed on one in particular. Scotty moved to go downstairs where the landing party would join if need to be. Scotty called out to me, "Lass I am going to meet the landing party. The shuttle is ruined."

My heart beat raised hitting my right side. I nodded immediately following the scotsman. When the two of us got there, there was only two out of Spock's landing party. My heart dropped. I looked between the communications officer and the helmsman, "Where is he?"

Uhura licked her lips. Hikaru glanced at me before pushing his way past me. Uhura followed asuit leaving the scotsman and I waiting for the captain and our CMO. I turned to our head engineer, "Spock is still there."

Scotty placed his hands on my cheeks to make me look at him. He spoke soothingly, "Mr. Spock is fine. The captain will get him. You know how he is."

Not even a few seconds later, the door opened again revealing the captain and the CMO. Scotty immediately turned to our captain placing his hands on his hips, "Do you know how ridiculous to hide a starship on the bottom of the ocean?"

Jim ignored his chief engineer before moving forward towards me. He asked, "Where's Spock?"

Scotty answered for me, "Still in the volcano, sir."

Wet cold hands touched my cheeks. The captain moved a few strands of hair behind my ear, "Don't worry. I won't leave him."

I opened my mouth to speak but he knew instantly what I was going to say as he interrupted, "It's more like guidelines, T'Saraphina."

I closed my mouth as our captain rushed out of the air lock. Bones ran after him. Scotty glanced down at the smaller Vulcan before asking, "What was that about?"

My lips turned into a firm line, "Nothing, Mr. Scott. Let's head to the bridge to see if they can communicate with Spock."

* * *

"Spock?"

The words left our captain's mouth as the lift's doors opened. Spock's voice echoed through the bridge, "The device is activated, captain. When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert."

I focused on my brother's voice. My herat beat wouldn't slow down as I thought of the worse. I will not think our family of three will go down to two. As Jim was asking Chekov about our transporters, I called out, "Spock!"

Spock's voice questioned, "T'Saraphina?"

I leaned forward on the railings. Jim looked behind him seeing me. Our eyes locked as I continued, "Don't you dare think about it, Spock. I'll be damned if I allow yourself to burn to a crisp."

Spock's voice ran through the com, "The species on the planet shall not see the Enterprise."

This is one of the many times, I wish our starships are cloaked with Klingon technology to go invisible. Jim spoke this time, "Spock, no one knows the rules better than you. There has to be another way."

As I thought mentally and as Spock spoke, "None."

I mumbled as Spock spoke, "It'll violate the Prime Directive."

Jim huffed at the screen. Scotty spoke, "Sir I don't think it is wise for the Enterprise to be near that heat."

My mouth ran dry. I knew what Scotty said was right. I knew Hikaru said was right. I also know Spock is right. Jim ordered Hikaru to raise the Enterprise out of the depths to try rescue our first officer. I ran to the transporter room. I will be the first to see my idiot of brother.

* * *

I ran wrapping my arms around my brother's suited neck. I whispered, "Don't do that again."

He steadied himself with his hands hovering my waist. Rushed footsteps entered the transporter room. Spock gently pushed me off of him. He asked our captain, "You let them see us."

Jim huffed. I piped up, "That's the least of our worries right now."

Jim pointed towards me behind my back, "She would've killed me if I followed protocol."

Spock's eyes turned to me and opened his mouth. I cut him off, "I think Uhura would be upset if she would've lost you to a volcano."

He closed his mouth knowing it is accurate. Speaking of the devil, her voice came over the transporter's com, "Captain? Is Commander Spock onboard?"

Jim answered, "Safe and sound."

The communications officer's voice came through once again, "Notify Commander Spock his device detonated."

I heard a tap sounding like she frustratingly threw her ear piece on her control pad. I do not blame her. My brother was stupidly going to die not allowing those who care about him to give him a piece of their mind. The captain congratulated his first officer. Spock brought back the prime directive.

I turned on my brother, "Spock."

The tone of my voice made both men shut it. I straightened out my blue uniformed dress before speaking, " I will not allow my sibling, let alone my twin, sacrifice himself for a prime directive. We saved them. There might be consequences of them seeing the Enterprise but what material can they produce to create anything remotely close to her. Please answer me that question."

Spock opened his mouth to speak but I turned my heel, "That was rhetorical. Now if you excuse me, captain. Commander. I need to ensure our vessel is fine due to the underwater stress."

* * *

Jogging footsteps followed my person as I walked down the hall of engineering. I glanced behind me seeing it was the captain. I tilted my head to side. Jim caught up to me letting out a huff of air, "T'Saraphina can you meet me on deck 11 starboard side in 30 minutes?"

I raised an angled eyebrow. I answered slowly, "Sure, captain. However, what is the reason to go to the observation deck?"

Jim shrugged, "A break of some sorts."

I opened my mouth but he cut me off, "Promise you'll enjoy it."

I narrowed my eyes on the sandy haired man before nodding, "I already agreed to coming with and I will not back out of my word."

Jim smiled big, "Great, I'll see you then."

With that being his last words, he disappeared from my view as quickly as he came.


	45. Observation Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I think Jim didn't mean to mention what he did but he wanted to just be around.

Thirty minutes went by and I stand on the observation deck looking out into the deep space. Space is black with sparkling stars and planets decorating it. I watched as a comet went by the giant window. The comet's flames were blue with a clear to black middle. It's amazing to think hundreds of years ago before Star Fleet launched into space protecting those around us the people didn't know they could live on different planets and in space. Well that goes for other species as well. I heard a curse behind me which made it my cue to turn around to look at the incoming visitor. I clasped my hands behind my back before speaking, "Captain you are late."

He held up a finger wagging it towards me, "You see I had trouble..."

His words started to die off his lips as he had to quickly grab the items in his arms before it fell on the floor. I raised an eyebrow taking note of the blanket and picnic basket. My booted feet walked towards him before grabbing the basket. I held it up, "A picnic? I thought we were going to have a discussion."

Jim's crooked smile graced his lips as he moved towards the giant window. He puffed out the blanket before placing it on the ground. He explained, "Neither of us ate yet so why not?"

He went over to me grabbing the basket and my hand to lead me to the blanket. I would take my hand away from his grasp as I knew where the blanket was but somehow his hand is warm and comforting. I noticed the captain was in a new uniform with slightly wet hair. He took a shower. He sat down opening up the basket releasing my hand. Jim noticed I didn't sit down. He gestured to the spot across from him, "Sit. Enjoy this."

I stayed standing stiffly not sure where he is going with this. I spoke, "Captain I do not think this- Is that  _M'lu_?"

Jim smiled wide, "Is that what it is called? I asked the replicator to make a Vulcan dish and this is what popped out."

"Jim took a bite of his chicken salad sandwich, "He might not know."

I snorted, "Spock? Not knowing? Highly doubt it. The man knows everything and all things."

I took a bite out of  _M'lu_  and nearly spit it back out. I swallowed it hard. Placing the plate on the blanket, I shook my head. With my free hand I placed it on my lips to hold back any wretching. My voice came out hoarse, "That's not  _M'lu_. Definitely not. It has the taste all wrong."

Jim frowned, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. It's whoever programmed the food replicator's fault for not researching this enough. I may need to reprogram the food replicators."

I looked up meeting his eyes, "With your permission of course, captain."

The captain of the Enterprise nodded, "Course, course. I want you to be comfortable."

I added, "And Spock."

He nodded quickly, "Yeah, Spock as well."

He covered himself quickly of his mistake. Jim looked inside the basket before asking, "Vulcans are vegetarians, am I right?"

I answered, "Yes we are."

He frowned and I knew what that frown means. There aren't any more food in the basket that I could eat. I piped up, "I am okay with food for now, captain. I'll be okay. If you're hungry, eat."

Jim placed his sandwich down shaking his head. Jim spoke, "It wouldn't be right for me to when you have nothing to eat yourself."

I asked, "What was it that you want to talk about?"

Jim wiped his hands off with a napkin before placing it on the side. He responded, "You seemed to be taking the cadets as well as ensigns well under your wing."

I scoffed, "It's only natural for one with a senior position or someone who has more knowledge to help those around them."

Jim nodded, "Sure, sure."

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you hinting at, captain? I already told Spock I will not teach again as I want a challenge."

Jim held up his hands in defense. He nervously laughed, "No, no. Well... So you know the young Russian kid on the bridge?"

I slowly nodded drawing out my answer, "Yeeess..."

Jim let out a hard sigh, "He asked me if he could on his off times to help around engineering. He seemed interested to learn more about the ship since he is tactical."

I drew up the conclusion, "So you want to ask me if I would take him under my wing to show him the ropes, am I correct?"

Jim nervously smiled before nodding. I bit my bottom lip looking out of the window. Jim's eyes drew to the gesture. I turned back to him after a moment of thought and immediately he moved his eyes back to mine. I sighed softly, "Alright if that is your order to give then I shall proceed. I would not mind helping out Pavel."

The sandy haired man raised his eyebrows, "Pavel?"

I nodded, "Yes that is his first name. I taught him at one point and he became fast friends with Hikaru."

Jim spoke in disbelief, "Hikaru?"

I raised one eyebrow nodding, "Yes your helmsman, sir."

He bit inside of his cheek, "You speak of their first names but you wouldn't speak to Scotty as Scotty and you knew him longer."

I shook my head, "On contrary captain, I knew Hikaru longer as in my cadet years I visited his grandmother's garden when he was starting college. And his grandmother and I got along well."

He opened his mouth to speak but I continued, "Pavel was my student as he was interested in engineering. Unfortunately Hikaru weren't in any of my classes at the time. Mr. Scott is a colleague of mine in retrospect. He is very much my best friend if anything."

Jim narrowed his eyes. He is not understanding the explanation. Jim pointed out, "If he is your best friend then Scotty would suffice."

He isn't wrong. My lips drew a frown, "You are not wrong captain."

Jim pressed, "Then call him Scotty like you should call me Jim."

I bit inside of my cheek. I spoke, "I should start calling him Scotty. I am sure he would be thrilled as he was before."

I stood up feeling the time went by, "If you don't mind captain, I should inform Chekov of the arrangements. I'll take him under my wing after his shift."

Jim was about to say something but I was already heading out of the room. His words died on his lips, "It's Jim."

* * *

My heart thrummed against my lower right ribs. I don't think I would be able to call him his first name. I headed to the nearest computer. I pulled out the panel speaking, "Computer find Pavel Chekov."

_"Searching for Ensign Pavel Chekov."_

The panel spit out words across the screen showing his location. Recreation room on deck twenty. I placed the panel back heading my way to the lift. I do wonder why the captain tried to get me to say his first name so casually. I knew I should of done it with Scotty years ago especially what we went through. Captain Pike had his hands full when we traveled throughout the United States. We were younger then and trouble always found us when we went for drinks.

**_Brunswick, GA_ **

_Scotty asked if I wanted to check out this local club that he heard some locals talk about. I agreed to go with as it seemed interesting. It had robot fighting as well as a dance floor near by. I personally wanted to watch the robots fighting and see what the contenders used on their robots. The engineering side of me seemed intrigued and excited to watch. We were relieved of our duties an hour ago. The red haired scotsman and I finally got into the club. My curled hair was pulled in a pony tail. Scotty yelled over the music, "The robot arena is over there!"_

_I watched him point to a tall cage looking area. Scotty grabbed my attention before I move ahead without him seeing a plume of smoke rise, "I'll get us some drinks. Whisky?"_

_I nodded. I called out to him before he left to the bar, "I'll be at the arena!"_

_I saw him nod to my response as he turned his heel to go to the bar. I headed to my destination. I squeezed past a couple people to get upfront. I nearly had my face pressed on the wired fencing. My eyes shined bright as I watched the new contenders roll out onto the playing field. Already on the ground there are scorch marks, deep cuts and dented concrete. I felt two presences behind me that was coming close. A dark tone was created when he spoke, "Looks like there is a woman all by herself."_

_I side-eyed the man who spoke on my right. The man on the left moved closer to my person speaking, "Yeah. You don't know whatcha lookin' at are ya girly?"_

_I raised my eyebrows at the name. I turned my attention back to the arena as the chain saw arm tried to go through the opponent's body. I spoke pointing to the one that doesn't have a chainsaw, "That robotic body is titanium. Clearly it is stronger than the other's body which is from a grade A steel. Titanium is stronger than most steels. Unfortunately for the one with the chainsaw, it will have some difficulty to rip through."_

_I then pointed to the one with the chainsaw, "However the chainsaw equipped is industrial and it should rip through the titanium if given the chance. I believe the grade A steel-."_

_The man on the right placed his hand on my bare shoulder turning me around hard. My back bounced against the fence. If I could survive my once bonded, I could handle a couple thugs. He growled, "No need to be a little smart ass, girl."_

_The left man reached up touching the point of my ears. I responded by slapping his hand away, "Do not touch me."_

_The man on the left spoke, "She's an alien."_

_If they didn't notice my ears when they first walked up, then I am sure their eyes need to be checked. Right hand man smirked, "I wonder what an alien woman would be like."_

_I challenged, "I like to see you try."_

_His hand whipped up to my chin grabbing it hard. My jaw clenched. He forced my chin towards him yanking me off the fence. His brown eyes, darker than most, stared into my hazels as I glared at him, "I think it'll be easy."_

_I growled, "Men like you deserve to be in an off-planet prison."_

_He released my chin bringing his hand back. He backhanded my face. I ran my tongue over my teeth tasting the heavily metallic blood. My teeth bit my cheek hard enough. I informed the men, "You just hit a Star Fleet officer. I could and will have you arrested."_

_A familiar voice called out, "Lass, there you are!"_

_My eyes met Scotty's. Of course the two men turned their attention to him. He sipped on his scotch, "I see ye made some friends."_

_He noticed my bruising cheek. He could see the light green blood coating my bottom lip. He felt the atmosphere as he walked up. I answered the scotsman, "Yeah, I did, Mr. Scott."_

_The left man pointed to the red head, "Is he your boyfriend?"_

_Scotty joined the group, "Nae, but I am her friend who will protect her from arses."_

_The left man grabbed Scotty by his shirt. I was able to reach up and nerve pinch the man. He went down like a sack of potatoes. Scotty still held onto our drinks. The right man who slapped me grabbed my arm hard. I could feel it bruising. I winced and felt a lump start to form. I cannot have a relapse. Not right now. The last man standing demanded, "What did you do to him you bitch?!"_

_Scotty used my whisky to bash it on the man's head. It didn't seem to do anything harmful to the man other than made him wet and I'm down a whisky. He dropped me before swinging a fist towards Scotty. Unfortunately it hit. That ignited something in the scotsman as he threw a punch back. Soon we started to gather a crowd and some workers rushed to the scene as the two men fought against each other. Broken glass laid across the floor. I ducked down from a swinging punch from the unknown man. The police rushed in with Captain Pike on their tails. I caught sight of the captain and immediately tried to reach for the taller man's shoulder. I could not reach it so I went to do the next best thing. I started to pull the scotsman away from the man. The police started to grab the burly man. Scotty tried to wrangle out of my grasp but I held onto his arms tight. I called out to him, "The captain is here."_

_I never saw him lose his fighting spirit so fast till now. The head police of that group asked, "What is going on here?"_

_Captain Pike stood beside the higher ranking cop with his arms crossed. He looked disappointed. I released the scotsman. He fixed his shirt and wiped the blood from his lips. It smeared slightly. Scotty answered, "The two men were harassin' my friend here and assaulted her."_

_The man tried to wrangle free form the police's grip but he failed. He snarled, "That alien bitch hit my friend!"_

_Captain Pike answered before I could, "She did the Vulcan pinch on the man. He has been deemed unconscious and not harmed. Vulcans only do it in self-defense. I can assure you my lieutenant commander would not use it just when she pleases. Am I correct, Lieutenant Commander Sara?"_

_At the sound of my rank, I stood up straight placing my hands behind my back. I clasped them together. I nodded, "Yes, captain. Vulcans only do such technique if it is absolute necessary. The unconscious man was about to harm my fellow officer. I only did what I thought would be right."_

_The higher ranking officer turned to Pike, "I am only giving your officers a warning. Next time if they cause trouble, self defense or not, I will cart them to jail."_

_Christopher Pike nodded in understand, "Understood. Now may I take my officers back to the hotel? We are due to another recruitment fair tomorrow across the state."_

_The officer nodded. Pike turned to us. He tilted his head gesturing to the door, "Let's go."_

_Scotty and I nodded, "Yes, sir."_

_The three of us left the club. As we were walking, I asked, "How did you know we were here, sir?"_

_Christopher answered, "A kid who came to the fair today had one of my cards. He called when he recognized you two. Now let's get you two cleaned up. You two look like a mess."_

_I looked over at Scotty to see his clothing was desheveled. He looked over at me seeing my off-the-shoulder top hung ontop of my shoulders baring the top of my jeans. My hair was out of its ponytail and a large green bruise left its mark on my cheek. Dried green blood stained my lips. Scotty's lips and nose were coated in still glistening blood. Scotty moved close to me before putting an arm around my shoulders, "Are ye okay?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah I am. Are you okay, Mr. Scott?"_

_Scotty's lips turned into a big smile, "I got to give that big lug a thing or two for what he did to ya!"_

_Pike couldn't help but smile. He knew the two officers were behind him so they wouldn't be able to see it. The captain is glad he was able to make the two good friends considering their interests. The two would be inseparable._

The doors swished open to the recreation room. There I saw the young Russian playing a game of chess with the one and only helmsman. The two of them are inseparable. I headed to their table. I watched as Sulu moved his knight forward up. He looked up noticing my presence, "Oh Sara, what are you doing here?"

I cleared my throat, "I am here for Pavel."

At the sound of his name, he sat up straight looking up at me. He pointed to himself, "Me?"

I nodded, "There is no other Pavel Chekov on this ship. I bear some news to you."

Sulu leaned in as it would improve his listening skills. I continued, "The captain came to me and requested I would take you under my wing in the engineering room. He wants me to show you around and help teach you things since you have curiosity about the Enterprise."

Chekov's face brightened. His lips widened into a smile. He jumped up from his seat before wrapping his arms around my torso. Chekov spoke in excitement, "Spasibo! That's exciting news to hear!"

His words went from Russian to English. Chekov asked, "When can we start? Now?"

I laughed shaking my head, "Tomorrow after your shift. Meet me in the engineering room. I wanted to come by and tell you of the news."

Sulu commented, "That is exciting, Pavel."

Chekov released me before sitting back down. I gestured to the chess game, "Do you mind if I watch you two play?"

Chekov and Sulu shook their heads. Sulu spoke, "Grab a chair and sit."

I did just that and watched the two play their chess game before it is time to head to my quarters. I have a long day as we are heading back to Earth to report our mission directly.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translation: Spasibo is thank you.


	46. Teaching A Little Ensign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Saraphina started to teach Pavel Chekov a little bit in Engineering. Spock has some concerns.

A tank top and a rolled up engineering coverall always been the perfect combination especially when it got hot near the machinery. I started small with the tactical ensign. I always start small when it comes to teaching. A cruiser is small enough. Chekov and I are underneath the cruiser as I pointed out what was what. I told him, "I want you to give it a routine check up. I am sure you read about cruisers and starships whenever you can, am I correct?"

Chekov's flouncy curls were pushed up by a headband but they still seemed to bounce when he nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

I reminded him, "I know I'm your commander but you don't have to call me ma'am."

He was about to open his mouth but I stopped him, "Or commander. Just Sara, Pavel."

He nodded once more. I watched him start the check up for the cruiser. He seemed to be a natural at this. I am not sure why he didn't choose engineering as his division. I decided to ask, "Why haven't you chosen engineering as your division instead of command?"

Chekov plugged in a tricorder into the main system. He answered, "I do enjoy engineering but I prefer to be in the front lines."

I gave a nod to his answer. It's respectable. You'll go with what you feel more comfortable with and would enjoy till your end of your Star Fleet career. Something or shall I say someone hooked their foot into my roller and pulled me out of underneath the cruiser. My eyebrows raised when it was my brother. I tilted my head, "What do you need, Spock?"

Spock scoffed, "I need to speak with you."

Before I opened my mouth to tell him to go ahead, he interrupted me, "Alone."

I licked my lips before nodding, "Alright."

I turned to the young ensign. I called out to him, "Chekov, I will be stepping to the side for a moment. Please finish up that diagnostic. I will be back to check on it."

Thick Russian accent called out, "Aye, Com- I mean Sara."

I pulled myself up. Holding out an arm to gesture the way, I let Spock go ahead first. I followed him till we were in his quarters. I thought when he wanted to speak with me alone was to the corner. Not to his quarters. Once the doors closed behind me, he turned to me. His weight shifted side to side as for the first time Spock seemed uncomfortable and not sure what to say. I asked, "What is it Spock? You can talk to me. I am your sister."

Spock and any other green-blooded Vulcan would deem it inappropriate to go into another Vulcan's affairs but he couldn't help himself. It is his little sister. His little twin sister. His only female figure in his life, living. Spock's voice sounded uncomfortable, "When... When was the... Last time you... Went through..."

His words started to trail off. I started to pick up on what he was asking. I know now why he wanted to go to his quarters. This is not talked among others and it is secretive that even my family shouldn't know about each other's. I finished for him, "You mean my Pon Farr? It has been..."

I calculated the last time I had it. The first time was certainly when Serock and T'Aerial induced my Pon Farr for their benefit. I was so young. It was before Star Fleet. I've been in Star Fleet for 6 or so years. I felt my throat go dry. I asked, "Why are you asking all of the sudden?"

Spock looked away at a photograph of the two of us as children. Mother wanted us to wear matching sweaters. Spock hated it but I relished in his embarrassment. Spock's voice came out worriedly, "You mentioned you had it before and... I am worried considering you do not have a mate. I noticed you been hanging around the captain more than normal."

I held up my hand gaining his attention. I see where he is going with this. I sighed, "I see where you are going with this, Spock. Who I choose to help me through this time would be my decision. It would be a non-platonic relationship. And just that alone. I cannot afford to be in a platonic relationship. Especially not after Serock."

Spock let out a huff. Spock pointed towards the door where who knows where the captain is, "He cannot be on the receiving end of this. Do you know  **how**  he got the Orion cadet to get into our program?"

I turned my heel, "It's none of my business, Spock. Just like my Pon Farr is none of your business. I can assure you I will not die from this."

Spock watched his sister leave his quarters. He ran a hand through his bowl cut hair. The strands gave him a messy look. Spock will be worried if his sister cannot find someone to help release the passion.

* * *

I shook my head. I understand his concern but it isn't of his concern. How I will deal with my Pon Farr would be only my business and possibly whoever the poor victim to my Pon Farr's business. My head seemed to be in my thoughts. I didn't see an incoming person. A pair of strong hands grabbed my bare upper arms to stop my person walking into them. I felt an electric current run through me. A deep voice interrupted my thoughts completely, "Woah there. Easy. You seem distracted."

I met with a pair of icy blue eyes. The heat raised to my cheeks lightly. The previous conversation between Spock and I surfaced again. I cleared my throat, "I had a conversation with my brother."

Jim chuckled, "I can see how that would distracts you. Want to grab a cup of coffee?"

I nearly forgot about Chekov in engineering. I declined, "I'm sorry Captain but I left Chekov by himself doing a diagnostic on a cruiser."

Jim felt his smile fall down by a degree. He smiled nonetheless. He held out his arm for me to hook my arm through his. Jim suggested, "I shall walk you to engineering then, Commander."

I was about to slip my arm through his but I kept my arm to my side. It isn't appropriate. Jim saw the hesitation but didn't say anything. He stayed beside me as we walked to the lift. A few times I swore I felt the back of his hand lightly touch the back of mine. Jim cleared his throat to breath the silence, "How is the young Chekov in his lessons?"

I smiled slowly, "He is doing quite well. He has a knack for it. If he ever wants to help in engineering after his scheduled shift, he is more than welcomed to. Scotty, I would think, would not be opposed to it."

Jim nodded, "That's good. I'm glad."

The lift doors opened the engineering. Scotty hovered over the young Chekov with his P.A.D.D. Jim piped up, "Ah, Mr. Scott! The very man I need to talk to."

I raised an eyebrow. Jim stepped away from me. My right side was void of his warmth. I stepped out of the lift joining in the three's conversation. A very excited looking Chekov looked like a child was giving the toy they wanted for Christmas. Scotty had his arms crossed but a smile was on his face. Jim turned to me, "It was actually all T'Saraphina's idea."

Both men turned to me. Scotty gave a nod but Chekov one upped him. His arms wrapped around my torso in place of a hug. My eyes widened, "Pavel..."

I hesitantly patted the kid's back, "I have seen how you work and it is remarkable. I only want what is best for you."

Chekov pulled away with a big smile on his face, "I must tell Mr. Sulu!"

I interrupted him, "You're dismissed, Chekov."

He ran off to tell his best friend. I'm happy for the young kid. I crossed my arms looking where the kid ran off to, "I sometimes forget he is only 17 years old. Very much a child."

Scotty wagged his finger at me, "Ye left the boy by himself when ye should be teachin' him."

I turned to the scotsman. I answered in a hardened voice, "I was with Commander Spock. He needed to speak with me about personal matters. On my way back, I bumped into the captain. Now if you excuse me I must turn in. My shift ended a few minutes ago."

Scotty looked between the captain and I. He narrowed his eyes before leaning towards me. His voice came barely a whisper, "Mind tellin' me what's wrong?"

It is one thing I let my brother in that I already have Pon Farr but I do not want anyone else know of Vulcan's mating ritual. The secretive mating ritual that could drive a Vulcan insane for a week and if not sated could die. I frowned, "I do not think I could tell you of my personal matters, Scotty. It is what it is. Personal matters. Now I'll be leaving."

Jim raised his eyebrows at that statement. Scotty licked his now dry lips. He never had me shoo him off like that. The two men waited till I left before they spoke. Jim was the first, "She seemed to be..."

Scotty filled in his sentence, "Distant? A Vulcan not her self? Not lettin' me, her best friend, in on what is wrong? I could keep goin' , captain."

Jim stared at the lift where I entered not too long ago. Jim breathed out, "Has she ever...?"

He trailed off. Scotty shook his head, "Nae. She never to me."

Jim could feel something is wrong. Something is starting to be different. He will find out. He doesn't want the woman to seem distant and hesitant. He started to notice her from when he first saw her coming onto the energizer pad. The light particles was starting to clear way to show her dust speckled face in distress. He saw how strong the halfbreed could be towards her family and what she strives for. The sandy haired man doesn't like seeing the once strong woman become hesitant and away from people. For now, he would observe how she interacts with others who may be around her age. She seemed fine when she was interacting with Chekov.


	47. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's coming.

Since the topic of Pon Farr was brought up by my lovely older brother, I've been keeping myself in check. It is the 7th year mark meaning it can happen soon. I don't particularly want to destroy my baby, Enterprise. If we are able to arrive to Earth in time, then I can be sure to stay in my apartment till I am able to figure this out. It would be problematic if I cannot find someone to simply get this over with and it would happen on the Enterprise and we were to dock. I don't think it would be wise to move me from the star ship to a cruiser to land. I pulled my P.A.D.D. onto my lap searching for the time of arrival to Earth's Space Dock.

_1 day_.

I breathed in deeply. I could do this. It's just one day and then the trip down to Earth. A beep notified me someone was at my door. I placed my P.A.D.D. to the side before speaking, "Who is it?"

The one voice was someone I did not expect. I stood up pressing my hand to the scanner opening the door. I breathed out, "Uhura. What's going on?"

The beautiful woman studied me for a moment before answering, "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

I nodded stepping to the side. Nyota Uhura stepped inside taking a few mental notes of my quarters. The door slid closed. I turned to her hugging my arms close to me, "What do you want to talk about?"

Nyota turned to me taking in my stance but focused on the task at hand, "I'm worried about Spock."

My angled brows knitted together. He shouldn't be close to his Pon Farr, well I don't think. Sometimes males and females are different when coming of age for the ritual. I gestured to my table and a couple chairs, "Please sit."

Uhura nodded taking a seat away from the door. I took the seat across from her. I asked, "What about Spock? Last I talked with him... I cleared things up with him."

Her lips went into a fine line. Not good. She started, "Ever since he returned from talking with you, his head has been up in the clouds."

Now my lips turned into a firm line. I told him I would be fine. She continued, "I never seen him so distracted. What was it that you two talked about? He won't tell me anything."

I felt the lump in my throat form. It's not her place to know. Well it's no one other than the council and the bonded Vulcans to know. Spock, I couldn't really hide it from him. I did for a bit till he asked about it uncomfortably. I understand the feeling. I felt slight discomfort but knowing it was my brother, the one who I shared a space inside our mother for who knows how long I was willing to part with that information just a little bit. Now with others asking, that's a different story. Uhura moved her head to get a better view to meet my eyes. My eyes shifted away from her. My throat and mouth was dry. I started to speak but cleared my throat, " I... I cannot tell you. It is not of your place to know."

I saw the human woman started to get angry. Her body started to rise from her seat to throw down her argument. I quickly tried to satisfy her questioning with a slight panic rising in my voice, "I do not mean to make you angry, Nyota. I simply cannot let you know. It has nothing to do with Spock. It has to do with me and it is my wish to not disclose it with anyone who is not within my family."

Nyota could hear the panic in my voice. She could feel the anger slowly melt away. I stood up hugging my arms close to me again. I couldn't meet her eyes, "I... It's a secretive Vulcan ritual. Please... I do not want to but I have to ask you to leave for me to be alone."

Nothing came out of Nyota. She gave a soft nod. At least she has some idea that it has to do with being Vulcan and its secretive. The only way to tell she left my quarters was the  _swoosh_  sound from the door. My knuckles turned white at the hard grip on my elbows. I shuddered. This is going to be a hard Pon Farr especially when I do not have anyone to help...

* * *

I managed to work through my shift and return to my quarters without any interruptions by my colleagues till we docked at the space dock. I could feel my chemical imbalance start to bleed through the mask. I kept to myself during my shift. If I see Scotty or anyone, I evaded them. Well up till now, I sat at the window in the cruiser and the one person who I do not want to be near sits next to me. I felt a slight spike in my emotion feeling he was close. Jim saw his first officer enter the cruiser. I opened and closed my hand trying to release the tension. Jim turned to me and lowered his voice, "I haven't seen you in a while. Are you okay?"

I was about to answer but Spock interrupted, "Captain, I do have to request you to find a different seat. I would like to be seated next to the commander."

Jim looked confused and got defensive, "It was a free seat and I decided to-."

I blurted out, "It's okay! I... I'll be fine, Spock!"

My voice definitely raised in the little cruiser. People stopped talking. I licked my lips meeting Spock's eyes. I could see the worry. He slowly gave a nod, "Very... Well."

Spock sat in a different seat. He was close enough in case something were to happen. Jim glanced over at me. He noticed I was clenching and unclenching my hands. He also noticed the jaw muscle tighten. He isn't sure if he should ask. He decided to try, "You're acting different, T'Saraphina. Are you and Spock fighting?"

I shook my head. My words came out forced, "No. We aren't. It's something else. I rather not talk about it."

Please, start the cruiser. For the love of-. I heard the engines start and the cruiser start to undock. I let out a quivering breath. Let's hope I can make it to my apartment.


End file.
